


A Fine Frenzy

by Perpetualstranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blackfrost - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Character Analysis, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Is Incapable of Being In A Healthy Relationship, Manipulation, Natasha Has A Shitty Past, Non-descriptive Mentions of Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slight Dom/Sub, Thor 2 Spoliers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetualstranger/pseuds/Perpetualstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov was on a mission and wasn't going to let anything stop her. Loki had the same mentality when he came to Earth and stole her away to Asgard to be his queen. Even if that something was Natasha herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I appreciate all those who stop by and provide feedback. After watching Thor: The Dark World for the third time, I couldn't get the idea out of my head about Loki wanting Natasha to be his queen. I've read a few fanfics based on the same idea and decided to give my own twist to it. Hope you like it! There will be more chapters uploaded soon since I don't have a life.
> 
> POST THOR 2 SPOILERS. I don't own anything.

The plump bureaucrat lay a slobbering, bleeding mess sprawled out over his desk with a martini still in his lifeless, chubby hands. Natasha softly shut the door of his office behind her and tucked her gun into her purse. There was no one there at the time of night expect a couple of security guards. Her mind was honed onto the meticulously planned out route to her hotel room, her safe spot. "M'am!" A security guard called out to her. Natasha could see the glass doors and the simplicity of becoming lost in the crowed streets. Unlike most people, she found great comfort in being insignificant. After finding out that the universe was filled with many different planets and species after the Chitauri attacked, it gave her peace much to her surprise. It meant that her sins, _her ledger_ , was minuscule in the grand scheme of things. This in turn made her job a lot easier, or manageable to say the least.

"Yes?" Natasha turned and smiled at the guard. "Come here please." He waved his fingers, beckoning her towards him. Her heart faltered for a moment but she kept a calm face as she slowly approached, her heels the only sound that echoed in the lobby. "Do you have security clearance to be here at this time?" His thick eyebrows knitted together skeptically. Natasha's eyes flickered to see the man secretly press a button underneath the table. "I was just visiting, taking care of some very _important_ business." She answered smoothly, knowing that getting stopped was a possibility and she should be prepared. She was always prepared, she couldn't afford not to be. Natasha also never blatantly lied, merely manipulated the truth. Soon enough two other armed guards entered and stood behind the man. "I'm afraid we're going to have to search you and ask a few questions." When Natasha reached into her purse, she noted the two guards hands hover over their guns. "I can assure you that I have done nothing wrong." When she realized they weren't giving in, she dropped her cover.

"I can also assure you that if you don't drop your weapons and stand down," Her voice lowered to its normal tone as she extended her arm into a fist, pointed straight at them. "You're not going to like what I have planned." All three of the men looked at each other and laughed at the seemingly unarmed and defenseless blonde. "Are you really going to take on three men armed with weapons?" One of the men scoffed and jokingly shoved his partner. "What are you going to-" Before he could finish the question, Natasha's bracelet converted into her Widow's Bite and shot at the men. Their bodies stiffened from the electricity and dropped to the floor. One managed to grab her ankle and yank her to the ground. She thudded to the ground but retailed with a kick to the face, her heel driving into his eye at full force. This caused the man to cry out in pain, Natasha rolling her eyes before getting up. She usually didn't take out the guards, injuring them enough that they wouldn't remember what they had coming, but this mission was too important to have lose strings. She snapped their necks and dragged their bodies into the janitor's closet.

"Thanks Stark." Natasha smirked and murmured to herself as she marveled at the bracelet he gave her for Christmas. The adrenaline of completing another mission, of making it out alive once again quickly wore off. She wasn't a murder. She didn't thrive off her kills, they thrived off of her in the form of guilt. Her shoulders sagged as she weaved thorough the crowds towards her hotel. Her throat tightened and heart sank as she realized what she had done. She killed three innocent (for the most part) men and a Russian diplomat for something as insignificant as money laundering. It made it hard for Natasha to care about petty things like infidelity and betrayal when she knew just how vast and chaotic the universe was outside of Earth and it's simple problems. There was a time long ago when she would do anything for her country. _'I'm Russian, or I was.'_ Her words echoed in her mind. What the hell was she now? Her only mother was Mother Russia and now she has turned against her own people in the name of SHIELD. She wore the uniform and raised in the ranks, but no matter what it came down to, Natasha knew she would never find closure. The people she considered 'her people' could very well be her next target the next day if it came down to it.

Natasha couldn't imagine killing any of the Avengers, but she couldn't shake the nagging thought that it was always her that did the dirty work. It was always her that did the things SHIELD would erase from its database and pay people off so they wouldn't publish stories and the American people could continue to be delusional and oblivious to what was really going on. Not Stark, Thor, or even Clint these days. Natasha came to the sudden realization as she unlocked all the rusty bolts on her hotel door, that she was disposable. She lived another day on her accord only, with none of her newly acquired teammates to help her out. Tony has his mansion and multimillion dollar company, Banner got a secure position as a part time SHIELD scientific consultant, Clint was taking a SHIELD sanctioned 'psychotherapeutic vacation' in Maui because of the effects of being mind controlled. Natasha stopped her mental list as she dropped her purse and scoffed at how ridiculous Clint could be when it came to free things. Thor was in Asgard probably singing bar tunes with his warrior buddies, and Steve- Natasha empathized with his equally traumatizing past and realized he was still adjusting to the modern world. But he was suffering in the comfort of his home in New York, while she was freezing her ass off in Moscow.

Natasha sighed and pulled off her blonde wig, natural red locks falling to her shoulders. Some days she would have to pull out her fake ID card to remember who she was that day. So many names and covers. So many lies. She shook her head and walked to the mini fridge to retrieve the strongest liquor she could find like any sane person would do, or Russian. _'But I am not Russian. That's what I told Loki.'_ She never allowed herself to say or even think of his name and it made her body go rigid. Wanting to avoid another identity crisis and potential panic attack induced from the memories Loki inflicted upon her, Natasha quickly took a swig of vodka and let it burn her thoughts away. It was a sample bottle, not very large. If she wanted the real thing she would have to order room service. It wasn't worth the $18.50 and pointless social interaction. She fell back on the lone bed and mumbled to herself, "A queen sized bed fit for a slave." Her tired arms and legs were stretched out on the itchy bedspread, irritating her surprisingly sensitive skin. Her eyelids grew heavy and she began to doze off.

* * *

  
When Natasha slowly began to awake, she heard a noise. She was trained not to react out of surprise when there was a potential threat and kept her eyes closed until she could deduce more about her current situation. There was a deep, humorless chuckle. No. More like a disappointed huff that came from the corner of the room. Natasha's mind mulled over who it could possibly belong to. Was there another guard avenging the deaths of his friends? Maybe an assassin who was assigned the same mission and was out for blood? "I know you feign slumber Miss Romanov." The voice could only belong to one person. Only one person could ooze so much arrogance and eloquence at the same time. "You cannot fool a fool." He chuckled this time and it was enough for her to open her eyes and sit up to see if this was all real. "Yes, this is indeed the reality of things." Loki shrugged with a smug smirk as he sat in a chair with his legs spread out. Natasha couldn't hide her expression of confusion as she wondered if he could read her mind. "And, no I cannot see past the veil of your inner thoughts if that is what troubles you." He stood, towering over her with a scowl. _'That doesn't make me feel any better considering-'_ Her thought was caught off by Loki's hand seizing her throat. He squeezed harder, pushing against her windpipe when he felt her struggle in his grasp. She whimpered softly from the pain and lack of oxygen.

A quick kick sent to Loki's gut made him release Natasha and double over for a moment. This gave her enough time to snatch her gun off the nightstand and point it right at his head. "Is your weapon not hot at the touch considering it was fired not too long ago?" Loki grinned, but it flickered when Natasha shot his forehead. He flinched as the flesh repaired itself and healed immediately. "You dare attempt to attack me with such a pathetic machine?" He scoffed as his arm swung, hand swatting it out of her grasp. "You may be sufficient in killing mortals," He snickered before approaching her and grabbing her neck again. "But surely you cannot make a god bleed." He lifted her up into the air and slammed her against the wall, a crack forming from the impact and force. Natasha squeezed her eyes shut as she saw white brim around them and tears fall involuntarily. Her cheeks flushed as she gasped for air and nails dug into Loki's wrist without much effect. "Look upon your new king!" He commanded. Much to Natasha's surprise when she did, his eyes were wide with pity and his fingers loosened just enough that she could breathe. There was a recognition between the two, the guilt that came from performing violent acts. _'Now is not the time to succumb to sentiment.'_ He thought as he released Natasha apathetically and she crumbled to the floor.

"You really wanna go for round two?" Her voice was raspy but confident nonetheless. Natasha wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked to Loki who towered over her. "Remember how well that worked last-" A forceful kick in the gut from Loki with his steel toed boot caused her to wheeze and double over, clutching her stomach. He didn't want to be reminded of his failures, especially not from Natasha. She already made a fool of him once. Loki was supposed to be dominating her, making her feel pathetic. He didn't know why he craved her approval. Maybe because she was the only person he met in thousands of years that actually rivaled his skills, that actually peaked his interest. _'Like a nice play toy, and nothing more._ ' Loki thought when he realized he was glorifying Natasha too much. He struggled with control and only found brute force to work with her. He needed dominance over her. He craved the control that he was deprived of in every other facet of his life in the shadows. And in a twisted way, he found great pleasure in the small noises Natasha made when in pain. "Not so much fun from the receiving end eh?" Loki asked before picking her limp form up by the collar of her shirt (like one would pick up a naughty kitten by its neck) and slung her over his shoulder. He nodded slowly, mulling over his victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks right up at the end of Chapter 1. We have a lot of dialogue and analysis in this chapter along with the introduction of Heimdall and the rest of Asgard. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update (I was working on another fic) but I promise this will be steadily updated. Thanks to all those who took the time to read this and provide feedback (which is graciously encouraged). This story will continue to develop as I mentioned earlier and hope you all stick around for it!

"You'll do just fine." Loki patted Natasha's bottom softly and laughed at the fact she was so weak not to react, still recovering from being nearly unconscious from lack of oxygen and getting kicked by someone with super human strength. He needed Natasha at his feet and if it meant kicking her to the floor to get her there, so be it. Dignity and morals were thrown out a long time ago, and only seen as restrictions. Natasha groaned and let herself droop against him, trying to succumb to blacking out. "Heimdall!" Loki hollered, looking upwards. "You know what to do." He smirked and shifted Natasha into both of his arms as a golden light engulfed them. He looked down to see her head loll against his chest and fingers loosely grip at his coat. A small, genuine smile formed on Loki's face before they were whisked away. Natasha forced herself to open her eyes when she felt a rushing wind blow against them as she clung to Loki for dear life. Streams of luminous colors funneled around them and she swore she saw space. She decided Loki used some of his magic when she passed out and was imagining things. This idea was cast aside when he tossed her onto the floor and her senses were brutally regained.

Natasha managed to lift her heavy head up and peer through strands of hair at her surroundings. The whole room was made of gold and outside thousands of lambent galaxies could be seen. "This woman is to be our queen? And you toss her about as if presenting game, my king?" A deep voice echoed through the room as the man unsheathed a sword and approached them. Loki chuckled mirthfully to himself. "It was a quite enjoyable hunt." Heimdall removed his golden helmet and Loki could see concern etched on his wise face. "Is she even aware of your intentions?" He boldly inquired. Loki despised his wrongdoings being thrown in his face, though he made the excuse that he didn't like to be questioned by a lesser man. "I do not even know my own intentions." Loki snapped and casted his eyes to Natasha who managed to sit halfway up, using her trembling arms as support. Loki looked like a fool, backed into a corner and the only way he knew to make himself look superior was bringing everyone else beneath him. "She is only temporary until I find a maiden more suitable for the throne." Loki hissed. His eyes unfocused as he mulled over what he just said.  _'If that statement were true, I would be searching for all of eternity.'_  He shook his head of such ridiculous, romantic thoughts. He wasn't supposed to care for Natasha. "Obviously I won't liken myself unto my oafish brother Thor's actions and fall for a mortal." Loki scoffed and grabbed Natasha's wrist, dragging her to her feet.

"Wait a minute!" Natasha wrenched herself from Loki's grasp and Heimdall watched curiously as always from a safe distance. "Where the hell am I? And what is this queen business I just heard?" Her brain was finally regaining normal composure and she could think straight. "Ah, my eyes haven't deceived me then." Heimdall slowly approached the two, ignoring Loki's clenched jaw and wide, rage filled eyes. "You did indeed take this woman against-" "Silence Heimdall!" Loki's voice harshly carried throughout the dome shaped room and Natasha was grateful the two men were too concentrated on each other to see her cringe at Loki's intensity. Despite his blood boiling, Loki realized Heimdall only had good intentions and he needed his voice of reason. "You've done what is required of you and I shall inform you of any other duties  _if_  and when they arise." His voice was tight, trying to repress the rage he rarely let anyone see. Emotions can be manipulated and never ended well from the fallen prince. Loki tugged his coat and raised his chin confidently before continuing. "For the meantime, do as your king commands and keep your eyes latched to the cosmos and away from my private affairs." Heimdall bowed to Loki and then to Natasha. "My king, m'lady." Heimdall took her hand and kissed it.

Loki growled inwardly at the action (although customary when greeting a woman especially of royalty), how Natasha's cheeks were slightly flushed as she looked upon his bright, golden eyes. It made Loki's anger bubble that he couldn't get Natasha to react to him as such. That if he were to kiss her hand she would probably slap him. It also upset him that she blushed as if she never had her hand kissed. He looked upon Natasha and saw her bite down softly on her full lips and look upon Heimdall through her thick eyelashes. Her pale, soft cheeks stained a demure shade of pink that he wished to touch. She was the kind of woman whose hand deserved to be kissed often.  _'As far as Midgardians go.'_  Loki added when he realized he was fawning over Natasha in his mind again. "Come now. No time for civilities." Loki possessively wrapped his arm around Natasha and roughly pulled her away. "You never answered my-" Her demand was cut off by a green flash of light and suddenly they were in a spacious bedroom. Natasha leaned against a golden bedpost nearby as her head began to spin again. She looked at Loki in disbelief as he shrugged nonchalantly.  _"What?_  Securing your location on Midgard and administering you unto me was a very tedious task." He shook his head lightly in thought. "And frankly, I didn't feel like taking the stairs." He chuckled lightly at his own joke and Natasha's distraught face.

Loki plopped into a velvet armchair by a fire he started with a snap of his fingers. "You're not going to get away with this." Natasha growled, her eyes narrowed in disgust at how casual he was for just kidnapping someone. She tried to decipher Loki, see if there was any indicator that his flippancy wasn't a hundred percent genuine. Once again, she decided to point out his failures and he wasn't going to let her ruin his victory. "Just like you didn't last time when-" "But you see Miss Romanov," He stood and plucked a goblet off a table before striding over towards her. "Can I call you Natasha?" He asked sarcastically, eyebrows furrowed at her. "Of course I can!" He laughed and hovered the goblet by his grin before taking a sip. "While there were some, _minor_ obstacles that withheld me from completing the task of ruling Midgard," He shook his head disappointedly at the understatement and set the drink down again. "What have I to fret over now?" Natasha scoffed at his blatant stupidity, his obliviousness to the one fact she clung to despite her doubt arising. "Don't you think the Avengers will stop you once they find out that I have been miss-" "But who is going to miss you?" Loki snapped, cutting her off again. "Honestly?" He crooned and put on an overdramatic frown as he stroked her tense jaw. "They will come get me." Natasha spat and tilted her head away so he couldn't touch her.

"And where were they when you needed them?" Loki's voice turned taut, losing its playful tone as his hands fell to his side. "Where were your supposed allies when you were hurting?" Natasha locked eyes with Loki as his words lined with empathy subtly began to falter, as if he _truly_ understood her struggles. "They don't care for you, I gave you proof!" In Loki's mind, he was saving Natasha from the pain of discovering that out on her own, much like he discovered on his own about his true parentage. Tears brimmed in his eyes and his quivering lips turned into a wide grin, baring white teeth. "You should be thanking me!" His voice rose with twisted excitement. "I gave you the truth you always searched for, and didn't know with complete fidelity until now." He pointed at her. "So, rejoice Natasha!" He threw his arms up and smiled even wider which soon faded into a scowl when she didn't play along. He needed her to believe this, and she wasn't giving in so easily. "Your Avengers don't care for you." Loki growled, too lost in thought to realize Natasha's eyes glaze over with her own tears. It angered him that she still latched onto this delusion, when was trying so desperately to show her that it was he that cared. And he only. The only way he could was by showing her kindness, and above all showing her the truth. His voice became softer and slower as he enunciated each word, his chin tilted upwards as he drank in her image. "Nobody cares for you, _but I_." Natasha couldn't help the tears that spilled as she turned away from a confused Loki. His plan backfired and only upset her more, when in reality, she was crying because she truly believed him.

"Why is it that you shed tears of sorrow when it is I that have liberated you?" Loki asked of her quietly, no mocking tone in his voice as he took a careful step forward. "You haven't liberated me! You've made me your prisoner!" Natasha's fists clenched at her sides as she yelled at Loki. She always lashed out when she was in denial and shoved in a corner with no escape. If scared her how capable he was at pulling at her strings until she unraveled. And it scared her how much truth Loki spoke for the God of Lies. It only seemed fitting that he would chose her- lies being all she known, to make her his queen. "I have made you my queen!" He corrected her sharply, pointing a long, stiff finger at her face. His eyes flashed with fury and pain at the fact he was denied yet again. He only wanted her acceptance, and knew this was the only way she would comply. Loki observed Natasha's eyes widen in shock, much like her eyes when he spoke of her ledger in the glass cage, as the reality of things sank in. _'I am in a palace, in space, with Loki who is saying I am his queen.'_ Natasha looked away and breathed out as she felt panic take over. _'Shit._ ' Loki could win her over only if she trusted him, and that is a feat in and of itself. It was possible, but only with the kindness she was deprived of for so long, just as he was.

"Rest." Loki held her chin and directed it so she would look upon him. His command was soft like velvet, and lacked any harsh emotion that usually lined his deep voice. His long fingers inched up Natasha's face to brush a rogue tear off her damp cheek. Her throat tightened at his unexpected kindness and made it hard to swallow. " _Please_. Stop." Natasha hissed and pulled away despite the comfort that overcame her. That shouldn't have overcame her. Although she did comply, making her way to the large, ornate bed. The redhead curled on top of the crisp, green bedspread which was quite an improvement from the one in her hotel room. With her eyes closed, Natasha could still hear Loki approach her, boots echoing throughout the spacious room. "Will you lay under the covers?" Suggesting instead of demanding seemed to work well as she acquiesced. He looked at her for approval before slipping her heels off and setting them on the floor. She watched with wary eyes, genuinely shocked at how gentle he was in contrast to five minutes ago. It scared her how calm she felt with him like this- how willing she was to him. Loki folded the blanket over Natasha's form before she swatted him away. She felt herself wanting to do anything to keep in that soothing state, contradicting the fear that arose from feeling out of control. And she needed control above all. "You don't have to tuck me in like some damn child, Loki." Natasha feared his calmness was merely an act and he would break it along with her neck for what she said.

Instead, Loki breathed out deeply through his nose and stepped away, hands clasped behind his back. "Very well." He replied stiffly. "I will be by sitting by the fire if you require anything of me." When he began to walk away out of ear shot, Natasha muttered under her breath. "I don't need anything from someone like you." Loki stopped in his tracks and sighed quietly, but didn't turn around, simply continuing towards the armchair. With his back hunched from tiredness facing her, Natasha watched Loki's distant eyes as they roved over the flames in front of him. She saw so many emotions that flitted through those green eyes despite his blank face and tight frown. He was completely distressed and disappointed and for some reason she felt guilty, like she did something to cause this. That she had failed him. If what he said was true, and he only wished to make her his queen (with no ulterior motives or cruel plans), Natasha wondered if it would be such a terrible thing. Most men had much more wicked intentions when it came to her. _'Expect for Tony and Bruce and Steve and-Where the hell are they though? Is Loki right?'_ Natasha was awoken from her thoughts when she heard a quiet sniffle and disappointed huff. She swallowed the invitation for Loki to join her in his bed that formed on her tongue. Instead, turning away from the sight of him secretly wiping his eyes and eventually falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha came back to her senses after a good nights rest, but Loki isn't going to give up that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update. There's a lot of internal thought processes in this chapter because Loki and Natasha have to analyze everything. Thanks again to all those who have taken the time read and provided feedback.

"Take me back home Loki." Natasha ordered, jabbing his sleeping form with her index finger. Loki stirred in the armchair and cracked his eyes open. "What an amusing way to be awoken?" He gave her a crooked smile that she might have found endearing under different circumstances. _'If he hadn't tried to take over the world when I was on a mission and kidnapped me.'_ Natasha quirked an eyebrow at that thought, but quickly shoved it away so she could concentrate. "You know? Don't let the plush velvet fool you." He groaned and pushed himself lazily into a sitting position. "It is not a chair made for slumber." Loki's grin dissolved when Natasha fixed an impatient glare at him considering he was trying to change the subject. "Well, you can have your bed all to yourself once you take me back to Earth." She proposed as he walked past her, waving her off.

"Out of the question." Loki muttered as he focused on pouring himself a drink. _'I'd much rather have you in my bed with me._ ' Loki's mind conjured up some pleasant fantasy of he and Natasha tangled together in bed after a bout of sex. Though that would remain nothing more than a fantasy considering she kept denying him. The last thing he wanted to hear after being prematurely awakened was Natasha denying him yet again. In the back of his mind, Loki immediately blamed himself and his inferiority as the main reason Natasha wanted to leave. His heart rate increased slightly as the thoughts persisted. It would require his full attention to repress them, and Natasha's pleas to leave Asgard, to leave him, weren't helping him.

To Natasha, it looked as if Loki was being apathetic to her and her situation as he casually poured himself a drink. In reality, he was far from that. _'Asgard is a majestic place with all it's glory, it is you whom Natasha wishes to run away from.'_ He shook his head and narrowed his eyes before taking a swig of mead, hoping it would help distract him. _'You could never woo a maiden even with your pathetic princely title. What makes you think you could seduce your sworn enemy?'_ He was distracted from his thoughts when he noticed Natasha steadily approaching in his line of vision, eyes narrowed critically at him. "And why is it out of the-" "Because Asgard needs a bloody queen!" Loki hollered, quickly turning to her and clutching his goblet tightly with his long, pale fingers. "Don't you understand that simple notion?" He chuckled breathlessly in frustration as she stood before him. They stood there in silence for a while, Natasha crossing her arms over her chest. He could see many thoughts whirl through her head, that she was looking at him, but not at all. Loki tapped a finger on the counter of a table he was leaned against, anticipating what she was going to say. _'Is she going to acquiesce? Will she finally come to her senses and submit? Or is she planning a thousand ways to slaughter me?'_ Loki's body stiffened and his eyes twitched from the build up of anxiety. _'By the Nines, just ask her!'_ His inner voice was practically screaming at him.

"What is it?" Loki spat the words out quickly, desperate for a response. He casted his eyes away, ashamed he succumbed to his curiosity. Natasha took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling in an even manner before uncrossing her arms and removing whatever distance there was between them. Even in her kitten heels (which she regret packing in the long run), Natasha still had to look up at Loki who towered over her, fists clenched at her sides. "Out of all the infinite number of people in the universe, with millions of galaxies and planets." She extended her arm out towards the view of space from the balcony. "You had to chose me. You had to make me suffer, _again_." She hissed. Natasha mentally cursed herself for confessing that Loki compromised her during the interrogation, but she had to make a point. _'I can't keep saying that all the bad things that happen to me are just a coincidence- Maybe Loki was right, he gave me the truth that I always denied. I am here because I deserve it. Loki is my punishment-my sentence.'_ Her eyes were wide and never faltered from him, emitting great confusion and turmoil. Loki closed his eyes and sighed disappointedly from his nose, his body loosing its tense stature. _'It is true. She finds you utterly repulsive- but you haven't given her much to persuade her otherwise.'_ Guilt washed over Loki as he mulled over what cruelties he had inflicted upon Natasha in their short amount of time together.

"Do you think not that I am a burden unto myself as well?" Loki rested his forehead against Natasha's and raised a hesitant hand to feel her cheek. He'd been wanting to do that, to feel her in a nonviolent manner. Her skin was soft and flushed in the same manner when Heimdall had greeted her with a kiss on the hand. Loki pushed aside the jealousy that he felt when witnessing that action. Jealousy that someone else was touching her, and touching her in ways he never could. ' _Obviously I won't liken myself unto my oafish brother Thor's actions and fall for a mortal.'_ His words echoed in his mind, making it so that he couldn't enjoy the present, couldn't enjoy the small victory in that she didn't push him away. Natasha looked at him through her eyelashes and nodded softly in confusion at his ever changing and sporadic mood. She repressed the urge to press her hand on his bare chest that moved unevenly in a subtle manner with each breath. She hadn't noticed before that his dark green sleeping robe was opened up in the front baring his pale, chiseled form. _'He is rather beautiful- when he's not biting my head off. I can't seem to get a read on him. I don't know if I want to though.'_ Doubt arose along with empathy in her. If anyone knew what it was like feel like a burden, a prisoner to one self, it was Natasha. It scared her in a sense that she could relate more to a homicidal Norse god that the hundreds of people she was in contact with on Earth. _'There is obviously more to him than the whole crazed, tyrant schtick. Just like there is more to me than the people I have killed- right?'_ Was it better to be understood on some distant realm than utterly disregarded back on Earth?

"That doesn't answer my question Loki." Natasha muttered cautiously, a mixture of emotions building up when she saw Loki's eyes open. Part of her needed to satisfy him, meet his expectations, and the other couldn't give a damn. She tried to ignore how her lips grazed softly against Loki's as she spoke, how her breath caught a little in her throat, the electric anticipation that washed over her. She craned her neck back slightly so she could look at him better, and she could ignore that beautiful uneasiness that washed over when she was so close. "Why-" "Please." Loki pleaded earnestly, knitting his eyebrows in a manner that made him look innocent, almost like a child. "Don't make me answer such questions." Loki sighed, seeing Natasha obviously wanted a justification for not answering her question. "After the knowledge that the tesseract has given to me, I find that the truth cripples- It weakens you." His fingers slipped from her cheek and into her soft locks of hair. "Some things are better left unsaid, _unknown_." Natasha cleared her throat and stepped back, folding her arms again. She needed answers. She wasn't the type of person to rely on faith. Every time she bestowed faith upon something, or someone, it always failed her. Her country, her first and only husband, and now the Avengers who were nowhere to be found. _No_. Natasha only functioned with the cold truth that could never betray her. If Loki couldn't tell her the truth, that answered her logical suspicion that there was some ulterior plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it at such an odd place, but I wanted to leave it sort of in the gray while I figure out in detail where I am steering this story. More chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties up the end of Chapter 3 since I sort of left it open. Introduction of Fandral and a reappearance of Heimdall.

"You deny me yet again?" Loki pursed his lips into a frown as he looked upon Natasha and her standoffish demeanor. His green eyes lacked any vidid emotion, no mischievous gleam. They were flat and lifeless, accentuating his grave expression. "You seem surprised." Natasha countered, chin tilted upwards to portray confidence despite the uneasy feeling still residing within her. Loki was too calm, it was somewhat unsettling. At least when he was screaming at her she knew how he felt, like one predicts an oncoming storm. But he couldn't show her how distraught he was by her constant rejection, he needed to feign indifference. Natasha had a way of bringing out his more untamed and emotional side, she toyed with him by clouding his logic. _'She bested me in Midgard with her delicious deceitfulness, but I will have none of it now. The Other was right. My mind was set on childish ambitions. I sought for games. Now I seek Natasha.'_ He slowly looked upon her, his eyes drinking in the way her fingers clenched at her upper arms and her pupils dilated. ' _The way those in her life controlled her was with fear and rage. And I have enough of both to tear up the cosmos!'_ Loki smirked to himself at that thought and took into account what Barton had told him about Natasha, about her twisted need to satisfy those who control her. "Not surprised." He corrected, hands braced behind his back as he stared at his boots. "Disappointed." Loki slowly allowed his eyes to return to Natasha and saw she was turned away, head bowed.

"Do your words betray you?" Loki drawled, allowing a small grin to spread at the knowledge he compromised her yet again. Silence. Natasha kept her back away from him, not letting him use anything more against her. His grin turned into a scowl when she refused to respond. "Fine." Loki stalked past her towards the door, calling over his shoulder. "Feel free to wander around." Natasha dared to look upon him as he clutched the door handle with a smile on his face. "I have some significant business to attend to and shall return shortly." She could tell his words were carefully chosen and could have many meanings. Natasha allowed herself to wonder for a moment once Loki shut the door behind him, if the things he said to her were real. Were the sorrowful words and soft touches another scheme to lure her? _'Is Loki capable of any genuine feeling?'_ Natasha narrowed her eyes at the strong feeling that people wondered the same thing about her. She forced herself to stop the hypothetical questionings and self pity in order to concentrate. She had a plan.

* * *

Natasha peered her head of the door to find an empty hallway, at the end was another set of doors, much larger, that led outside. She decided to take in her environment for the last time, fingers grazing against the engravings on the golden walls depicting detailed battle scenes. Fingers moved to brush against the lavish draperies that hung from the ceiling. She tilted her head to gaze upon paintings that adorned the ceiling, rivaling the exquisiteness of the Sistine Chapel and followed the draperies down to the spotless marble floor. 'I _could get used_ _to this._ ' Natasha shook her head in discouragement. _'No. I need to get the hell out of here.'_ With some effort, she pushed the doors open that led to the courtyard. From there, she saw her destination as a beacon in the distance.

"My my, what an extravagant creature?" A silvery voice came from behind Natasha out of nowhere, and she cursed herself for not being aware of her surroundings and jolting in surprise. "Excuse me?" For a second, she feared Loki had found her, but Natasha looked to see a blond fellow with an amusing goatee which his slender fingers stroked. "So sorry m'lady." The man bowed before her, taking her hand and pressing his lips against it. "I surely had no intentions of startling you." Natasha couldn't stop the blush the spread across her cheeks at the action. _'Damn these men.'_ She cursed to herself and slipped her hand away when his eyes gazed upon her too long to be appropriate. "Although," He drawled, a mischievous, but not malicious smile spread across his handsome face. "The rouge that falls upon your cheeks is quite alluring." Her throat tightened when his finger brushed against her cheek. "It matches your fiery locks of hair I dare say." He moved to twirl a lock between the same finger before Natasha pulled away. "Please." She tilted her head, uncomfortable with the new sensation of being genuinely complimented. _'What will Loki think- Damn Loki.'_ Already, the trickster had planted his domain in her mind.

"My name is Fandral. Excuse me if my forwardness startled you." He bowed his head to her again before excusing himself, walking towards the horse stable. Natasha debated in her head if she could ask the strange man to stay, seeing he was possibly the only friend- _ally_ she would encounter. "What do you do for fun around here?" She got on her tip toes and called out to Fandral. The words seemed unnatural when she spoke about fun, and a slight twinge of pity hit him. Although he pushed it aside, not finding much use for such treacherous emotions. "I don't know about fun," Fandral turned to her and casually crossed his arms over his chest. "But I have some unfortunate business in Vanaheim. I need to have a word with a certain troll. You are welcome to accompany me." Natasha shook her head and a small smile crept on her face as she followed Fandral to the stables. _'This is it. This is my escape. Loki is a damned fool for thinking I wouldn't find someone to get me off this hellhole.'_ When she awoke from her thoughts, she saw a hand stretched to her and Fandral already seated on the horse. "I don't ride with someone without the knowledge of their name." Natasha rolled her eyes at his condition, thinking it harmless not to play along. "Natasha." With that he immediately hoisted her up on the horse and she wrapped her arms around his abdomen as the rode off towards the rainbow bridge.

"Natasha." Fandral hummed, letting the name settle in his mouth. "You only manage to get more beautiful with every detail I glean of you!" He spoke over the roaring wind whipping in their ears as the horse picked up speed. "That line seems a little rehearsed!" Natasha called back, allowing herself to relax as more distance was made between her and Loki and at the sound of Fandral's hearty chuckle. His golden locks undulated in the breeze and brushed against her cheek as she looked over at the shimmering ocean. Fandral tugged at the reins and they slowed to a stop just before the golden dome where Heimdall resided.

"Is that you Fandral?" Heimdall called in his soothing voice before turning to the approaching pair. "How is it you always manage to predict my arrival?" Fandral clapped the man on his shoulder. "You may be able to see here, there, and everywhere you please, but not the future." Heimdall smirked and unsheathed his golden sword. "Indeed the future is beyond me, but your boisterous manners are not. Where do you wish to go?" Fandral side stepped and waved his hand to gesture towards Natasha. "The lady and I intend to visit Vanaheim my good man." Heimdall ignored the suggestive wink and his amber eyes locked on Natasha as he remembered his orders. "I'm afraid not." He frowned and Natasha immediately tightened up at his words. "I must have a word with the lady Natasha before she is permitted to leave. You understand King Loki's strict rules considering how vulnerable Asgard was from the dark elves attack." Heimdall walked up the stairs and positioned the sword back in place. "Fandral, go ahead. I dare say she is not missing much of an opportunity in conversing with trolls." The blond bowed to them both before the vivid vortex opened up and whisked him away.

"Why am I not allowed to leave?" Natasha stepped forward and narrowed her eyes at the man. "My apologies, I have strict orders." Heimdall stepped down from the golden dais and approached her. "Straight from the king himself." He raised a knowing eyebrow at her though she was too busy seething. "Is there no where you can turn a blind eye and let me go?" Natasha frowned at her choice of words. "No pun intended." This made him deeply chuckle which she hoped would loosen him up. "I'm afraid this is beyond me. You're not permitted to leave." Natasha turned away, frustrated at his lack of cooperation as she listened to the ocean fill the silence. _'Then what good are you to me?'_ She couldn't leave, but surely there were some other ways of communicating with the Avengers. "Can't I at least make a call or something? Send a message to my friends?" Again his face turned grave as he nodded. "The king has a way of monitoring all communications made from the Bifrost coming in and from Asgard." Natasha quirked an eyebrow at this information. _'So they have their own form of the NSA here too eh?'_ Heimdall sighed. "You're attempts to escape while understandable, are also futile." Futile wasn't a word she cared to have thrown at her, and would not go down without a fight. "You gotta help me, listen-"

"No, you listen to me." Loki magicked himself before the pair, anger ridden on his pale face. "There is no escaping Asgard," He tugged Natasha's arm so she braced herself against his chest. "And there is no escaping me!" He hissed right in her face, baring the clenched set of teeth he spoke through. Loki momentarily looked away and casted his eyes upon Heimdall would stood silently in the background. "Thank you for your allegiance to the throne, and to me as-" Natasha took this as the opportune moment to break from his grasp and make a run for it. It was foolish she knew, but she already promised she wouldn't surrender so easily. "Oh brother." Loki rolled his eyes and with a flick of the wrist Natasha was knocked out, collapsing onto the rainbow bridge. "Always making things exponentially difficult eh?" Loki casually elbowed Heimdall who didn't budge, instead remaining stoic in the midst of his inappropriate jesting. "Or maybe you are mistaking yourself my king." The observer replied as Loki started to walk towards Natasha. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned on his heels. "Watch your tongue. While your powers are great they can certainly be revoked. Since you have been loyal towards me and my commands, I will mercifully disregard your _pathetic_ jab Heimdall." With that he returned to Natasha and scooped her up before teleporting to his sleeping quarters. Heimdall watched them disappear in a flash of green light and rolled his eyes at Loki's theatrics before returning to his post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have left the story on and odd note but it will pick up as soon as Natasha awakes. More chapters to come. Thanks to all who are reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is extra pissed off, and slightly horny. Natasha is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incorporating the idea that Natasha still clings to fragments of her memories of the Red Room (both altered and real ones) and struggles to fight off certain concepts that she was brainwashed with, for example, extreme loyalty to authority figures/those in control. 
> 
> All of these details will play out in the chapter ahead and make more sense as the story progresses.
> 
> Also, I was going back over the chapters I already posted and found many typos. So sorry I am posting unedited work, but I will try and work on catching the little things before I do post.

"Give me your telecommunication device and any weapons you have on hand." Loki loomed over Natasha who awoke and scurried into a sitting position, eyes locked on him. "Why would I-" "Just. Do it." He hissed, enunciating each word. Natasha sighed and combed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Good morning to you too." She mumbled as she fished for her cell phone and pocketknife. She placed them on his palm that was outstretched and looked up to see him glaring down at her. "Really?" He released an exasperated sigh. "Do you think me a fool?" Loki waved his hand, beckoning Natasha to hand everything over. "Yes, actually-" A swift hand clutched her wrist, stopping her from reaching into her pocket. She snapped her head up to see Loki's nostrils flare and eye twitch. "Do not test me, woman." He ordered, gritting his teeth behind a tight frown as she wrenched her hand away. "Do not touch me, monst-" Natasha's harsh words faltered when Loki's face fell, thin lips forming a subtle pout. She noticed that whenever insulted or upset, he would revert to a childlike state of mind. Her mouth parted open, eyes locked on Loki as he turned his back to her. "Loki," Natasha could see his whole body quiver and tighten up. "I didn't mean-" "I didn't ask for your sympathies!" He shouted, spit projecting onto her. She noted the veins in his forehead bulge. Finding out Natasha attempted to escape through him over the edge. He no longer had the patience or energy to hide how he truly felt. "I asked for your bloody-" Loki let out a shaky sigh and ran his fingers through his dark locks of hair. "I asked for your belongings." He breathed out disappointedly with a hand on his hip.

The strong feeling to satisfy Loki washed over Natasha. It was a trait she having been born with it seemed, maybe it was instilled into her. Whether to satisfy her handlers, comrades, or lovers, Natasha always delivered. As a child training in the Red Room, there was no other option. Her handler was a hot tempered man when she retaliated or failed a mission, and the consequences were severe and left her wobbling for days. But when she performed a new fighting technique correctly, or completed a mission, the smile and an occasional extra roll of bread made up for all the horrors. Natasha literally lived solely for the satisfaction of those who controlled her. She too reverted back to her childlike instincts when she was upset or failed someone. Natasha realized Loki chose her, and she kept fighting back. She had disappointed him. _'No, this is all some trick. I shouldn't feel bad for this guy- god, whatever. Not after all he's done.'_ When Loki turned to Natasha, his green eyes piercing her with intense sadness, she felt her body sink further into the bed. She knew that haunted look, she saw it every day in the goddamn mirror. Whether she was Natasha Romanov, or Natalie Rushman or Natalia Rodovski- whatever her name was, they all had the same eyes. No colored contacts or glasses could hide the horrors that plagued those eyes. The same ones looking at her now. _'What about what I've done?'_ Natasha bit her lip to stop it from quivering before she wrenched her eyes away.

"Will you reveal to me where you have hidden any remaining items?" Loki asked with a patient tone, hands clasped behind him. "A butterfly knife." Natasha blurted out, still avoiding eye contact. "Where?" The god persisted, speaking through clenched teeth. "Sewn in the seam of my underwear, but- ah!" She gasped when swift hands reached for the button of her pants, tugging them off in a rough manner. His eyes now flashed with their usual rage and lust as he looked upon the blade stashed away nicely in her underwear. "Very ingenious of you to keep it there Miss Romanov." He dug his fingers inside to retrieve the knife and smirked as Natasha squirmed against him. "Do I have to search you, or can I trust this is all you're equipped with?" Loki frowned as Natasha slipped her pants back on. "That is all I have, I promise." Natasha found herself instinctively bowing her head and folding her hands in her lap. She was surprised when she felt Loki's cold fingers brush against her jaw and his soft lips pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Her throat tightened and body flushed with unexpected warmth and nervousness. "I believe you, Natasha." She looked up when she heard her name, how it rolled off his tongue so smoothly. She hadn't noticed how deep and silky his voice was, probably because half the time he was screaming.

Loki gave a small smile and nodded before leaving the bed to a door she hadn't noticed before. His eyes narrowed at the metal contraption used for relaying messages, trying to understand its workings. He banged it against the wall, pressed the buttons gently, (because pounding on things worked so well for Thor) and even tried magic. _'By the Nines! How the bloody Hel do you work this insignificant-'_ His thought was cut off when the machine flashed a light upon him after pressing a button he hadn't noticed before. The glow of the phone illuminated the mischievous grin on his face, Loki's plan was working. ' _Now, how to contact her pathetic Avengers.'_ He bit his bottom lip and hesitantly tapped on the Messages app where Clint's name showed up first on the list. _'Oh she makes it so easy!_ ' Loki chuckled to himself and shook his head as he began typing up a message to lead away the Avengers. When the message immediately sent, Loki pondered introducing the device to Asgard. On that note, Loki stepped back into the bedroom with Natasha's phone and weapons locked away. "Stay here for now. I was in the middle of something rather crucial before I was interrupted by your attempted escape." He grimaced at the thought before shaking his head. "I shall return with breakfast shortly. As you humans call it- _the most important meal of the day._ " He seemed more chipper as he smiled at her, walking out of the bedroom with a skip in his step. Not without locking the door behind him. What business did he always have to tend to and why did he lock the door?

Natasha sat in silence for a moment shaking her head, practically jumping out of the bed when she realized what she did. She just gave away all of her weapons and only means of communication. Her odds of escaping or contacting the Avengers were reduced exponentially. It was all a trap, she fell for his little ploy of emotions. Loki exploited Natasha because he knew every little shadowed crevice that made her who she was. ' _Barton told me everything.'_ His words echoed in her head as her shoulders dropped in defeat. Natasha could feel her body go rigid, rage like searing poison flow through her veins. Her chest tightened and throat burned as she tried to repress a scream building up inside. She brought her trembling hands out in front of her, hands that wanted to break something and hear it shatter. _'Maybe like Loki's giant ego.'_ Just the thought of him was a catalyst for her anger. Natasha ran to the door Loki locked her things in and violently jiggled the knob. It zapped her hand and she immediately retracted and shook the pain away. _'He put some damn spell on it or something._ ' This only frustrated Natasha further, causing her to pound on the door like a madman until she grew weary and disappointed in her own stupidity. Her hand slid off the door and back to her side. That's when she felt it.

Natasha looked down to see she still had the bracelet Tony gave her. She was not completely unarmed. This made her smile and chuckle softly as she wiped her cheeks coated in tears. The sound of Loki unlocking the door woke her up from the haze of her small victory and Natasha ran back into the bed and threw the covers over just in time for him to enter. "Eat up. We have a big day ahead of us." The banquet to officially welcome the new king and queen was that night. He dropped a silver tray of food on the night stand, the metal clattering loudly. There was a lack of enthusiasm in his voice as he waited for her to do as commanded. Natasha eyed him carefully, folding her arms in a protective manner over her chest. Loki's eyes were sunken, veins running up the sides of his neck and forehead covered in sweat. His shaky fingers curled into a fist as Natasha sat unwavering. "What is it?" He hissed. "Is the food I have so graciously provided you not to your liking?!" Natasha locked eyes with his more wild, green ones, noticing the pupils were dilated. "Everyone knows you're never supposed to eat food from your captor." Her fingers ghosted against the bracelet, turning it nervously under the sheets in case she needed to use it. "I'll have you know-" Loki stopped his speech as his eyes fell upon what she was doing, mouth parted open in confusion. "What have you got there?" His eyes narrowed as he nudged his chin in the direction of her fiddling hands. "It's just a bracelet." Natasha purred, tilting her head as if she was an innocent kitten in an attempt to distract him.

This action taunted Loki and aroused him. However, anger overruled his feelings because of the great power Natasha had over him. He felt inferior before her, as if she was the ruthless and beautiful god and _he_ was the lowly mortal. She riled him up in every sense of the word. No one ever made him experience a gamut of emotions at such an extreme level. His passion didn't distinguish whether he wanted to seize her neck or press his lips against it, and bite the sensitive flesh. Either way, he wanted to hear her whimper. _Submit._ His mind settled for a compromise. Loki practically pounced at Natasha, swiftly crawling onto the bed and grabbing her neck. He buried his head, breathing in the clean scent of her hair and skin. "You are mine, Miss Romanov." He breathed, noticing the goosebumps that prickled her pale skin. Loki squeezed her neck harder when he realized she was silent underneath him. Natasha did whimper and gasp for breath, eyes widening and glazing over with a layer of tears. Loki let out a deep chuckle and ground his hips against her, a low groan sounding from his throat as he sucked on her neck. Natasha took this as the opportune moment to hit him with her Widow's Bite. The small taser zapped his neck and he momentarily released her and flinched from the electricity. She punched him in the throat and made a mad dash for the door, accidentally knocking over the nightstand and food with it.

Once Loki regained himself, (already weakened from his business prior) he ran after Natasha. Not without slipping on the steaming hot porridge that was spilled on the floor. He clutched his foot and released a slew of Asgardian curse words. Stumbling to the balcony, Loki spotted Natasha frantically running about in the courtyard, hiding behind a hedge as a line of guards jogged past her.

Natasha's chest rose and fell at an unnaturally fast pace as she leaned against a hedge, the sharp leaves tickling her tense body. A line of burly guards clad in leather and golden armor jogged past her in an orderly fashion, much like the rookie SHIELD agents did on the Hellicarrier. The thought of SHIELD, of Earth in general, made Natasha zone out, fear and doubt taking over at the possibility she wouldn't make it out of here. _'No, I have survived on my own abilities and I won't stop now just because of some perverted, bipolar Norse god.'_ She took a deep breath and let her body relax before she continued, turning away from the hedge. _'I can do this, I just-'_ Her thought was cut off when she collided with Loki whose hands immediately seized her shoulders. "Let go of me! Get the hell-" Loki pressed a stiff hand to her mouth, hoping it would silence her. Natasha's eyes flickered to the room to see another Loki dematerializing on the balcony. His arm a vice around her waist, pulling her painfully close to him. The hand and crushing hold Loki had her in were enough to take her breath away. Without many options, Natasha resulted to biting Loki's hand. He pulled it away and chuckled, shaking his finger in a playfully scolding manner. "The infamous Black Widow resulting to nibbling her way out." Loki purred, shaking his head disapprovingly with a smirk as his hand crept down to her ass. "Naughty girl." Natasha gritted her teeth and squirmed in his arms, pounding her fists on his chest plate.

A servant who was sweeping leaves off the marble walkway took notice to the scene, dropping his broom in shock at how the king was treating a woman. The clattering sound broke Loki's attention from Natasha and locked eyes with the old man. "You there!" Loki called for the worker, beckoning him with a wave of his finger. "Approach your king." He roughly turned Natasha around so she could see the man as well, much to her dislike. The servant hesitantly approached the two, clutching his broom in quivering, wrinkled hands. Natasha looked to see the crazed god had a calm smile on his face, and knew that mischief brewed beneath. "Yes my king-" The man's greeting was cut off when he turned into a bowl of soup. Loki couldn't help how his grin widened, baring teeth as he looked upon Natasha's bewildered expression. He shoved her onto a nearby bench and moved away to pick up the bowl. "Damn." He shook his head in disappointment at the soup before locking eyes with Natasha. "I haven't got a spoon." He began laughing uncontrollably, throwing his head back as his shoulders bounced. Natasha's eyes moved to the floor as drops of soup splashed to the ground. Loki's laughter died down as he swiped a tear from his eye. "I cannot deny that I have always desired to do that. Perhaps I never found the right moment." He paused to drink the soup straight from the bowl. "Until now." Loki's eyebrows bounced and his wicked smirk was covered in broth, making Natasha scowl.

_"What?"_ Loki scoffed. "While pathetically trying to escape, again, you spilled my breakfast all over our bedroom floor-" "Your bedroom floor, Loki." Natasha stood up and approached him. "Your. Bedroom." She jabbed her finger into his chest to emphasize each word. "I have nothing to do with you." The last statement came out quieter as her hand fell back to her side. Loki stood silent, eyes frantically moving about as they do when one reads a book. Except for Loki, he couldn't get a read on her. _'Is he giving me the puppy dog stare? How is he going to try and make me feel bad for manhandling me and turning a man into a damn bowl of soup?'_ Natasha backed up and turned away from Loki's intense gaze, fingers rubbing the irritated skin of her neck which had been choked more times than she appreciated. _'Though that moan he let out was kind of attractive- really attractive. And I could feel his boner through his pants-trousers-whatever they're called here.'_ Natasha shook her head of such ludicrous thoughts. ' _You're almost as twisted as he is.'_ She turned around to see his arms folded over his chest as if waiting patiently for something. _'Maybe that's why he chose me.'_ Natasha blinked at Loki and bowed her head. With every act of rebellion, she was punished and forced back in line. She had no way of escaping back to Earth. The only thing she could do was accept her fate with Loki until the Avengers found her.

"Do not fret Natasha." Loki murmured as his hand held and rubbed the back of her neck."We have great plans, which can only be accomplished if they are not impeded by your attempts of escaping." Natasha's body drooped in defeat as she gave into Loki and walked with him. "Hmm?" He craned her neck so she was forced to look at him. "Promise me you won't try running off like this again." Natasha couldn't look at him, too many thoughts going through her head. _'You idiot. Isn't this what you wanted? An escape from doing everyone's dirty work and getting shit in return? You'll never get a better opportunity. You've always lived under the control of others and now you have the chance to rule. To be in control. And you're going to deny it?'_ Her thoughts were cut off by a long finger tilting her chin up and she realized she had stopped walking. _'But this is Loki we're talking about.'_ Natasha looked directly upon Loki. His pale face was framed with dark locks of hair which fell gracefully to his shoulders. He had a small, genuine smile which reached his wide, green eyes with speckles of gold. "Will you do that for me?" Natasha swallowed hard as Loki rested his forehead and nudged his nose against hers. She couldn't respond, just nodded hesitantly. Her heart quickened and her breath got caught in her throat, eyes flickering to his.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is pragmatic and knows she has no other real options. This however, does not mean she won't make Loki's life difficult while she stays with him. Also keep in mind, there's a big difference between acquiescing and willingly submitting. Thanks to all those reading and providing feedback again. I will update soon. 
> 
> (The next chapter will most likely will focus on the Avengers back on Earth and their reaction to everything).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This cuts right into when Natasha and Loki on getting ready for the banquet. If only it were that easy...
> 
> Warning: Sexual Content, Non Explicit Mention of Past Sexual Abuse (as mentioned in the tags because Natasha has a past and it haunts every damn facet of her life), and Mention of Frigga (basically Thor 2 Spoilers, but you already know that was the case).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the author's note at the end of the chapter prior, I mentioned this chapter was supposed to be about the other Avengers reacting to Loki's text. As you can tell, that is not the case. I wanted to slip this chapter in, and possibly one more once Natasha and Loki are at the banquet, and then I'll put the Avengers bit I promised.
> 
> Please read the warnings in the Chapter Summary.

"Natasha!" Loki strode into their room. He found her sitting idly at the vanity. Natasha's eyes calmly flickered to look at Loki in the reflection of the gold trimmed mirror. "Yes?" She asked in a calm, even tone which seemed to mock him. "With the wardrobe I gifted to you, you still don your old Midgardian garb?" He wore a tight facial expression, nostrils flared in controlled fury, lips set in a thin line. To be quite honest, which neither of them rarely were, Natasha didn't wear her normal clothes to necessarily bother Loki. Her old clothes were the last and only thing she had to cling onto of her old life. _Sentiment._ She would never admit this though. "We are required in the banquet hall and you shall not appear before the court dressed like that. You will _not_ make a fool out of me." He scoffed and pointed at her in disgust. Natasha finally turned around halfway so she could really look at him. "Too late." She huffed at him casually. Loki knew he was a fool, it was instilled into him his whole life. To hear Natasha join the rest of the people whom he held dear, but not likewise stung Loki. It was a blow to his heart and his ego. He needed dominance, and the throne would not be enough. He needed Natasha's approval of him, and it enraged him that she wouldn't comply.

"You will do as I command!" Loki fumed. "I am your king-" "But I am not your queen!" Natasha hollered back sternly, fingers tightening around the edge of the marble tabletop of the vanity. That possessive tone and way he demanded things of her constantly was enough to wear away at her calm facade. Natasha breathed deeply, chest rising and falling as she held her glare on Loki for what seemed like forever. "Put the clothes I set out for you." He murmured in a defeated tone, looking down at the floor. _'I have failed yet again. It seems as though I am incapable of luring Natasha unto me. If I, a god and king cannot bridle a pathetic mortal, then maybe the throne would suit me ill as Thor claimed when we stood upon that mountain on Midgard- what seemed like ages ago.'_ Loki looked back after awaking from his thoughts to see Natasha was standing still, waiting for something of him. "Please." He hissed, fingers tightening on his golden staff. She rolled her eyes before turning her back to him as she began to unbutton her blouse. ' _But there be nothing pathetic about Natasha- No. That'd be the last word to cross my mind.'_ Loki stayed where he was, licking his lips and clearing his throat in anticipation as he watched the white garment fall to the floor. Natasha slipped her black slacks off, hips wiggling much to Loki's deeply controlled pleasure, and turned once again to face him.

"Do I have to put on a corset or something?" Natasha half snorted even though she felt uneasy with the way he stared at her as she stood in just her underwear before him. His eyes were filled with lust and rage. The two emotions Natasha never succumbed to because she hated feeling out of control. "Yes, you do actually." Loki strode towards the armoire and opened one of the drawers, pulling out and admiring a dark green corset. Loki nudged his head for Natasha to come to him and she reluctantly complied. "Remove your remaining garments and put this on." His voice lost its edge as he watched her unbuckle her bra from behind and strip her underwear off. "Do you really think I know how to put one of those on?" Natasha wrapped her arms around her bare breasts and eyeballed the corset, wondering how she was going to do this. Loki smirked. "No. But luckily, I do." She snatched it from his hands, earning a chuckle from him before slipping inside.

"I don't think 'lucky' is the right word." Natasha whined as she felt the oxygen leave her body. Even before lacing it up, the corset was already constricting. Loki turned Natasha around and brushed her hair off her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. "I am very lucky indeed." He tugged the laces tightly without a warning, causing Natasha to gasp and jolt in surprise as the corset became even tighter. Loki predicted her reaction and wasn't disappointed. A not so deep but very twisted part of him enjoyed Natasha in a state of shock and horror. The woman who's life depended on control and meticulous analyzation. To watch her stoic facade slip off, more like torn away thrilled him. _'Oh to watch you unravel.'_ Loki mused to himself and chuckled deeply at the thought, sending shivers through Natasha's body.

"You make the _loveliest_ of sounds." Natasha couldn't see Loki, but she could feel him smile against her neck and by the way he spoke. She could feel his hips rut crudely against her backside, punctuated the word. _'Wow, that was pretty hot actually. Really, really-'_ It scared her how much restraint she had to have not to reply back, not to let herself lose control. "How about we skip the perverted fantasies and get this banquet over with?" She growled, but it was really more like a forced plea. Loki's hands traced the intricate pattern of the corset, slowly ghosting his fingers over her breasts, her waist, her hips- anything he could touch. "Ah, but is this not more fun?" He moaned and swiftly drew her closer against him again, rolling his hips to press his erection firmly and unrelenting against her. Natasha let out a soft, ragged breath as he did so. Simultaneously, his other hand grazed up the inside of her thighs, feeling her through the cloth. She shouldn't be enjoying this, let alone allowing it. Her mind was clouded in pleasure and she felt her legs tremble in anticipation and hips subtly buck into his hand. "No." She breathed out and gripped his wrist tightly. Part of Natasha grabbed it to pull Loki's hand away, the other grabbed it to ensure he wouldn't pull away on his own accord just to tease her. "It-it isn't fun." She choked the words out and jerked herself away to regain composure.

Natasha wasn't used to someone treating her body like a beautiful instrument instead of a meaningless fuck hole. She wasn't used to feeling pleasure without there being some cruel twist to it. A wave of fear, guilt, or regret. But she did feel fear at that moment. Fear that Loki would be the first man to touch her with good intentions. (For the most part, he meant no harm at least). She didn't want to think about the men that trained her body for the sole purpose of fucking or fucking someone over. That took the love out of love making. Their tobacco stained fingers probing her in the most sensitive and private areas until she cried or added blood to their already dirty hands. She couldn't make a run for it, or they would punish her so severely she couldn't walk straight for days. The only time she ever did feel an ounce of pleasure when it came to sexual acts was when she slept with world class criminals and stabbed them in the throat before they came. That's where the guilt came in. She almost pitied them, that the last thing they saw was her looming over them not knowing what was going to happen next. Their eyes once glazed over with pleasure become empty voids as death takes over. Even then, she made herself not express any reaction to sex, always cringing as she felt their bodies go cold beneath her. Natasha bowed her head so Loki couldn't see how flustered she was. How her eyes gleamed and cheeks blushed, skin too warm and over sensitive. She also didn't want to give him that victory over her like the men of her past had.

"Very well." Loki sighed, knowing that Natasha was obviously uncomfortable with his bold attempts at intimacy. Part of him wondered if it was just him, or did she react this way to other men as well. _'Barton hadn't in fact told me everything.'_ The thought that it was very possible that men tainted sexual acts as a form of torture on Natasha sickened him. Any hints of lust in his eyes fizzled out and were replaced with stone cold confusion and turmoil. When Natasha pulled away, instead of lashing out in a ferocious and confident manner like he assumed, she reverted to a submissive state as if she was instinctively waiting for some form of punishment for not willing her body to him. _'I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on.'_ Natasha's words from when they first met in his glass cage came to mind. Seeing her now, trembling and disheveled from the simplest of acts proved that she did indeed care a lot. With that in mind, Loki seethed and turned back to the armoire, pulling out a matching velvet green gown. _'That reminds me of that damned medieval fair Steve tried to drag me to on my weekend off.'_ Natasha chuckled to herself at the thought, distracting her momentarily from the memories of her past. _'I would take going with him to the fair over this golden hellhole any day. I wish I would've-'_

"What is it that you find so humorous?" Loki inquired impatiently, as if he had to repeat himself. Natasha latched onto the that memory and would not reveal it to Loki. She shook her head quickly, fingers gripping at her sides in a defensive manner, as if preparing herself for some for of abuse for being insubordinate. "Would you prefer if I showed you off to the Royal court in only what you are clothed in now?" Loki snapped, automatically assuming she was chuckling at the dress he chose her, which happened to be his dead mother Frigga's. Natasha for once didn't doubt his threat, thinking it very likely in Loki's cruel and perverted mind to punish her in such a degrading and sexual way much like the men of her past. But Loki's mind was too lost in the thoughts of his mother as his fingers gripped tightly to the soft fabric. He didn't want to think about that time of his life, locked away and rejected. He didn't want the guilt and rage that came with memories of their last days together. Frigga's dress was the last and only thing Loki had to cling onto of his mother. _Sentiment._ He would never admit this though. Loki's magic, which he usually had great control over, began to thrum through his veins, fingertips tingling and chest tightening. How he wished to burst into a flash of light and flicker out of existence. But alas, there was a banquet to attend and a woman he could not tame standing before him. Natasha's silence to his proposal was more than a sufficient answer. "Then put the damned dress on." He shoved it into her arms and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter didn't scare you away. I promise there will be more lighthearted material to come because there has to be balance. 
> 
> The 'You met me at a very strange time in my life.' quote from Fight Club always comes to mind whenever I post a chapter and notices it ends at a very odd moment. The next chapter will pick up with Natasha and Loki already at the banquet like I mentioned in the prior notes. 
> 
> Thanks to all those reading and providing feedback. I know I keep saying it, and it is probably annoying you, but it's true. Thank you again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up when they're already at the welcoming banquet and mostly focuses on Loki who is acting like a little shit. It also has another appearance of Fandral who is not pleased with this, and Natasha feeling likewise. There is a lot of thought processes that occur in this chapter so that is why half the text appears to be italicized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update sooner but I was in Chicago picking my cousin up from the airport. Thanks to all the lovely readers and those who graciously took the time to provide feedback. As always, I read over the chapter and still manage to find typos, so sorry in advance since I have no one to edit and I suck at it myself. Anyways, updating may be slightly delayed with the holidays and all, but I hope to post something soon and hope you enjoy!

Fandral and Loki stood in the corner of the banquet hall, observing everything occurring around them. Of course, Fandral was merely observing the servants bustling from the kitchen, bringing steaming roasts on silver and gold platters, and the fair maidens. Loki's eyes flitted about the spacious room as he leaned against one of the many marble columns, but always returned to Natasha who was sitting stiffly beside a nobleman who was busy chowing down and making merriment with the Warrior's Three. "How did you manage to snag such a fierce beauty?" Fandral's silvery voice interrupted Loki's calculations as his eyes honed in on Natasha. He was wise enough not to mention he met her already and he quite enjoyed her company, especially knowing the trickster's jealous nature. "Why must you say it in such a manner?" Loki snapped, eyes blinking repeatedly. Nobody, except Heimdall and Natasha herself knew about the kidnapping and the way his friend said it put him on edge, paranoid he knew the truth. The new king looked to see his friend was put off and confused by his sudden hostility towards the compliment, and forced himself to loosen up.

 _'Of course he doesn't know a thing. He's always been oblivious- Too busy chasing skirts rather than the truth.'_ Loki reassured himself, settling his mind. "What I mean is that you make it seem as if I am incapable of acquiring a woman. I may not be as apt as you," He smiled at Fandral. "But I have had other desires and pursuits on my mind." Loki's shoulders dropped, the memories physically weighing him down. All the struggle it took to get where he was at- his family in shambles, worlds hung in the balance, the torturous dreams, scavenging through the darkest crevices of the universe just so he could have Asgard to rule. He didn't want to think about why the throne was so important to him, knowing the truth would only diminish his life work. Logic would make him look like a fool.

"I suppose you're right." Fandral awoke him from his thoughts. "While I was chasing maidens, you were chasing the throne-" He stopped his observation when he noticed Loki's eyebrows deepen and eyes darken, clouded with pain and turmoil. "And you have it now." He grinned and reassuringly pat Loki on the back causing him to stagger forward, not prepared for the sudden touch. "And more." The flirt's hand gestured towards Natasha who was swishing her goblet around idly, frowning at the contents of the drink. "I don't have her yet." The proud god reluctantly confessed, rubbing his forehead in an aggravated manner. "In body yes, but not in spirit." Loki growled in frustration more towards himself, glaring at his friend and hoping he would understand his predicament by that alone, not really wishing to elaborate on his failures.

"Well," Fandral sighed, rubbing his blond goatee in deep consideration before beaming at the sight of drinks being offered to him which Loki merely waved away. "I hope the lady isn't as tight laced as her dress." Fandral brought his goblet to the grin spreading across his face, eyebrows raised up in amusement. "She's not yours for the taking." Loki snapped at him when he saw mischief envelope Fandral's features. The dark haired god had gone through enough obstacles and humiliation to obtain Natasha and couldn't even bring himself to joke about sharing her with anyone. _'She is likened unto a trophy. Living proof of my power and abilities._ ' Loki was too clouded with pride and confusion to admit that there might be something more to his feelings of Natasha. Something deeper and unexplainable than domination. "And she is not yours for the keeping like some animal you stroke when you seek entertainment and lock away in a cage when you grow tired." Fandral's eyes narrowed in disgust at Loki's possessive words. While Fandral was a flirt, above all he was a gentleman, and had morals and consideration for others, concepts Loki threw out ages ago.

At first she was cautious towards him, Fandral found Natasha was rather pleasant once she warmed up and didn't deserve such treatment from Loki. He observed her tight and uncomfortable stature, how she shied away from his compliments. He wondered if she was always so cautious and defensive, or had Loki made her that way. While Loki was his friend, Fandral never subscribing to the rumors and lore of his dastardly deeds, and grew to honestly appreciate the trickster's amusing company, there was always a nagging feeling that things were never right with the god. Fandral needed to know if Loki was truly oblivious to his inexcusable behavior or just playing the fool. "Maybe that is why a frown settles upon her lovely lips." Fandral mused, humming the taunt just loud enough for Loki to hear. "What is the meaning behind your incredulous words?" They both knew Loki knew what Fandral meant, the blond's suspicions proven correct. _'I know I mistreat her- But she doesn't listen! While she promises not to run away that doesn't change the fact she won't submit. She acts like a wild animal and I am merely taming her. Yes that's it- taming her. Fandral only speaks to provoke me surely._ ' The king shook his head, agreeing with himself before being awoken by his friend speaking again.

"Maybe your lady is unhappy with _you_." He poked his finger clumsily into Loki's chest in a drunken manner, emphasizing the word. "I see the way you eye her as if a helpless doe you wish to hunt down." Fandral voice lowered to a whisper. "Like an animal." He shook his head disapprovingly, the 'tsk tsk' sound escaping his lips. "Really Loki, it's rather unsettling." The blond chided before taking another sip of mead, glancing over to see Loki seething at his words. He knew above all the trickster hated his failures and faults to be thrown at him, but someone had to do it. Nobody dared to tell him the truth, and their fear of Loki which he thrived off of would also be his undoing. "I was somewhat afraid to tell you but-" Fandral's confession was interrupted when Loki's body began to tense up at his words. "She is a bloody mortal! _An animal!_ " The hum of conversation that disguised their discussion died down, the scratching sound of chairs skidding against the marble floor echoed as everyone turned to look at their new king that was fuming mad. He paused, and took a deep breath through his nose before turning to the crowd. "Carry on!" Loki addressed the court in a sing song voice, eyes latching on Natasha to see she pieced together he was talking about her.

"And another thing," Loki swiftly turned back to a displeased Fandral once the court carried on with their conversations as commanded. "You should fear me Fandral. That is the one wise decision you have probably made in the last millennia." Fandral frowned at the harsh words being spat at him, casting his eyes away and chewing on the inside of his lip. "Fear is all I have now." Loki pulled at the fur collar of his velvet cloak, straightening it in a confident manner. "That and the throne." The king added, as if rubbing it in his friend's face before stalking away to join the crowd. His pretentious and cruel words directed at his friend hit a nerve. Loki always took those that cared for him for granted and Fandral couldn't simply allow him to continue on with the delusion that his behavior was alright. The king had to know that one can only be pushed so far before never returning. He needed to be humbled and Natasha was the perfect weapon. A swift hand clamped down on Loki's arm and pulled him backwards. "But not the heart of your own beloved queen." Fandral hissed, sounding the most serious and threatening as ever. Loki didn't turn around to look at the aggravated blond, not wanting him to see the shock written over his face.

"And you call me unwise." At the harsh truth being hissed into his ear, Loki pried his arm away in a violent manner before forcing himself to look at the man he thought to be his only friend and confidant. "My king." Fandral dared to call him before storming away, voice dripping with poison and disgust that reminded Loki of his father Odin. Quite unusual for the lighthearted fellow. _'My king._ ' The words echoed in his mind as he looked upon the lavish ceremony held in his honor. _'Yet I lack honor. The throne is ill gotten, Natasha- ill gotten. Do I steal away that which I desire because I do not deserve it on my own unrighteous merits?_ ' Loki's thoughts were drowned out by the clatter of silverware, boisterous laughter, glasses clanking together, and conversations of well fought wars and how the other realms were inferior to Asgard.

"Loki! Come join us! Don't be like the All-father who never had a taste for festivities." A drunken nobleman with his arm around the servant girl refilling his drink spoke up, waking the king from his thoughts. _'Yes, Loki. Don't be like your father.'_ His eyes unfocused at the thought he was becoming what he most detested. Odin. Who stole him away for the greater good of Asgard, just as Loki stole Natasha away for the same retched purpose. ' _How can I despise my father and scold Natasha for expereincing the same horrid feelings that overcame me when I found I was nothing but a pawn in someone's plan?'_ Loki's mouth parted in subtle shock at the realization. _'But Natasha deserves not this punishment, she is more than a pawn. She is a queen. My queen.'_ His eyes refocused when he felt the whole room staring at him. "Loki my king, are you ill?" A woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his odd and distant behavior. _'You look like a fool._ ' He forced himself to concentrate on the moment, on getting through this evening. It's easy to let your thoughts take over when there is nobody there to distract you from them. "Never better." Loki effortlessly waved their concerns away as he strode towards the plush chair at the head of the long dining table.

"You've been paying closer attention to your drink than your queen!" The room burst into laughter, some even pounding their fists on the table in a crude manner. "No, I dare say Loki hasn't touched either all night!" A woman too far away for him to discern shouted in delight, and everyone yet again burst into laughter, the sounds louder and more magnified, puffy faces turned red as they rubbed their bloated bellies full with food and drink. "They only jest my queen." The nobleman sitting next to Natasha turned to comfort her. "I know." That was all Natasha wanted to say on the matter before taking a sip of wine, too embarrassed and infuriated that Loki had forced her to attend the banquet in the first place. Ignored all night, surrounded by gaudy and obnoxious company that spoke of topics she had no interest or knowledge of, and now the butt of their jokes. _'And what does Loki do? Absolutely nothing of course!'_ Natasha seethed, burying her head into her arms. _'I was a fool to think he gave a rat's ass about me- A fool. I am nothing but a part in his twisted game. He doesn't want me- he wants the throne and can't rule without a queen._ ' Natasha concluded as she watched with tired eyes as Loki took a seat next to her at the head of the table. _'A fool._ ' The spy repeated in her head as she watched the dark haired king force a smile to his court before paying attention to the roast on his plate, not once acknowledging her presence.

"That hunt was most enjoyable indeed." Natasha halfheartedly listened to the kind nobleman converse eagerly with his friends, mildly comforted by his presence. "I feel it would be an activity our Queen Natasha would thoroughly enjoy." He turned to her and smiled as a way of asking if she'd agree with his statement. Her eyes refocused when she realized they were addressing her. "I would love to go on a hunt, yes." Natasha replied distantly in a monotonous voice, head slumped into the palm of her hand. "Then I shall take you." Loki declared, setting his silverware on the now empty plate. There was no grin or mischievous manner to his words. No. He spoke the plain, refreshing truth. Natasha turned around to look at Loki, sizing up his unnaturally calm demeanor, knowing full well it didn't match how he truly felt.

"Okay." Natasha replied slowly, head slightly bowed. _'Why does he all the sudden care about what I want?_ ' The red head narrowed her eyes at him, trying to detect some indicator concerning his conflicting, ever changing emotions. "If this is indeed what you want?" He returned her pensive glare, dark eyebrows creasing. ' _Fandral is right for once I suppose. I can't treat her like an animal if I seek her submission. Natasha will only willingly administer herself at my mercy on the condition that I also garner her trust. If she thinks I trust her enough to go into the wilderness- armed, maybe she will return the favor.'_ Loki justified wanting to please his new queen with logic. Of course his schemes made sense in his twisted mind, but his intentions with Natasha were far from cruel, even if he couldn't humble himself to admit it. "It is." Natasha answered cautiously as if waiting for some twist, some punishment. "Perfect." He gave her a tight smile before returning to his plate. Though it was far from perfect, it always would be with Loki. He would never flat out say, even in the privacy of his own mind, that his hopes for Natasha's returned affections had no ulterior motives. He wanted her for the sake of wanting her. No strings attached. No tricks. But Natasha was smart enough to know Loki's truths were just as dangerous as his lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst! I promise the next chapter will be much lighter. I swear anything that doesn't make sense will soon enough and if you're utterly confused on anything I can answer any questions. Like I said, I hope to update soon and glad for all the lovely feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is that 'Avengers React to Loki's Misleading Text from Chapter 5' chapter I promised. My attempts at writing a lighthearted chapter. The boys are all snark masters which leads to bickering, but they can be serious when they need to be. And they need to be.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

"Where the hell is Nat?" Tony whined before clumsily taking a swig of vodka. "These drinking games are no fun without a real competition." He scrunched his face as the bitter liquid hit his stomach, forming a bad mixture with the two chili cheese dogs already there. "And you call yourselves men!" He dramatically narrowed his eyes in disgust at the group surrounding him. "You call _drinking to the point your veins are filled with vodka while the rest of us watch in boredom_ a drinking game?" Bruce's eyebrows shot up skeptically at his statement. Someone had to call Stark out on his bullshit. "And anatomically speaking, yes we are men." He slipped his glasses off, concentrating on removing the smudge marks and particles of dust residue forming on the lenses instead of Tony's smug grin. "Some of us can't afford to be hungover." The doctor gave a small, cheesy grin before slipping the glasses back on and flipping open the newspaper. "And why is that?" Tony egged him on, question being interrupted by Steve's audible snore whose head was resting uncomfortably in the palm of his hand.

"Because some of us actually have to work." Clint shut the fridge and approached the group with a low calorie lemonade drink. Bruce hummed in approval at the archer's comment as he flipped the page of the paper. Steve shot up at the sound of Clint's chair screeching against the tile, frantically glancing at his surroundings. "Really Barton?" Tony sneered as he reached for a handful of popcorn, causing some to spill onto the table. "First, your uniform is purple. _Purple_. And now low calorie drinks? Where did Fury pick you up? A gay bar." Clint took Tony's light hearted jabs all in stride, dishing it back when necessary. "Actually, it was a circus Stark. Do your homework." He smirked when he saw Steve roll his eyes at the idea that their bantering would continue all night. "And I have a figure to maintain." He gestured to his body in a jokingly suggestive manner, eyebrows wiggling. "Besides," Clint lost his cheesy bedroom eyes and his voice returned to its usually rough tone. "Not everybody has the metabolism of a prepubescent girl." The archer chuckled at his own joke before taking a sip of his diet drink.

"Or the liver of an eighty year old man." Steve entered into the conversation, if only to humble the billionaire. "And you would know all about that." Tony immediately shot back, Steve sighing inwardly at the fact he didn't see that joke coming, and anticipating his usual nickname. "Grandpa." Tony enunciated the nickname clearly, confidently nudging his chin in the unamused Captain's direction before taking another gulp of his drink. Tony's eyes latched on him, looking for a reaction that didn't come, so he pestered him some more. "Say, Steve-o." Stark leaned his elbows on the table and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as if afraid to tell his secret. "I think there was a letter for you in the mail today." Clint was almost surprised when Rogers actually bought into the story. (In Steve's defense, he was always secretly wondering when his old war buddies would shoot him something in the mail one of these days). "Yeah. Who's it from?" He eagerly leaned closer too, anticipating the drunk's response with wide, genuinely excited eyes.

"AARP."

Bruce couldn't control his utter annoyance with Tony who was cackling away any longer, and could tell his last comment was more unnecessary than his usual jokes. "Oh God Stark." The usual mild man set his newspaper down, revealing his eyes to be rolling at how the pointless conversation managed to get even worse. "We need Tasha not for your drinking games, but to keep our brain cells from being helplessly diminished by cheap liquor and cheaper jokes." Steve eyebrows creased at the sound of her name, as if realizing something for the first time. "Yeah, Banner's got a point." He stood up from his chair and shook his finger at the group. "Where the hell is she? Nat told me before she left that the gig was going to be a piece of cake. Two days tops." Steve paced around the kitchen and rustled his hair. "I got a text from her this morning- didn't have time to answer it though." Clint screwed the lid of his drink back on so he could rummage through pockets to find his phone. "I was working." He shot a playful glare Tony's way who just rolled his eyes in reply. "You make it seem like I don't run a billion dollar company and save the world on top of that." Stark crossed his arms over his puffed up chest and looked to his group for a response. "You don't. Your girlfriend does." Clint reminded him as Tony looked to his last friend for support. "He has a point." Bruce shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"What did the text say Barton?" Steve interrupted another potential argument. "Text?- Oh yeah." Clint looked to see his pockets were empty and remembered he left his phone to charge on his bed. "Be right back!" He jumped from his seat and headed down the hall. "Left my phone in my room." Steve exhaled deeply from his nose with his hand on his hips, impatient eyes following the archer who disappeared down the hall. "Is anyone else worried about Natasha?" The Captain muttered. The obnoxious air of childish humor left the room as Bruce and Tony shared a grave look. "I-I'm sure she's fine." Bruce waved the thought off, rubbing his forehead in frustration as his mind already flitted through the dastardly scenarios that could have occurred. His fingers tightened on the edge of the tabletop to the point his knuckles whitened and protruded from the skin. Tony swallowed hard and tried to ignore the worrying state his friend was in.

_Injured, starving, homeless, deserted, kidnapped, tortured, dead-_

Dead didn't seem likely to Bruce, or else he would feel peace, not anxiety. He would never admit that as much as he would miss her, Natasha didn't deserve the life she lived out of everyone in the group, and death would be a great blessing. He sometimes dreamed she would come to him in pain asking to be put down and he would give her the peaceful death she deserved. _'I really am a twisted fellow, aren't I?_ ' Bruce pondered for a moment before the anxiety induced thoughts returned. Something inside him kept persisting it was kidnap, but he pushed it aside when Clint returned. "Here we are!" The archer reentered the kitchen and slipped atop the countertop where Steve was leaned against. Barton didn't want to admit to himself that there was indeed something suspicious about Natasha's absence, but he would never show it. Like Tony, he made jokes to conceal the rising fear in the back of his mind. "Stark? Did you change my passcode again- Oh. Never mind. Just typed it in wrong." The archer chuckled before opening up his phone. "Alright, Nat." He slid his finger through his contacts until he found her name. "Okay, listen up." Clint's eyes narrowed to read the tiny words. He always saw better from a distance.

"It says: **I regret to inform you, Clinton Barton that my engagements in the region of Russia will be extended until further notice. Do not fret, friend** \- What the hell?" He looked up from the message to see if the rest of the group was just as confused. "Is that all the message says?" Steve inquired, noticing the text bubble seemed to have more than what he read. "Oh yeah. Um, it's says- **Do not fret, friend. Please inform the others as well so their minds needn't wander.** "

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally click on Shakespeare's contact instead?" Tony tried for another joke to ease the tension and distract him from the anxiety. "Not now Tony." Bruce muttered as he rubbed his temples, a tip Steve taught him to relieve the stress of overexposure to the billionaire. "How about never?" Clint quipped as Steve took the phone from him for a better look. Tony raised his hands above his head in defeat, sinking back in his seat. His mind mulled over the information he had received about Natasha properly now that he wasn't distracted with coming up with jokes and comebacks. "That doesn't sound like her at all. Not enough insults in Latin or -" "Nat doesn't know Latin." Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony. Bruce hunched forward in his seat and gripped his curls in utter frustration, knowing full well this wasn't going anywhere good. "Oh yes she does. Trust me, we go way back." Tony rolled his eyes and spoke from the corner of his mouth. "' _We go way back?' We go-_ Really?" Clint persisted, annoyance lacing his raised voice. Bruce could feel his anger boiling up and needed complete concentration to manage it, and the pair had been bickering all night. Bruce could take it on a normal day, but the fact Natasha was gone and they still couldn't stop fighting for her made him upset. "I've known her longer than you, I think I would know if-"

"Shut your mouths!" Bruce beat his fist against the tabletop, causing everything to bounce as the table vibrated from the force. "Both of you." He breathed out, upset that he had to lose control, but relieved by the surprising silence. "Doctor Banner." After a moment Steve cautiously interjected as always. "I'm fine- Really." Bruce distracted himself by clenching and unclenching his fists, concentrating on a happy memory. Everyone in the team knew to leave him be and stay silent, recognizing the technique and knowing it took his full attention. His mind managed to conjure up (despite his persisting thoughts) his last memory with Natasha before she left weeks ago:

Natasha had just returned from a brutal mission in Bolivia and was pretty shaken up. The team was coming back from a SHIELD vs Avengers bowling night to celebrate her success (despite being starved and tortured for information before escaping through a trash chute) and were riding the subway back to tower. Steve being the gentlemen he is, stood up from his seat next to Bruce when he saw her standing, clutching a pole to support herself. Even though Natasha pretended to hate being 'smothered' as she so lovingly put it when her teammates helped her out, she secretly relished the true feeling of camaraderie, the sense of belonging. Tony genuinely smiled while draping his expensive, designer jacket over her shoulders and gave them a friendly rub before turning to Clint for a game of tic tack toe. "Do you mind?" Natasha softly muttered, eyes flickering cautiously to his for approval. "Sure. Of course- yeah." Bruce wasn't used to her giving more than a friendly greeting hug or a reassuring pat on the back after a hard battle. He was surprised when she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed in relief. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, especially when he noticed some pervert trying to look up her skirt. "Did bowling really-" His question was cut off when he saw Natasha had curled in closer against him, eyelids drooped as sleep took over. "I see how it is." Bruce smiled to himself.

Bruce frowned to himself. He listened to his heartbeat in his ear, waking him up from the memory. "She was supposed to take leave, you know- _to clear her head_." Clint waved his hands around, trying to come up with the right words. "We all saw how shaken up she was from her last mission in Bolivia." He added quietly, finding himself scrolling through old messages on his phone they shared to comfort him. "But you know Nat." The archer chuckled and rolled his eyes, but there was a distant quality to his words. As if they really didn't know Natasha, just what she let them see. "She can't take a vacation like a normal person. So, Fury settled on an easy gig to take out some money laundering Russian." He locked his phone, ending the reminiscing session. "Easy stuff really. Like level 3 we're talking here." Everyone on the team knew when Clint was genuinely worried or afraid, he always began to reassure himself out loud. "She'll be back soon. Don't-" "Don't what Clint? _Worry?_ Is that what you were going to say?" Steve pressed off the counter so he could glare at the archer head on. When he needed to, the Captain could be a very intimidating man. "I-uh just-" Clint didn't know how to respond, but Steve cut him off again before he could. "We don't hear from Natasha in weeks. And when we do," He points at Clint's phone. "It doesn't even sound like her." He turned his back to the group, rustling his hair again.

"She wouldn't just wait this long to contact us either!" Steve added when he came to the realization. "Natasha isn't that careless." He muttered more to himself. His throat tightened and foot tapped nervously at the crazy idea building up in his head. "We should go to Moscow." He whipped his head up to see the group's response. Tony stood up from the table and shook his head. "Okay, let's be reasonable for a moment here." He stood in the middle of the room and folded his arms. " _Me? Reasonable?_ I know." He shrugged nonchalantly. "How about we- I don't know, call her?" Steve and Clint looked to each other and shook their heads at the idea. "SHIELD protocol mandates agents use disposable phones and get rid of them after one use." Barton replied almost robotically, eyes set hard as the reality of the situation truly sunk in. Tony narrowed his eyes, his mind immediately thinking how much that sounded like something from the Mission Impossible movies. "If she is even in a situation where she could contact us," Steve clarified. "Then she wouldn't use the same number twice." Bruce nervously pulled the collar of his shirt loose. "So, basically you're saying we have no way of contacting her." The room was silent, and for the first time the doctor didn't like it. "Am I wrong to assume that?" He persisted, standing from his chair and approaching the group, nervously twiddling his glasses between his thumb and index finger.

"No, you're not-" Steve curtly replied, not wanting to hear how detrimental the situation had gotten. He was leaning his forearm against the wall like he always did when deep in thought. "We'll figure something out guys!" Tony laughed exasperatedly, noticing the defeated looks of his once determined teammates, surprised at how they all had suddenly given up. "Right?" The billionaire added less confidently, his own insecurities slipping through his voice. "Yeah." They all nodded and murmured before slowly filtering out of the kitchen, the tense atmosphere and uncomfortable sense that things were not alright with Natasha being too much for them to handle. Tony stood in the now empty room and his eyes flitted towards the bottle of vodka still on the table that would've been finished by now if Natasha was with them, _safe with them_. Tony rubbed his forehead and made his way to the table before slumping back in his seat. He sighed deeply before twisting the cap off and lifting the lukewarm bottle into the air. "Cheers." Stark took a big gulp that would've made her proud, throwing his head back so the alcohol practically slid down his throat. "Wherever the hell you are." He muttered before taking the bottle to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be picking back up with Natasha and Loki at the party will be up soon after all partying at my place dies down and I can actually concentrate. I've already taken many liberties with Natasha and Loki's characterization, so I hope I didn't mess the rest of the Avengers up too bad. Thanks for all those reading and giving feedback, I am truly grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks right back up with the celebration of Natasha and Loki as the new rulers of Asgard. Introduction of Thor. Natasha and Thor friendship because there isn't enough of that in the fandom. Mentions of Frigga. Reaching a crucial point in Natasha and Loki's relationship by the end of this chapter so if you want, you can just skip the emotional pep talk stuff between Thor and Nat if that isn't your thing.
> 
> Oh, and just to mention, I have this little idea that Thor likes to call Natasha 'Little One' because she's much shorter than he and it annoys her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update. My two excuses being the holidays and I was actually writing a whole bunch of chapters that I completely forgot to stop and upload one. Sorry for any typos. And thank you all for the lovely support and feedback, honestly makes me so happy. Hope you enjoy!

"Cheers!" Everyone slurred out in a drunken manner before tipping back their goblets. The celebration had now moved to a tavern. Natasha receded back, slinking further into her chair in an attempt to completely vanish. "Now Natasha." A firm hand clasped her shoulder, her body jolting from the sudden and brutish contact. "Just because you won the war doesn't-" She whipped her head to see what drunken warrior had decided to feel her up this time. Her scolding faltered and scowl disappeared when she saw a familiar face. "It is but I, Thor. Do not be startled little one." He gave Natasha a warm smile and directed her away from the ruckus. "I wasn't startled." She looked up to see her statement only made his smile grow more. "I'm just not used to such a _boisterous_ environment." She politely confessed before looking down at the floor littered with pieces of broken ceramic mugs. "And I'm going to be your queen Thor. You won't be able to call me 'little one' much longer." Natasha tilted her chin confidently at him and shared a chuckle which quickly died down when reality set in.

"Indeed." Thor's hand slipped from her shoulder as he clasped the ledge of the balcony. His shoulders hunched and a few golden locks fell over his tired and tormented eyes. Despite the laughter and drinks shared, she immediately picked up on the fact he was troubled. "Do you not like the idea of me being queen?" Natasha quietly jested, hoping to lift Thor's spirits. She nudged his arm with her elbow causing him to stir awake from his thoughts. "It is not I that you should be worrying about. It is you that does not wish for the throne. Although, surprised our paths cross again in such a manner, I cannot imagine another woman with enough ferocity and patience to take my mother's place." Thor's reassuring words faltered and softened when he spoke of his dead mother. Natasha understood him, mourning in secret. Not being able to express genuine emotion, to keep a stoic facade and press on because you're supposed to be _strong_. "It doesn't matter what I want Thor. I have accepted the inevitable. Let things that I can't control control me." Natasha's words were encouraging but her tone was grave, lined with hopelessness.

Natasha turned completely towards Thor now, hip leaning against the ledge. "It is obvious that you are very capable of fighting warriors and beasts, but you can't seem to fight the burdens of your own mind." The spy quirked her eyebrow when she saw the god lift his head up to look at her in surprise. "Such wise words for someone so young." Thor felt compelled to reach out and touch her, to see if she was actually real, but refrained from entertaining such silly thoughts. Natasha turned away from his knowing eyes to look out at the moaning sea. "I'm no poet." She shook her head and pursed her lips. "But I have lived longer then you might think." She looked at him from her peripheral vision, anticipating the confused look on his face at her admission. "That's not the point." Natasha didn't want to go into the specifics of her age and what happened in the Red Room. "The more of a life you live, the more death you experience." Natasha left it at that, not adding that she became very familiar with death and the heavy cross she bore because of it.

"Why do you say such things to me little-" Natasha's eyes narrowing at Thor caused the warrior to refrain from the nickname. She didn't want to elaborate, but also didn't want him to feel more confused than she found him. "What I am trying to say Thor," She hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder that was covered in grime. "Is that I know how you feel- more that you don't know what you're feeling, and it troubles you." Her hand slipped back to her side when she started to feel too sentimental. "Nobody can see you suffering whilst they think you weak." Thor's head bowed as he spoke gravely, fingers tightening on the ledge he leaned against. In the background, Natasha heard the crowd in the bar shouting for more drinks, as if the sound was far away and traveled through water. "But you're not a coward for experiencing emotion. That's a clear indicator that you are indeed alive." That was all she would say on the matter. Thor's eyes latched onto Natasha's, looking for genuineness and comfort she wasn't capable of giving. "Your words ring true, yet you do not live by them yourself." She turned away from the god, her back facing him turned stiff. "Maybe because living as a prisoner is no way to live." She spoke through gritted teeth as her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Tears brimmed in her eyelids that she would hold back until late at night when she bathed alone.

Two firm hands were placed on both of Natasha's tense shoulders and she felt the scruff of Thor's beard against her soft cheek as he pressed a kiss there. "I hope you find solace." Her body stiffened at the sudden contact before forcing herself to relax, but she couldn't force herself to turn to him. "Whatever your endeavors may be." He muttered in her ear before giving a last friendly pat on the shoulders. Natasha turned once she heard his footsteps, fingers interlaced in front of her. "My queen." He bowed to her and smiled, tilting his head as if noticing something peculiar. "I quite like the new name- suits you better. For you are far from little." Before Thor could do anything more or Natasha could respond, Loki appeared from around the corner and approached the pair. She felt two hands brace her shoulders, but unlike the other men that touched her that night, these hands were much colder and held her in a possessive manner.

"Am I interrupting something my dear?" Loki purred into her ear, hands sliding down her arms. Thor sensed how uncomfortable Natasha was by his brother's presence and tried for a joke to lighten the mood. "Please Loki, I am merely your brother and nothing more." Loki scowled at the joke, rolling his eyes. _'I wasn't addressing you, you blubbering fool. We're not even brothers.'_ He mulled over his true ancestry for a moment before replying. "You never excelled at humor Thor." He tilted his chin up smugly in his brother's direction. "One of your few- _downfalls_ I suppose." Loki's voice was smooth as he thought up the polite word to use, but it was lined with sarcasm. "Come, my dear. We have much to discuss." Loki's lips grazed Natasha's neck as he spoke softly, hands drifting to firmly grip at the soft fabric that clung to her hips. She couldn't help the trembles that rolled through her body. She had enough control not to blush as Thor all but hurried away from the pair.

"Loki, stop this." Natasha hissed, but before she could squirm out, he had transported them back to the sleeping quarters. Her head felt heavy and the room seemed to tilt and sway so she closed her eyes and leaned back against Loki's solid body bracing her. "Still not used to the nature of my being eh?" He mused as her body felt limp in his arms. His words woke her up from the haze and she immediately broke apart and narrowed her eyes at the trickster, trying to regain composure from the magic's effects. "That is an understatement." Natasha muttered before clumsily picking at the laces of her ridiculous dress, the restricting feeling becoming apparent all at once. Loki saw she was struggling and didn't want her to accidentally ruin his mother's dress. "Careful Natasha." He brushed her hands away and slowly began to work at the laces. "I don't want you to cause a tear in the fabric or-" "I'm fine by the way." She snapped. _'He cares more about this damn dress instead of my own well being. The nerve of this guy! His utter disregard for those around him.'_ Natasha backed away and glared at him over her shoulder. "And why would you care about the stupid dress of all things? I mean-" "Because it belonged to my mother!" Loki hollered, all the sudden enraged at the fact she insulted his memories, even if unknowingly.

"I didn't know that." Natasha muttered, still pissed and not willing to apologize considering the way he treated her, taking her along on his torturous mood swings and schemes. With her conversation with Thor, (before being interrupted) she got pieces of what Frigga must have been like, and had no intentions of desecrating her name. She respected the dead, except for the ones she put there. _'She must be something if Loki is even shaken up by her death.'_ Natasha concluded. "Of course you didn't know that." Loki's jaw clenched and body trembled with tamed fury as he hissed at her. "I never told you about her, you fool!" That hit a nerve. Natasha quickly closed whatever distance there was between them and swiftly slapped his cheek, the familiar snapping sound following. "Do not mistaken me for a fool, _Loki._ " Natasha spat his name like venom in her mouth. The spy got right in the trickster's face, eyes darting to try and get a read of it. She backed up slightly, thrown back when she noticed the regret in his eyes, humbled like a child when receiving punishment. Despite this, she did not retreat in speaking her mind. "You steal me away into another world and force me to be your queen." Her eyes slowed down slightly as she controlled her breathing through her nose. "You can at least treat me with the slightest kindness in return." Natasha moved back to lean against the bedpost. "If this is going to happen, then it will not be a one way deal I can assure you." Her heart was beating profusely in her ears as she waited for a response, arms crossed confidently over her chest that heaved.

"You're right." Loki admitted with an uneasy calmness as he slowly slinked towards Natasha. "I did steal you away, and I can assure you that you are to be my queen." He stood completely still for a long moment before seizing her shoulders, pressing her violently up against the bedpost. "But do not mistaken this to be a compromise." He got in her face in the same manner as in the Hellicarrier, except this time there was no glass to separate them, and Natasha didn't feign a gasp of shock. "You deserve nothing from me." He growled at her. "Nobody does! Don't think yourself special because I chose you for the throne." He let out a throaty chuckle before shaking his head slowly. "No." He licked his thin lips that spread into a malicious smile. _"You're nothing."_ He spat at her with such disdain Natasha forced herself to look away from the intensity that was so overwhelming alongside her buried fears. Fears Natasha gleaned over many years that she was indeed nothing, and didn't deserve kindness. When she slipped up on a mission, when her torturers tried to break her down, when she laid alone in a motel room in Moscow before all this happened; the one thought always permeated through her very being. That Natasha Romanov was nothing. _Disposable._ Loki knew this too, and used it against her because he needed her to react to him. Open up. Become vulnerable so he could mold her. She thought about head butting him in the one moment where he paused and just glared at her. ' _He's a god. That would be as futile as punching one of Tony's suits.'_ Natasha's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Loki's hands grasp her tighter, to the point she would surely bruise. She could feel his breath hot against her face as he desperately waited for a response that she would not give him.

"Good girl." Loki grinned widely with a undeniable gleam of mischief in his green eyes boring into Natasha, giving the Cheshire Cat a run for its money. He then hastily pulled her in for a searing kiss, fingers weaving into her locks to deepen it. His arms were like a vice around her waist as if afraid he loosened his hold, she would slip away. Loki groaned against Natasha's soft lips in utter pleasure, relishing in how she willed herself to his desire. All the arguing, scheming, and frustration, his indefatigable behavior has finally brought Natasha to her submission. In reality, it happened too fast for her to react. Before Loki tilted her chin and forced his tongue inside, Natasha managed to grab his shoulders and pull away to catch her breath. Whether it was the magic, or loosing her temper, she didn't have enough oxygen or time to prepare. Her eyes fluttered shut as her chest heaved against Loki's, his lips impatiently inches from her now swollen ones that had been sucked and kissed mere seconds ago. _'What the hell is Loki getting at? He's guided by his emotions and has lost all logic surely.'_ Her grip tightened on his shoulders as she shook her head, swallowing hard before looking back at him. "Too much?" He mused, but there was a subtle but very real glimmer of concern in his eyes. "I promise to be more gentle." Loki murmured softly, hesitating before pressing his lips against her again. True to his word, he was. Cool fingers brushed against her jaw and cupped her cheek for a better angle. Natasha could feel he was controlling himself for her, and that's all she ever wanted. Control. Compromise. She couldn't feel safe any other way. And if she couldn't feel safe then she couldn't trust him, and their relationship would never work.

Natasha found herself kissing Loki back, fingers carding through his long locks of hair. Whimpering softly when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip after nibbling on it, wishing to enter. She pulled away momentarily to open her mouth for him, and really so she could take another breath. He saw through that. "I have seemed to forgotten mortal's limited air supply in their tiny, fragile lungs. Forgive me." Loki loosened his hold on her and gave her a small smirk. Even his apologies were dripping with pretentiousness. "Maybe because you were too busy trying to rule us instead." Natasha replied and Loki couldn't hide the disappointment that lined his face. A part of him didn't want to either, it being a test to see how she would react to his suffering now. In the back of Loki's mind, he knew he could easily keep his indifferent facade up, maybe even throw a witty retort back at her. But he wanted- _needed_ to know how Natasha felt about him now that things seemed to have changed. There was still some truth in Loki's emotions, he merely twisted them in his favor. He truly hated his failures being thrown at him, managing to ruin even such a conflicting yet delicious moment. "Sorry." Natasha slipped out without even thinking before getting on her tip toes and pressing a chaste kiss on his frown, which he naturally leaned forward into. "It's no matter." He muttered softly, placing this subtle victory over her in the back of his mind so he could fully relish it later. Where he could dissect every detail that had occurred. Loki stroked Natasha's hair and gave her a reassuring smile which she felt deeply compelled to return. It was her need to satisfy him, satisfy everyone.

Natasha Romanov never disappoints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems we have reached a new point in their relationship as I mentioned. I had no intentions of making their relationship be based on unadulterated intent or 'pure love'. There will always be some cruel or twisted take on how they perceive things. Keep that in mind for future chapters (which will come). Thank you all for you support and bearing with me with this crazy story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up the morning after the banquet where Loki is making preparations for the hunt he promised Natasha, but has some very important business he must square away first. While away from Asgard, he leaves Fandral (who is a harmless flirt) to watch after her, and Thor tags along as well. 
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning: Loki pricks himself with a dagger. (His blood is a part of a spell, not self harm) Brief mentions of a bar maiden named Agorina. She is just a character I made up and has no part in the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a filler chapter, and while some parts are silly and not necessarily crucial to the story, there are still some major plot points. It's slightly choppy and awkward for me having to mix multiple events occurring simultaneously. I wanted to update again so here it is!
> 
> (If you have any questions about the plot or characters mentioned, just let me know).

"Fandral." Loki knocked upon his friend's door, last seeing him at the banquet where the had their little dispute. "Is that you Agorina?" Fandral whipped the door open with a smile that immediately vanished when he was disappointed to see who it truly was. "You really think me a woman?" Loki chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the tense atmosphere. "Maybe a woman on one of her torturous monthlies." He proudly huffed at his own joke with a smirk skewing his mustache. Loki knew he was upset, but that never stopped any of them from cracking jokes and petty comebacks. "Charming." Loki leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes. "I would say that is my intent, but charm just comes so natural for me." Fandral paused and Loki knew their was more to the statement. "Unlike you, who has to hide his arrogance and cruelty behind-" Loki straightened up immediately and pointed an aggressive finger into his friend's chest. "I may claim friendship with you but above all, I am your king and shall not permit such talk against me." Fandral knew his words were out of line after he uttered them, immediately regretting speaking in such a manner.

"Of course. My apologies." Fandral bowed and crossed his arm over his chest, fist resting where his heart lied as a sign of humility and respect. Loki couldn't deny he didn't enjoy the power being king brought him, but he'd much rather have Natasha bow to him as such. "There's no need Fandral." Loki halfheartedly waved his friend's action off. "I require your assistance on an urgent matter." Fandral straightened up and looked Loki confusedly in the eye. _"Me?_ Don't you fear it will be a monumental atrocity if I-" Loki didn't have time for Fandral's self doubting tangents and knew his business was urgent and needed to be tended to soon. "I speak of Natasha." Loki cut him off, a blank yet grave look taking over his features. The blond's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but allowed the king to continue. "I need you to tend to her while I am away." He shot his friend a knowing glare that obviously suggested he not ask any questions on the matter. "And tend to her I shall!" Fandral's eyebrows wiggled suggestively as his lips pursed in an attempt to conceal a smile.

"You scoundrel!" Loki scoffed and gave him a light shove in the chest. "I needn't not remind you of how I feel of my Natasha in that she's mine- and mine alone." Loki jokingly scolded Fandral who tried to hide his uneasiness towards his friend's possessive talk, knowing it not worth getting into another argument over at the moment. "Just make sure she doesn't partake in anything reckless like attempting to overthrow Asgard or sneaking away back to Midgard." Loki turned to walk away once he saw Fandral understood what was required of him. Loki stopped in his tracks and turned back to Fandral with a small smile when he came to the realization of something. "If my wish is for Natasha to be led astray from mischief, maybe you aren't the wisest choice to look after her." Fandral rolled his eyes and clasped his friend's shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing you're not wise." They both paused for a moment before bursting into laughter which filled the halls.

Loki left Fandral and headed towards the dock where he would take a boat towards his secret portal. He knew traveling to Jotunheim through the Bifrost and enduring Heimdall's invading inquires would be too obvious and tiring. Fandral being oblivious to what Loki's business entailed didn't think much of this, instead doing as told and making his way to find Natasha who was probably still asleep.

* * *

Loki hesitantly tread up the stairs made of dark stone that led to the sacrificial altar. He would occasionally glance over his shoulder, his dark locks of hair mistaken for a lurking shadow. The sharp crunching sound of his boots in the sinking snow contradicted the soft pants of breath he released anxiously. Standing before the shallow, glass dish where he was to place his sacrifice, Loki peered into his reflection from the melted snow that resided at the bottom. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, a small drop hung from the tip of his nose and dropped into the surface of the water, disturbing the image. He inwardly growled at himself as he secured a dagger between shaky fingers. The dagger he stabbed Thor with whilst in Midgard gleamed in the moonlight. He forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand by taking a deep breath, eyebrows furrowed in determination. Loki placed the dagger in his palm and squeezed it in his hand until the side of the blade bit into his flesh. Blood oozed from the wound, seeping through the slits between his fingers and dripping into the glass dish. He began to whisper the materializing chant over the sudden rush of roaring winds encircling him as he kneeled by the altar. Streaks of color flashed about and swirled in a vertiginous manner before stopping abruptly when he stood before Loki.

Thanos.

"The Fallen Prince, is it?" The Titan approached with heavy steps, a wicked smile baring yellow teeth formed on his twisted face. Loki stood straighter and swallowed hard, slipping into his collected and confident act. _"King._ I am a king now, having risen from the dust of my enemies and inferiorities." He cursed himself when his body stiffened as Thanos circled around him like a vulture eyeing it's next meal. A shiver involuntarily ran through his body when the Titan chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating throughout his entire being. "All thanks to me and my undeserved magnanimous ways." The steady sound of footsteps echoing in Loki's ears stopped suddenly as Thanos loomed over him with a scowl upon his purple face. "You have failed me, _again_ Laufeyson." He snarled, getting right in Loki's face and baring his rotten teeth again in an animalistic manner. "How so, _Mad Titan?"_ Loki mirrored his opponent's behavior, spitting his words through clenched teeth. Loki had done everything asked of him, if at one moment he felt as though he had succeeded at all, it would be this one. Now hearing that this was indeed a delusion, his incapability to satisfy those that require things from him made him furious. "Careful, learn your place." Thanos' ordered in a surprisingly calm manner as meaty fingers wrapped around Loki's neck. His thumb pressed on the hollow of his chin tilting it up, forcing eye contact.

"It seems that you are still bound to me considering you have been once again unsuccessful in caring out your end of our bargain." Thanos emphasized those words with a violent squeeze, practically rattling Loki like a child would do with a rag doll. When he finished, Thanos let go of his throat and callously shoved him to the floor made of ice. Loki groaned as he landed on his back with a hard thud, the ice making a splintering sound as it cracked from the impact. It took a moment to clear his head, registering how terribly wrong this was going. It angered Loki that his life would always come back to this, like some vicious cycle he could never end. After months of meticulous planning and painful sacrifice to find it was all unnecessary. It hurt more that he didn't know what he did wrong. Thanos needed the Avengers to be split up and Loki needed a queen. Natasha being stolen away from the team and now welcomed into the kingdom, he didn't know what else was the matter. "What is it that you have me do?!" Loki hollered to mask the pathetic tone that made his words sound more like a plea. Thanos shook his head disappointedly at the state he was in: Loki was on his knees, bloodstained hands slipping for purchase on the icy floor as he attempted to push himself up, green eyes wide and filled with hurt like a child looking upon a disappointed parent-

"It seems you are not in possession of the heart of your queen." Thanos sneered, his gravely voice oozing disdain and belittlement as he got on his haunches and gripped Loki's dark locks of hair, whipping his head upright. When the Titan's red and beady eyes beheld Loki, they were surprised to see a smirk slowly creeping on the god's face. "Then it is safe to presume we have much in common." Loki drawled as the fingers slipped from his hair and a few black strands fell over his crazed, sapphire eyes. He referring to how Thanos himself could never satisfy Death, the woman he loved- was obsessed with the idea of her being his queen. Thanos' hand fell back to his side as he slowly stood again on his feet, thin gray lips parting open in shock as he was momentarily dumbfounded by the trickster's words. Loki knew he was asking for it- making a mockery of Thanos' beloved Death and undermining his authority. The pathetic look spread across the Mad Titan's face that flickered away into pure rage was worth whatever words or tortures he would concoct. "No it is not safe!" Thanos snatched Loki from off the floor and brought him once more inches from his face contorted in fury. "It will never be safe for you again if you fail me once more!" Drops of warm saliva showered Loki's face who had to squeeze his eyes shut so it wouldn't get in his eyes.

Seeing Thanos all shaken up and effected by Loki's words pleased him greatly. While to any passerby, it would look like Thanos was wiping the floor with Loki, he was indeed losing. Between the two, it was never a battle of brute strength, Thanos being at least twice the weight and a good three feet taller. So the fact the Titan resulted to physical violence meant he ran out of words to combat with. For the most part, Loki's victories were small but greatly fulfilling. "I have been known to drift towards danger." Loki replied, shrugging nonchalantly at his opponent that was fuming mad, nostrils flaring and red eyes flashing with rage which seemed to die down at his words. "And what of pain?" Thanos inquired calmly, releasing his grip on Loki's cloak who stumbled onto his feet. "What of perpetual suffering?" He tilted his head curiously and took a step closer, hands braced behind his back. Loki cursed himself for not standing his ground and taking a step back to distance himself from the eerily calm Titan that towered over him. "Do you drift towards that as well?" Loki couldn't stop the shiver that rolled through his body at the anything but empty threats being thrown at him. His mind zoned out as he mulled over his situation and what was being said to him.

' _Pain and suffering much rather drift towards me. They have my whole life I dare say._ ' Loki swallowed hard and bowed his head as his eyes unfocused, only seeing a blur of purple flesh and shimmering gold from Thanos' armor. _'I need not beckon pain and suffering for they find me._ ' His trembling lips tightened into a frown at the thoughts. _'And they will always find me.'_ Loki was so focused on his realization to grasp that Thanos was still barking at him, only registering that his lips were moving rapidly. "And I can assure you, _Laufeyson_ , that is all that will become of you of you disgrace me again!" The sounds of Thanos' harsh voice and the more subtle sound of water melting and dripping to the floor from the icicles that adorned the ceiling all rushed back in an overwhelming manner. Before Loki's mind could begin to conjure up a response, Thanos was gone again in a flash of light, the wind rustling through his dark locks, causing him to stagger backwards a little. Unbeknownst of the origin of this persisting idea- more the persisting name that continued to pound in his mind. Loki knew what he had to do to fully win over Natasha and secure his bargain with Thanos. He was in need of paying a visit to a certain enchantress.

Amora.

* * *

 

Fandral let his mind wander since walking around the hallways was second nature. _'I find myself craving a drink, but I dare say the tavern hasn't opened-_ ' "Fandral!" A hearty voice sounding from the end of the hall and heavy and fast footsteps that belonged to only one person. "Thor, my gods!" Fandral chuckled and turned to open his arms out for a rough hug. "I haven't seen you since the unfortunate yet entertaining debacle of the troll smugglers in Vanaheim." Thor's smiled widened at the memory, causing his eyes to narrow. "Indeed I was just pondering about-" "Now where did you manage to snag that club of meat?" Fandral's hunger becoming apparent all the sudden at the scent of sweet lamb. "What? _This?_ " Thor narrowed his eyes in confusion and raised the thigh in the air. "Agorina managed to fetch me the last one despite the tavern being-" "Pardon me, but you're seeing Agorina? _And_ you took the last lamb thigh?" Fandral's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, yes my friend it appears so." Thor chuckled at the obvious observations before realizing his friend was upset by his words. "But do not fret Fandral." He clasped his shoulder and led him down the hallway towards Loki's sleeping quarters, nodding towards the guards protecting the area. "I plan to see how the lady Natasha fares, and if she bids well, perhaps teach her how to hunt since Loki desires to take her." Fandral forgot he was supposed to watch over Natasha, lost in the feelings of petty hunger and pettier jealousy.

"It seems we share the same goals, _yet again._ " Fandral mused, but there was a slight edge to his words (still hungry and upset Agorina was seeing him and Thor simultaneously). "Your brother has tasked me with the tortuous role of keeping the lady company." Thor's eyebrows furrowed at his friend's unnaturally negative remark. "I dare say Natasha is rather enjoyable company. You speak as if she be a burden." Fandral sighed. "Precisely. I found myself rather enjoying my fleeting moments with the lady- And I forgot to mention Loki expects me to be on my best behavior as well." Fandral was a gentlemen and would never out right say he wished to do promiscuous things with Natasha, but definitely hinting it. Thor huffed and rolled his eyes when he realized what Fandral was getting at, feeling no sympathy towards his friend. "Here we are." Thor tapped his knuckles on the door softly and when there was no response he shrugged and cracked it open. "I must admit I worry for Natasha being constantly in exposure to my brother. Like a gas or spell invisible in air, he may seem harmless, but can have poisonous effects." Thor muttered before looking to see Natasha curled in the mess of green silk sheets.

"Natasha?" Fandral sat on the edge of the bed next to her, his weight causing the mattress to subtly sink and stir her awake. Natasha groaned and gripped at the sheet, flinching when she felt a hand rest against her cheek. She immediately gripped the hand and yanked it off as she scrambled into a sitting position. Fandral backed away and shared a concerned look with Thor before focusing back on Natasha. "Jesus guys." Natasha breathed out in relief as she raked her fingers through her tangled hair. " _Jesus?_ Is this a Midgardian jargon of some sorts?" Natasha sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the side as she rubbed her eyes. "I suppose." She mumbled before forcing herself to get up towards the bathroom before she abruptly stopped in her tracks. "Why are you guys here?" Natasha pointed between the two men standing awkwardly before her. "No offense." She gave them a small smile that slipped away when they didn't return it, which is highly unusual for the pair (at least that she knew about them). "What's going on guys? Where's Loki?" There was a moment of silence as the pair looked at each other, subtly trying to come up with something. Natasha saw right through this, interrogating a fair amount of criminal duos.

"It's nothing drastic I'm sure." Fandral finally spoke up, waving her concerns away. "Yes indeed." Thor chipped in. "I believe Loki is taking care of some urgent affairs and tasked us with making sure-" "Making sure I don't do anything stupid or try to escape again?" Natasha finished his statement, and by the way the two bowed their heads proved she was right. "Well, I'm not." Natasha continued and their eyes shot up to her in surprise, expecting some backlash or rebellion. "Come on, let's get something to eat." She walked towards the door and stopped, looking over her shoulder. "You do breakfast around here, right?" A sly smirk spread across her face as she grabbed the door handle.

"Natasha." Thor grabbed Natasha's wrist and gently tugged her back into the room. "What is it? Do all Asgardians constantly feel the need to touch and grab each other?" The redhead snapped, surprised when she felt herself pulled away and slightly cranky from being prematurely awoken, hungry, and having to deal with Thor and Fandral's strange behavior. "Only the best kind." Fandral winked and reached his hand out before Thor swatted him away and gave him a scolding glare before turning back to Natasha. "It's not my place to set restrictions over you, but I must insist you change your apparel if you wish me to take you hunting." Natasha quirked an eyebrow at the two men: Thor puzzled and Fandral excited, but both overall amused at her forgetfulness. When she slowly looked down, Natasha found herself clothed in only a fitted silk nightgown. Her lips tightened to conceal a smile as blush spread across her cheeks and they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I didn't make it clear enough, basically Loki and Thanos are in cahoots with each other. Thanos wanting to separate the Avengers and make them vulnerable, and Loki needing someone with him for the throne of Asgard in order to rule. I tried to make subtle parallels to Loki and Natasha's relationship in contrast to Thanos and Loki's relationship. And Amora will appear in the near future chapters.
> 
> I officially have the whole story planned out and there will probably be 18 chapters all together, but that might change when I actually start writing. So 18 chapters give or take. The next chapter will probably continue with the Avenger's attempts at finding out about where the hell Natasha went, while it's not revolved around Loki and Nat exclusively and may be somewhat silly, it has meaning to the plot. Thank you all for the feedback and support!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping on it, Tony decides to take matters into his own hands and take the group to Moscow and find Natasha.
> 
> (Ties in the Avengers side plot with the main plot with Loki through Thanos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could give a slew of reason as to why I haven't uploaded a new chapter in forever. Holidays, school starting, writing other fics, potential pregnancy- But the point is that it's here (and sadly somewhat short). Sorry for the wait, really. Hope you all enjoy.

Steve awoke to JARVIS politely ordering him to wake up, rolling over on his side to see his dentist appointment that day wasn't for another hour and a half. "JARVIS, it doesn't take me that long to get ready. There's no need to wake me up this early." Steve pressed the mute button on the control panel built into his nightstand before JARVIS could argue with him. He closed his eyes again and tried to ease back to sleep when he heard loud thudding sounds outside his door and Tony releasing a loud slew of curses. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration at the task of falling asleep again and frustration as the noises persisted. Cap was an early riser, but not at five thirty in the morning. And Tony Stark was definitely not an early riser, _especially_ at five thirty in the morning. So, Steve exhaled deeply from his nose before tossing the sheets off and trudging towards his closet to get dressed. In the back of his mind, he tried to ignore the distracting sounds coming from the hallway as he looked through the sparse choice of shirts hanging in his closet.

"Hey Steve-o, hope I didn't wake you." Tony flung his door open with a wide grin on his face. "Actually I did." The sentence was muffled by a handful a grapes that filled up his mouth. Steve subtly sneered at the unmannerly way Stark chewed, his cheeks puffed up and a stream of grape juice seeping down his mouth and into his goatee like drool. Steve turned away from the sight to his closet, brushing through each garment for the fifth time trying to find one he had in mind. "What the hell are you doing out there?- Actually, I don't want to know." Steve added before Tony could reply. "Where the hell is it?" He rubbed his forehead frustratedly while his other hand gripped the closet door tightly. "What?" Tony immediately picked up on the Captain's unusual flustered manner, finding it somewhat humorous. Steve turned to him with his eyes narrowed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did your robot-" "Dum-E?" Tony cut in. "Yes, _Dum-E_. That's an appropriate name for it." Rogers grumbled as he rolled his eyes and applied deodorant. "Why do you say that? Did he pick up the wrong dose of Viagra or something?" A sly grin eased onto Tony's face in contrast to Steve's hard glare. "Haha, very funny Stark. You would think you could come up with something new other than jokes about my age." Steve set the deodorant stick down and left to sit on the edge of his bed to put his socks and shoes on.

"And aren't you almost fifty anyways?" Steve let his own version of a sly grin slip at Tony's frustrated reaction. "Anyways-" He said before Stark could say another childish comeback. "I think your Dum-E did the laundry and misplaced my plaid shirt." Steve looked up from lacing his shoes when there was silence on Stark's end as he simply gestured to the five other suitable plaid shirts hanging from his closet. "My _favorite_ plaid shirt." Steve sighed and stalked back over to his closet. " _Ahhh_." Tony remembered Roger's attachment to the shirt, secretly relishing at how he actually knew where it was. "Come to think of it, a lot of my shirts are gone. Where the-" "That's because I packed them." Steve stopped searching through his closet and paused before turning to Tony. " _You packed my shirts?_ What do you mean that you-" His eyes unfocused on from Tony and honed in on the pile of luggage laying in the middle of the hall, Bruce standing in front of the monstrosity with his fingers running frustratedly through his hair. "Tony!" Banner hollered at the mess.

The grin on Tony's face was enough for Steve to know what his plans were. "So we're going to Moscow after all?" Clint popped into the room after maneuvering around the bags, coming in the middle of a famous stare down between Steve and Tony. "You bastard." Cap cracked first with a small smirk on his face. "What about my dentist appointment?" Tony chuckled before lightly shoving the man's shoulder. "I'll be sure to tell Natasha that was your first priority when we get her." Clint shook his head at the statement. "I don't know Stark," They all began picking up the bags and walking to the elevator. "I doubt Nat will appreciate this _damsel in distress_ approach we're going for here." Tony pressed the ground floor button and the door slid shut. " _Again._ Am I the only one who has their priorities straight here?" They all stood awkwardly with their luggage bags in their arms as the elevator moved painfully slow. "When Steve proposed this, the idea was thrown out because of SHIELD and all." Bruce interjected. "Take it from my experience that federal government organizations don't appreciate it when you just drop in out of the blue. They sort of scurry about like blind rats and then threaten nuclear warfare." He gave a wry chuckle as his mind drifted to the past when he was mixed up in all that nonsense while everyone continued to stay silent. One thing they never joked about was Bruce's past- or anyone's past for that matter.

"My point is," Bruce shook his head and awoke from the memories, shifting the bag slung over his shoulder into a more comfortable position. "You guys said Natasha was on a mission. So, we can't just intervene without SHIELD's permission." Steve didn't quite understand why Bruce was sticking to the rules, Steve himself naturally being one to find out why things are fishy despite the rules. SHIELD tried to hide the fact they were making weapons with the terseract, and while he's loyal to them, he definitely didn't trust them. "We especially can't intervene with their business when I just got a notification on Stark's database that SHIELD picked up on some wayward readings much more powerful than when Thor visited Earth." Tony groaned and leaned his back against the elevator wall. "So you're saying we have to make a pit stop at Fury's office when my jet is scheduled to leave in thirty minutes regardless if we're on it or not, to ask permission to rescue Natasha, Fury's best agent from a mission _he_ assigned her to do. Am I clear on that Brucie?" His tone was surprisingly serious and once again everyone fell silent. "I guess not." Bruce muttered with a small, feeble shrug.

"Okay then," Clint chipped in with a corny smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's go to Moscow!" Everyone shook their heads, discouraging any form of enthusiasm at such an early hour of the day. "Right." He mumbled and receded towards the back. "I hear their goulash is really good." Clint added as they all filed out of the elevator. "Now you're talking!" Tony patted his back and grinned at the thought of stuffing his face with the most expensive Russian cuisine he could get his hands on. "Anything is better than that Shawarma you made us try." Steve murmured under his breath as he threw his luggage into the trunk of Tony's sports car. "This is all after we find Natasha!" Bruce added over the ruckus, bringing a sense of reason to the group. "If we find her." He muttered to himself as he watched them all pile into a two seated Ferrari. "We will, stop being so melodramatic." Clint tugged Bruce inside the car and they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter even though it felt somewhat unnatural for me- I just haven't been able to really write something for this that I was comfortable uploading. The whole time before posting this I kept thinking: 9 days, 27 minutes, and 42 seconds. Oh! Now it's 9 days, 28 minutes and 3 seconds. Sorry again for the wait. For reasons I just mentioned, I don't honestly know when the next chapter will be uploaded. I can tell you though it is with Loki and Natasha again with an introduction of Amora! Hopefully.
> 
> PS: If you didn't fully understand how this chapter had anything to do with Thanos as I mentioned in the chapter summary, when Bruce mentions the 'wayward readings' that SHIELD picked up on, he's unknowingly referring to Thanos. They nor SHIELD knows what's up, and with Natasha missing just makes matters more odd and upsetting. (My explanation being that when Loki summoned Thanos in Jotunheim, it took an immense amount of energy to travel through realms and manifest himself and SHIELD detected this)
> 
> Thanks again for your patience and feedback, widely appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Loki vs Amora chapter that starts off after Loki's meeting with Thanos. He visits her place in Jotunheim in hopes she'll make a spell to basically loosen Natasha up. I took some liberties with her character, basing most of her characterization on the sparse comics I have read of her and Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Yes I watch a children's show. 
> 
> Anyways, while Loki and Amora have been known to be allies, I somewhat changed it so she turned against Loki once she started working for Thanos. So basically, canon divergence. If you aren't well versed with Amora's character, all you need to know to read this chapter is that she's an enchantress who has bad blood with Loki. I'm still working out if she will play any other significance in the story, because I hope to try and keep it to mainly Loki and Natasha with a few side characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Like I mentioned in the authors notes of the chapter prior, I was stuck in a rut with this story and wasn't sure when the next update would be. And it's here! Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy.

"Amora." Loki strolled into her potion room with the most polite smile he could muster despite their less than agreeable past. The enchantress turned her attention from the shelf of potions towards the person standing before her. "I presume you were expecting me to pay a visit soon considering the unfortunate nature of my situation." He didn't go into details, Thanos most likely the one that planted the idea to visit Amora must have told her about his struggles to lure Natasha. Loki's misfortunes and inability to admit they were all his fault brought an impish smirk upon her face. "How is it that you only appear to me when troubled?" Amora questioned, arms folded confidently as she stalked towards Loki who stood unmoving by the door. His body stiffened as he watched with cold eyes as the blonde approached him and began to fiddle with the collar of his cloak. "I would very much like to see you when you didn't require something of me." She purred, tilting her head curiously as she looked up at the unamused god frowning at her. He grabbed her wrists and pried her off of him. It was already a blow to Loki's ego to have to bring himself down to a level so low as to call a favor from Amora, and her degrading attempts at flirting only displeased him more. "And I would very much like it if you'd stop these petty games and give me what I require of you." He spat, not amused by the way her full lips turned into a pout. His dispute with Thanos left him severely shaken up and he had no patience for Amora.

"That's a shame." Amora bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head in disappointment at his words. "You've lost your ardently fire little Lauf-" " _King!_ " Loki shut his eyes tightly as his fingers that trembled in frustration curled into a tight fist. "I am a king you witch!" When his eyes flashed open, fury radiated from his bright green irises. Amora couldn't help stumbling backwards slightly, overwhelmed by Loki's sudden expression of anger. He rarely lost his temper- or at least allowed it to show. His deathly pale skin was dampened with sweat and appeared translucent- dark blue veins running up the sides of his neck and bulging from his forehead. When her eyes flashed with pity at his sickly state, it only infuriated him more. He clamped his hand on her shoulder violently and brought his face inches from hers, baring his teeth in an animalistic manner. "I am a king, you understand?! And I will have my-" "Have your what?" Amora jerked herself out of his cold grip with a scowl skewing her features. " _Respect? Power?_ " The enchantress huffed at him, eyes narrowing critically at his pathetic nature. "Leave your rancor at the door." She ordered before sauntering back to her shelf of potions. Loki rolled his eyes as Amora swayed her hips in a lascivious manner.

"Need I remind you that while you may be king," She plucked an empty vial off the shelf and plucked a petal from a dying blossom. "You usurped the throne of Asgard." Amora looked at Loki over her shoulder, blonde locks whipping in the air. "The throne I pledge my loyalty to no longer considering I associate with Thanos now." She frowned at him before dipping a brass ladle into her cauldron and pouring it into the vial. "Why?" Loki stalked over to Amora stiffly, stopping at arms length in case she attempted to touch him again. Amora's lips curled into a wide grin before releasing a breathy laugh, her shoulders bouncing and eyes rolling back which made Loki cringe. "I suppose I prefer to align myself with a leader who is not a _failure_." Her sickly sweet tone turned cold as she hissed the epithet. While Loki didn't hold Amora's opinion of him in the highest regard, it stung to have his biggest fear proven true yet again by another. "Your caustic words have no power over me." Loki's voice was surprisingly small as he shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head as many thoughts persisted. _'While her words are said for the purpose to provoke me, they still be far from erroneous.'_ He opened his eyes to see Amora huff at him in disbelief as she made herself busy with brewing a potion. "As you Loki, have no power over me." She poured an inky blue liquid and watched it swirl like winding branches and eventually disperse.

"I find it amusing that you expect me to succor you, and all you give in return your morose attitude." Amora set the vial down and turned to Loki with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly, leaning her hip against the table. Loki already had his confidence practically obliterated by Thanos along with his ego when he was forced into asking a favor from Amora whom he abhorred. He had no patience for this constant belittlement and decided to fight back. "I only expect the most contemptible behavior from you Amora." He replied with a tight smile as he crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring her. Her eyes narrowed in disgust and she flung her arms to her sides and balled her hands into a fist. "And that is all you shall receive then!" Amora stormed towards the fireplace in the corner of the room. "One would think you would at least withhold your vile behavior whilst asking for my services." She hovered the potion over the roaring fire and relished in the way Loki's eyes widened as he watched the flames lick at the vial. "Forgive me Enchantress." Loki stalked towards her, eyes still wide in fear as his hands raised in a surrendering manner. "Your work is most appreciated." The trickster whispered the words, his voice trembling. He couldn't wrench his eyes away from the bottle, fearful if he looked away she would drop it into the flames.

"Humility suits you well, _Trickster._ " Amora lips pursed into a proud smile much like a snake bares it's teeth before devouring their prey. She removed the vial away from danger, but still out of his reach in a punishing manner. "And the smile that forms upon my face when your potion is successful will suit me better I dare say." He wore a sly grin which skewed his features as he shrugged at her. Amora sighed, her chest deflating as she placed the vial into his hand and curled his fingers over it. "A beautiful smile I'm sure." The enchantress gave a pitiful version of her own. "But a smile tainted with cruel and vain ambitions." Her smile subsequently dissolved and with a snap of her fingers, Loki found himself alone in the middle of a blizzard in Jotunheim with nothing but his brewing and unrelenting thoughts.

"Heimdall!" Loki called to the endless sky, flakes of snow swirling about in whimsical patterns was all he got in response. After a moment, he was engulfed with a golden light that temporarily gave shelter from the roaring winds whistling in his ears. "Bring Natasha to my palace here in Jotunheim!" Loki didn't get a response other than the light diminishing, but he knew Heimdall would oblige. This brought a spreading grin upon his face again at the prospect of success- of having Natasha completely at his will as he trudged determinedly through the snow towards his hideaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to have the next chapter up soon- at least sooner than the last two. Sorry to leave you hanging on such an odd note, again. All I can say is Loki is back in the game. And thank you all who have been patient with me and this story as well as providing feedback and support!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has Natasha come to his hideaway in Jotunheim so he can test out Amora's potion without interruption. Chapter starts with Natasha & Thor friendship along with Fandral thrown into the mix, as well as a reappearance of Heimdall. Introduction to Natasha under the influence of magic (so technically OOC if you look at it that way). 
> 
> Mentions of Agorina whose only role is that both Thor and Fandral are attracted to her. As I mentioned in prior chapters, she plays no significance to the plot and is just someone I made up.
> 
> Some sexual content, but no smut...yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay or any typos since I'm posting this while half asleep. Hope you enjoy!

"Natasha, may I enter your chambers?" Thor's voice was low and muffled as it traveled through the door. Natasha's eye flew open and she sighed deeply as she stared at the ceiling before responding. "Yes Thor, you don't have to ask." She said as politely as possible considering how early it was. The door creaked open and she bunched the sheets to conceal herself as Thor approached. "Sorry m'lady." He gave a small bow to her where she was half sitting up in bed. "It's just I don't want a repeat from yesterday morning when-" "Yes, I remember." Natasha waved him off, not wanting to be reminded of how they saw her in her revealing night gown when she was somewhat cranky. She stopped rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and narrowed them at her visitor. "You don't have to bow to me Thor." Natasha chuckled as she slid off the bed, the silk sheets draped around her shoulders and dragging on the floor. "We're friends." Thor gave a hearty chuckle in response which made it hard for Natasha to stay irritable as a smile creeped on her face. "It's customary that I bow before my queen." He paused, as if contemplating whether to say his next words. "And well, Fandral told me how flustered you get when men bestow kisses on your hand." Natasha lips tightened to impede her smile from growing anymore as she shoved his shoulder playfully.

"See?" Thor grabbed Natasha's shoulder and turned her around so he could witness the blush that spread across her cheeks. "You're already flustered just by the thought of it." Her cheeks only flushed more and she shoved his sturdy chest before moving towards the bathroom. "Why are you even here?" Natasha asked jokingly after dropping the sheets and splashing her face with water. "If there's one thing I know about you Asgardians, is they love to talk." Thor casted his eyes away from the redhead as she leaned her hip against the sink and smirked at him. "Natasha." The god nudged his head softly at her and it took her a moment to realize she had made the same mistake again. "Oh, sorry Thor." She scrambled to pick up the sheet from off the floor and concealed herself from him. "No matter." Now it was his turn to blush as he waved her apology off. "There be far worse things you could apologize for than being indecent before me." Natasha rolled her eyes before making her way towards the velvet armchair where Loki slept. _'When Loki is around of course._ ' She quirked an eyebrow at the thought, how Loki seemed to be absent a large amount of time with no excuses to justify himself.

"You're starting to sound more like Fandral now." Natasha commented as she crossed her leg over the other casually. "On the subject of Fandral," Thor's words caused her to look up from her nails at the god. "He asked me to tell you that my brother Loki seeks your presence in Jotunheim. Didn't inform me as to why though." Natasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she arose from the armchair. "Didn't inform you about what?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for a reply. _'Who knows what's waiting for me in the deserted snow storm of a place? And is that where Loki's been this whole time?'_ Thor chuckled somewhat nervously at her sudden change in demeanor. "Fandral didn't say why he couldn't do it himself of course." Natasha's shoulders loosened and she let her arms fall to her side. "He's probably with Agorina." She taunted as she sauntered over towards the armoire to get dressed. "Wh-what?" Thor stood perplexed and somewhat astounded by her assumption. "You don't think that to be the truth surely?" He folded his arms in an almost childlike manner as his mind mulled over the strong possibility of his friends seeing the bar maiden he was interested in as well. "And how did you know of my Agorina?" Thor inquired once he awoke from his thoughts and saw that Natasha was already changed. She donned a blue velvet gown with silver embroidery that made intricate swirls and patterns. Natasha sat at the vanity as she combed her red locks with a porcelain brush, stopping momentarily to look at the god through the reflection and roll her eyes.

* * *

Natasha entered into the stables, grabbing the fabric of her gown and hovering it off the ground so it wouldn't get stained with horse feces. "Fandral," She scrunched her face in disgust and maneuvered past a rather large piece that attracted quite a bit of fleas. "I hope it's not too much of a burden to ask you this, but I was wondering if you could take me down see Heimdall." Fandral turned his attention from combing the honey colored mane of his horse to the women that stood before him. "Natasha, my dear! It's never a burden with you!" He beamed and reached for her hand to kiss before she pulled it our of his grasp. "No no no. I don't think so Blondie." She waved her finger at him in a playfully chiding manner. But Fandral frowned at her nickname and brushed his locks in an insecure manner. He was always somewhat self conscious of how feminine his hair was. "Whatever is the matter? I thought you wished me to ride you down to see Heimdall, did you not?" Natasha huffed softly at his dramatic reaction. "I do. I just don't want you kissing my hand. Remember what you told Thor what happens when men do that to me?" She arched an eyebrow at him and patted his arm, knowing she had him cornered. "What about that ride eh?" Fandral slipped onto his horse and held out his hand towards her. "Shall we?" He gave her his signature radiant smile that probably would have made any other women's knees go weak. "I promise not to kiss it." He added when she hesitated to grab his hand.

Fandral smirked as Natasha rolled her eyes before allowing herself to be hoisted up onto the saddle. He slapped the reins and the horse rode off towards the rainbow bridge. "You know? I love a women with fire such as yourself." Fandral called over his shoulder to her as they picked up speed. Natasha looked down at the bridge that seemed to be made of glass with streams of many luminous colors circuiting through it as the horse's hooves clacked against it. "Then I suppose I would get along well with Agorina then." Natasha taunted. She brushed the hair flapping in her face from the rushing wind to gaze upon the sight of the pale pinkish sunrise. The horse came to a stuttering stop in front of the golden dome and Fandral turned to look at her astounded (similar to Thor's reaction). "How do you know of my Agorina?" He jumped off the horse and grabbed Natasha's waist to lift her off, setting her on the ground. "I'll answer your question with another question: Why were you unable to relay the message to me this morning?" She smirked at his dumbfounded look as they made there way towards Heimdall. "But how-" "The only reason you would pass up the opportunity to flirt with a women is if you already were with another." The redhead cut in. "Honestly, it doesn't matter what planet you go to, all the men are so predictable." Before he could counter or justify himself, Natasha turned to look at Heimdall who was waiting patiently for them.

"Yes Fandral, one doesn't require my seeing eye to know you've oft visited with the bar maiden." Heimdall gave him a knowing look before turning to Natasha. "My queen." He stepped from the golden dais and bowed before her. He refrained from kissing Natasha's hand and she wondered for a moment if he noticed how she shied away as well. "The king seeks your presence in his palace in the realm of Jotunheim." He stood in a wide stance with his golden sword standing between his legs. "I am aware-" "I'll be glad to escort her!" Fandral beamed, barely refraining from jumping for joy at the prospect. "I've never seen how the women of Jotunheim fare and I dare say-" "If my eyes are not mistaken," Heimdall interrupted the flirt's unnecessary remark as he stroked his chin, feigning deep thought. "I observe that Thor is moving swiftly towards the tavern where Agorina resides with much determination. If I were you-" Before Heimdall could finish his thought, Fandral was already mounted on his horse. With a polite smile and salute, he was riding away until he became a tiny speck in Natasha's eyesight.

"Thor isn't going to visit Agorina right now, is he?" Natasha turned back to Heimdall and asked once Fandral was out of sight. "No, I'm afraid not." The observer chuckled at his own scheme and how Natasha picked up on it so easily. "Like you said, men are a rather predictable specimen. Except for one I suppose." Heimdall turned away and walked up the stairs of the dais and hovered his sword in place in order to activate the Bifrost. "Loki is who I speak of, and he eagerly awaits your presence." Natasha nodded and made her way towards the gaping vortex. "Oh, lady Natasha?" She turned to look at the man confusedly as to what he had to say. "I trust that you can discern Loki's intentions." Natasha swallowed hard and turned to face Heimdall all the way with a stern and incredulous look plastered on her face. "What do you mean by-" Her words were cut off by the darkness sucking her in as Heimdall activated the Birfrost.

Natasha found herself standing in the middle of a blizzard and horrendous memories of her past began formulating from the sight of it. She pushed aside the pictures of attack dogs and her enraged handlers roaming about in the storm in search of her, how she floundered about pathetically in search of shelter from the unbearable cold, and her problems. She found a fur cloak lying on the ground in front of her and scampered to put it on. _'Did Heimdall transport me to the wrong part of Jotunheim, or is this some sick joke Loki's playing on me?'_ Natasha looked down at the cloak and blinked the snowflakes that were blown into her eyes to see it was a rich green. "Loki." She muttered and bunched the velvety fabric in her shaky fingers numbed by the cold. As if he heard his name uttered, a door swung open and Loki stood waiting patiently for her to enter. She had been standing in front of the hideaway the whole time and just couldn't see it from the blizzard clouding her vision. Natasha swallowed the cold air that burned her throat before following the soft glow of light seeping from the open door until she found herself standing before him.

"By the nines, you're a mess. Go wash yourself off in the bath over there." Loki casually flicked his finger in the direction of the tub in the corner of the spacious hideaway. "But the water-" The subtle rumble of water filling up interrupted her, happening by Loki's magic. "It'll be freezing." Natasha turned back to look at him, eyebrows with bits of snowflakes knitted together in confusion as she clung to her fur cloak. Loki rolled his eyes at her fragility brought on from being a mortal unlike himself, and exhaled from impatience out of his nose. "Off with you." He murmured, grabbing her shoulders less forcefully than she anticipated and turning her towards the direction of the tub that was full now. "Don't worry about such things." _'I'll take care of you.'_ He thought, but didn't dare say. Loki's hands gently crept from Natasha's shoulders to the clasp of her cloak, letting it fall to the ground as she journeyed to the bath. He hummed softly in content as her body betrayed her. Immediately, the cold air hit her skin now forming goosebumps from the sensation of his touch. Natasha shivered from the juxtaposition of cold air and Loki's soft fingers brushing against her. She was donning only a thin gown not fashioned to conceal body heat. Loki leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his puffed up chest to try and convey confidence and casualty, as if seeing Natasha in such a manner had no effect on him. But damn it all, it did.

If he wasn't aroused before, Loki definitely couldn't help himself when Natasha slipped the sleeves off her pale, delicate shoulders and cast a conflicted sideways glance at him. He relished in the combination of torment and sweet sensations that overcame him in the scenario. The way Natasha slowly shed off her gown, letting it fall behind in trail leading towards the bath. The subtle, but very noticeable emotions that flitted across her pretty face when she looked at him. A rare treat in and of itself. And most importantly, the fact that Loki knew something Natasha didn't, even if it was as simple as the reality of water temperature and how it contained a sample of Amora's potion. He pushed off the wall for a closer look as she gracefully swept the soft locks of hair off her shoulders to undo her bra, standing right in front of the tub now. Natasha cautiously peered into the bath, fingers grazing the water that was unbelievably warm at the touch. Loki cleared his throat as he watched her bend over towards the bath, giving him the perfect view of her body, now only clad in silk panties. A soft gasp of surprise escaped Natasha's full lips, eyes widened when she realized the water was indeed warm in an unreal sort of way. This made Loki groan at how uncomfortable he felt in his own clothes, especially his pants that felt all too restricting in the crotch. _'I wish I could have her make those noises for me, because of me- and me alone!'_ Loki's fists clenched at his sides and eyes shut tightly in an attempt to control himself.

' _Have her writhe with pleasure underneath me- Completely at will to my hands.'_ Loki's eyes flickered to see Natasha humming softly as her hand glided over the surface of soothing water. He bit his fist, trying to stifle a moan that formed in his throat as she slipped her panties over the swell of her bare backside. _'I would mold her into a masterpiece. Have her make such sweet sounds, they would rival the choirs of Vahalla!'_ Loki forced himself look away from the sight of steam wafting around Natasha, caressing her naked, pale flesh. She looked as if she was some beautiful enchantress brewing something in her cauldron. His moment of superiority (the fact that Natasha obliged to his command to take a bath) backfired yet again when she found away to control him. Even if it was _unintentional_ , Loki still felt cheated in the best way possible. Natasha knew what she was doing, deciding to humble him, show him that even though he was a god, he was above all a man. Natasha took her time with the performance, making her innocent, demure mannerisms seem natural and not meticulously planned out. She feared that the soft gasp she released wasn't subtle enough and Loki would catch on. But when he moaned quietly at the sight of her, it seemed magnified ten fold in Natasha's ears. The sound rolling over her body, causing her to hum in content that she had indeed won.  
  
Natasha eased inside the bath and leaned her head against the ledge. A sigh of content was released as her eyes rolled back, the water enveloping her once shivering body in warmth. Her eyelids felt heavy and every muscle relaxed as she bathed in the magical water. Yeah, a nice bath was relaxing and a real treat for Natasha when she had the time- but this was more than that. A sense of sleepiness overcame her much like the drowsiness felt when she took painkillers, except this was more comforting and subtle. She wondered if there were other magical qualities to the water other than its warmth, wondered if the trickster had something sinister in mind- or just wanted her to sleep peacefully for once in her life. Natasha opened her eyes to look at Loki who was staring pensively at her, long fingers stroking his strong chin. She was distracted from her worries by him, his intimidating demeanor not taking away how beautiful he was. His intense green eyes boring into her, sizing her up calculatingly. _'She's reminiscent to an intricate series of twine that I wish to unravel. But only is she wills herself to me, allows me to see the depths of her.'_ He saw her as a puzzle he wanted to piece together- but not completely. Loki always grew bored when he figured out the mystery, as one does when a magician reveals how disappointingly simple their trick is.

After pondering that thought, Loki left from his spot towards the fur draped bed. Natasha's eyes followed him as he began to undress, removing each layer. His slender fingers unbuckling the black and green pieces with accents of gold, setting them neatly in a pile on a chair nearby. She wondered why he didn't just use his magic to make his clothes disappear. But she knew from experience there was a sense of relief when one strips off their weapons and uniform one by one, the weight gradually removed. Natasha was reminiscent to the angel's in Raphael's _Sistine Madonna_ as she sat up in the water and moved to fold her arms over the ledge of the tub. Her head lolled against them as she watched Loki curiously. He stopped undressing when he felt her eyes on him as he stood in nothing but his leather trousers. Loki turned to look at Natasha who had a small, lazy smile on her lips and a gleam in her wide blue eyes. She reminded him of the illustrations of mermaids in the storybooks he used to read when Thor left him to go hunting with friends. She looked at him like the mermaids would look at oblivious sailors who were lured by their beauty. "What is it that troubles you?" Loki asked curiously, calling to her from across the room. _'This potion of Amora's had better work or I swear I will find a way to send her cursed soul to the fiery depths of Muspelheim.'_ He noticed her hair was damp now, clinging to her face and neck. Her skin was flushed from the warmth of the water and how the potion made her feel fuzzy.

"Nothing." Natasha replied distantly as if she was still awakening from a trance. She moved back in the water, laying on her back and stretching her limbs out. The bath was more like a small pool more than anything. She closed her eyes, allowing the unnatural feeling of comfort wash over her. "You're not going to stay there all the night, are you Natasha?" Loki inquired of her as he changed into his silk sleeping trousers. She smiled, secretly relished the way he said her name. When Loki wasn't screaming it, his silvery voice said it so smoothly. "No, I'm coming." Natasha sat up, her red hair slick and cascading down her back, the water swishing and rolling over her body in a heavenly manner as she stood. She braced herself for the cold air hitting her damp skin, but it never came. The warm, soothing feeling remained with her even when she stepped down the golden stairs of the bath and looked for a towel. "Where do you keep your-" Before she could finish her question, Loki waved his hand and she was immediately dried and wearing a silk night gown. She couldn't keep her eyes from widening at him as he reclined casually on the bed with a smirk on his face. "You will never cease to be amazed by my magic." He teased, chin tilting confidently in her direction. Natasha chuckled and rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Come with me. I have something I want to show you." Loki gracefully slipped out of bed and beckoned her the bookshelf by the fireplace. "Here is the history of Asgard, all bound up in a single volume." He plucked a worn leather book with golden inscriptions on it. Natasha sat on the couch and carefully handled the book that creaked open. Her fingers brushed over the eloquent handwritten script, turning the crisp pages to reveal intricate illustrations of battles in other worlds and past kings and queens. "Do you have books recording the history of your world in this nature?" Loki sat down next to her the couch that sunk slightly from his weight. "Yeah. Children go to schools and study history, among other things I suppose." Natasha replied distantly as she flipped another page. She saw from the corner of her eye Loki's eyebrows deepen in confusion at her reply. "You speak not from experience." It wasn't a question, Barton told him of her past in the Red Room, a school of an entirely different nature. "Let's not talk about that." Natasha looked up from the book at Loki, searching eyes trying to decipher how much he really knew about her. His mouth parted open to speak, finger raised in the air to interject when she calmly cut him off. " _Please._ Not tonight." Natasha looked at him for a long moment to see he agreed before lolling against his bare chest. "Whatever you desire." Loki murmured against the top of her head before pressing a kiss, fingers lightly weaving through her soft locks as she began to read.

Loki let his mind wander to the possibility that life could always be this way- Natasha could always be this way for him. As they sat together by the fire, he wished they could hide away here forever. The sobering remembrance that Natasha was a mortal, and there was no forever in the equation caused him to awake from the beautiful delusion. He looked to see the book was gripped loosely in her fingers as it laid on her lap. She had fallen asleep, and comfortably so in his arms. _'Thats a sight I dared not even dream of seeing. How many men could Natasha honestly say she trusted to do such a thing? Her slew of petty heroic companions maybe? Surely no others have the privilege.'_ Pride flowed through him at this thought as a content smile crossed his face. Loki scooped Natasha off the couch into his strong arms, leaving the book there as he made his way to the bed. She shifted into a comfortable position, head nuzzling against his shoulder and fingers brushing against the smooth planes of his chest. He carefully laid Natasha down on the soft furs and stood over her for a moment to make sure she hadn't stirred awake. She murmured something in her sleep before turning on her side, fingers curling into the furs she laid atop. Loki chuckled softly to himself at how innocent she looked before turning to leave.

" _Hgn,_ Loki?" Natasha sleepily murmured to him, propped up on her elbows so she could watch him slowly approach her again. "Hmm?" Loki hummed with a small, genuine smile adorning his face as he stood over her, hands braced behind his back. His eyes were soft and understanding, the bright green irises illuminated by the flickering fire. Natasha pushed herself up to sit all the way, her face inches away from Loki's as she hesitated before pressing her full lips against his. They were soft and yielding against his as he cupped her face, not wanting her to pull away so soon. She moaned softly in content at his gentle fingers that brushed against the back of her neck and his surprisingly soft kisses, much unlike his usual possessive and passionate ones. Loki groaned inwardly when Natasha pulled her lips away with a soft smacking sound. She brushed her nose against his and inhaled quietly before giving him one last chaste kiss before falling gracefully back in the bed with a sleepy smile on her face. "Lie with me." Natasha invited him, nudging her head softly to the space beside her on the bed. Loki crawled in next to her and she moved to lay on top of his chest. "Loki." She moaned, breathing softly against his neck before brushing her lips against the side of it. He wrapped his arms, bracing her against his chest as she drifted to sleep. "Sleep well darling. For you'll need rest for what transpires tomorrow." Loki smirked as his fingers brushed against the silky fabric of Natasha's gown and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to future smut, just a warning. If you have any questions about the story, I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for all those bearing with me and this story. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Hope to get back into a regular schedule. Thanks for the feedback, and again bearing with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that smut chapter which turned surprisingly emotional with a somewhat major plot twist. Sort of OOC considering Natasha is still under the influence of the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning:  
> Since Natasha still has the spell in her system when she has sex with Loki, it could be considered nonconsensual since she's not 'sober' even though she accepts Loki willingly. If it makes you feel any better, Loki feels really bad about it.

Loki awoke to a sudden breeze disturbing the sheets draped against him, stirring him from sleep. Natasha was standing on the balcony with the door cracked open, admiring something in the sky. Her arms dangled by her sides, drumming against her thighs. Loki had never seen her eyes widen with such a glimmer of excitement, she was completely in awe. The thin fabric of her nightgown rustled in the wind as she combed her locks of hair that fluttered in her face. _'The only way she'd tolerate such cold conditions is if the spell still has hold of her. Perhaps I underestimated Amora's talents. If a drop of the potion has caused Natasha to react in such a delightful manner, imagine what one more drop could do- or a hundred more for that matter!_ ' Loki chuckled to himself at the prospect, but he quieted himself when Natasha tore her eyes away from the sky to look at him with a small smile. _'Well, now I don't have to imagine. I can have her under my thumb- hopefully in more ways than one._ ' Natasha leaned her back against the stone ledge of the balcony, body bathed in a bluish light which accentuated her dewy eyes.

"Natasha, come inside. I want to have a look at you." Loki watched placidly despite his gut clenching in anticipation as she shut the door before moving towards the bed. He wanted to make sure Natasha was reacting well to the potion, among other things. "Yes?" Natasha stood at the side of the bed opposite to him with her hands braced behind her back. She admired how the silk sheets were draped over his legs and accentuated the contour of his lean body, yet revealed his bare torso. Loki's position in the bed was reminiscent to Adam in Michelangelo's _The Creation of Adam_ as he stretched a hand out towards Natasha, beckoning her to come unto him. She accepted the hand, allowing herself to be pulled up in bed next to him. "I really like it here. I don't know why though." Natasha murmured softly as she braced herself against Loki's chest and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I do." He murmured back when she pulled away, no doubt she could feel the way his body tightened under her soft touch. _'I've done plenty wrong in the name of seeking acceptance- Hel, I planned to obliterate all_ _of Jotunheim just so Odin would accept me. But this be a whole new level for me. When Natasha awakes from the effects of the potion, what will become of us then?_ ' His arms fastened around her waist, as if it be the only way to assure himself everything was real. That Natasha was really there with him- But she wasn't truly, because it really wasn't her. Just some drugged up version willingly falling prey to his every whim. ' _Then how am I any better than the other men in her life that used similar tactics to ensure her allegiance to them? That's just it. I'm not and-'_

"Loki?" Natasha's confused face loomed over him in a blur before he pushed aside his guilt and focused back on reality. "Yes?" He blinked at her, somewhat taken aback by how expressive her features could be. Eyebrows knitted together, eyes wide with concern and confusion radiating from them, full lips forming a small pout. He was used to her stoic facade plastered on. He was used to her fighting back against his desires, not giving in so easily. This definitely wasn't the Natasha who tried to shoot his brains out and kicked him in the gut. And in his mind, he didn't like that. "Sorry darling." Loki's fingers brushed against her cheek which flushed under his touch before pressing a kiss to her lips that opened willingly for him. One hand slithered from his chest and brushed against the taut surface of his abdomen before feeling his bulge through the satin sheet. Despite his brain arguing this was wrong, he had no control over the things she did to his body. He released a low groan when she softly bit his bottom lip and continued feeling him through the sheets. Taking control of the situation, Loki's hands moved from Natasha's waist to her shoulders and pinned her down on the bed.

"I have plans for you, and none include getting rid of me so soon." Loki loomed over her body sprawled out before him like a feast, for a moment completely ignoring his conscience. He brushed Natasha's nightgown so the fabric bunched over her stomach, revealing her to be already wet for him. This made his cock tremble and harden as he got on his knees between her legs. "Are you prepared Natasha?" Loki whispered and she shivered at the feel of his warm breath feathering against her most sensitive area. His eyes flickered up when he saw she was quiet, only to find she was nodding her head quickly in anticipation. He chuckled at the desperation she would never show him if she was in her right mind before hoisting her legs over his shoulders. He relished in the soft flesh brushing against his cheek. Loki's lips traveled down the inside of Natasha's thighs, causing her body to truly awaken under his touch. He pressed his tongue against her folds and slowly licked his way up. Natasha already canted her hips up so he wouldn't stop yet, and he wasn't about to disappoint her. He licked around her clit and flicked his tongue over it, looking up to see her eyes screwed shut as her hips moved again almost on their own accord. Her body became tense from the simplest of teasing, as if nobody had ever done such a thing to her. Loki remembered what Barton had told him of the men of Natasha's childhood, and the fleeting glimpses she allowed him when they were preparing for the banquet. She shied away from his touch then, but now it seemed she craved it.

Loki's hands moved from gripping Natasha's hips to interlace his fingers with her. She moaned appreciatively at the small gesture of comfort and reassurance before he plunged his tongue inside. Natasha's eyes flew open and back arched off the bed and the feel of his cool tongue inside her. Her breath hitched and eyes blinked at the god between her legs, trying to get used to the new sensation. Loki squeezed her hands and pulled away to nuzzle his cheek against her leg in a surprisingly affectionate manner. When her body relaxed back into the bed and she regulated breathing through her nose, Loki began again. This time he didn't tease Natasha, licking her clit and sucking on it until he heard her begin moaning quietly and become progressively louder. The sweet sounds only made him ache more, and he began sucking harder until her thighs tightened around his neck. His tongue moved to press deep inside her again and she let out a soft cry when his fingers simultaneously worried her clit. Her body became numb with tingling warmth as she felt herself climax. She closed her eyes and imagined the colors that flashed before her eyes were glimpses of the lights in the sky she was admiring not long ago. Loki slowed down his movements to help her ride off the aftershock as her toes curled and body trembled under his touch. Her legs slid from his shoulders and fell limp onto the bed. Natasha panted softly as she watched Loki sit up and wipe her arousal smeared over his mouth with the back of his hand.

As much as Loki enjoyed pleasuring Natasha, his mind couldn't lose the feeling that what he was doing was wrong. He couldn't bare coupling with her again, despite the unbearable heat causing his body to ache and burn for some release. _'Perhaps some cold air will tame my desires.'_ Loki stood from the bed with a solemn look on his face before making his way towards the balcony Natasha stood not long ago. He looked to see she was draping herself in warm furs and silken sheets before her eyelids slowly drifted shut. Loki grabbed his sleeping robe draped on a nearby chair and stiffly moved to stand on the balcony. His muscles contracted and burned from depriving himself of a release, naked body clenched from the pain. The cold air brushed against his bare skin, giving it a surprisingly numbing relief. Before him there were flashes of blue and green dancing throughout the air. There occurred a similar phenomenon on Earth which they called the Northern Lights, but Loki knew those lambent streams of color were not merely lights. They were the gleaming souls of those who passed on. He tried to imagine what colors his mother's soul radiated when she descended into Valhalla. If the cold air numbing his flesh wasn't enough to eliminate any urges of desire, the sobering thoughts of Frigga surely did the trick.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light quite different from the ones in the sky. It was a golden light that shined directly upon him before a letter plopped into his hands. He watched the light diminish around him before narrowing his eyes at the letter. Hasty fingers tore at the envelope and he opened up the neatly folded paper to see it was a letter from Thor. He wished to know how he and Natasha fared in Jotunheim. Any morsels of suffering were pushed aside at the arrival of his letter. Ever since his childhood, there was always a subtle but ever present competition between the two brothers. Loki was _not_ going to reply back telling his brother how he was standing alone in the cold long enough that he couldn't feel his dick. A mischievous smile fell upon his face that was somewhat reddened by the sharp winds blowing against his pale skin. He snuck past Natasha who was curled in a mess of blankets in his bed before slithering his way into the drawing room. He sat at his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of paper and a quill to begin writing the exaggerated tales of sleeping with Natasha.

"Heimdall." Loki whispered sharply, looking up confusedly as to why no golden light engulfed him as usual. " _Heimdall!_ " He shouted, his eyes flittering about frustratedly as his fist pounded on the desktop. There was still no response. Loki's eyes widened and he quickly turned towards the door to see Natasha had not been awoken by the noises he made. The god shrugged and decided to add some finishing details when he realized he was out of ink. He opened a drawer to retrieve another bottle of ink when he saw the potion gleaming a soft pink light from behind. Loki sighed deeply, Turing away from the desk and leaned back in his chair as he examined the potion that was warm to the touch. His flat eyes roved over it with a dull disappointment lining his features as he rotated the glass in his slender fingers. A soft huff and the sounds of papers rustling caused Loki to whip around in his seat.

"Natasha!" Loki placed a hand on his heart suddenly beating profusely under his palm, his eyes widened in shock as he slipped the potion behind his back. "Who are you writing these obscene letters to?" She turned the envelope over and saw it was addressed to Thor. Natasha bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head disappointedly. While she was distracted roving over the letter, Loki carefully eased open the drawer and began reaching out to place the vial back inside. " _'Brother, coupling with Natasha is more fulfilling than any other partner either of us have experienced. She be more pleasurable than your petty bar wench of a women Agorina I dare say_.'" Natasha recited Loki's words from his letter disgustedly. "You know? I would've expected this from Fandral maybe, but not-" Her words were cut off when her hand flung out to grasp Loki's wrist. His hand accidentally released the glass vial and it fell to the floor, not before Natasha reached out and captured it. Her eyebrows knitted together as she examined the pink liquid that radiated a soothing warmth from it, it making her feel hazy just from being in close contact. She immediately recognized the feeling that slowly overcame her when she took the bath.

"What is this Loki?" Natasha looked up at the god sitting uncomfortably before her. "Is this some sort of magic spell you used to get me to sleep with you?" Her fingers clenched tightly around the bottle, Loki was somewhat fearful it would shatter in her grasp. "Well, not exactly. But you're close." Loki stood from his chair, effortlessly feigning casualty despite his growing fear and frustration when he realized how terribly wrong his plan had backfired on him. "You see, magic spells are merely transfers of supernatural energy." He turned back around to see Natasha wasn't pleased with his stalling. "What you've got there is actually a potion. That's one of the reasons I have been gone oft." Loki sighed as he watched Natasha place a trembling hand over her mouth and turned away from the sight of him. "But it's not a potion intended to make you sleep with me per se," He placed his hands on her shoulders which immediately tensed under his touch. "But to cause you to love me I suppose." He definitely wasn't going to tell her it was really a tool used in bringing her submission. _'The bastard practically drugged me. He claims he only wants me to love him, but how is he any different to my handlers who locked me away and tainted my body with mind altering serums?'_ Natasha turned around to face the god and subtly shook her head. _'This isn't love, this is obsession. Loki doesn't know anything of love, more along the lines of subjugation.'_

"What are you thinking about Natasha?" Loki inquired, giving into to the gnawing anxiety and anticipation that was engendered from her response. She honed her eyes on him and bit the inside of her cheek. "How could someone truly love something so utterly inhuman?" Her eyes narrowed at Loki in utter disgust, arms holding her sides in a protective manner. By her body language alone, he knew he lost her. But he couldn't allow her to be superior over him. Loki felt cornered and frustrated that his plans to win over Natasha which consisted of much sacrifice amounted to nothing. He felt completely vulnerable and knew the only way to gain control was to fight back. Loki mastered the look of indifference with many millennia of training from when Odin shouted insults at him or when Thanos snarled vivid death threats every time he failed- He crossed his arms over his puffed up chest and tilted his chin defiantly at her. There was no way he would allow any signs of weakness to show. " _I love you_ , and you have an impressive ledger of your own inhumanities to account for." Natasha swallowed hard as her throat began to burn and close up, but she would never succumb to crying. _'Especially in front of one's captor, it would be the greatest sign of weakness.'_ Her mind recalled being taught how to repress her emotions to an immaculate degree as she kept eye contact with Loki.

"Did you say that you loved me?" Natasha snapped out of the thoughts of her past as she refocused back to reality. "Yes, I believe so." Loki removed whatever distance there was between them and pressed Natasha against him. Her breath hitched at the cold feel of fingers trailing up her neck and carding through her locks of hair. He relished in the sensation of Natasha's soft breath brushing against his neck as he pressed her head onto his shoulder. She breathed in his scent of leather and pinewood from when he stood out on the balcony. "Can I ask you to be honest with me just this once?" She whispered into his ear as her nose brushed against his neck. "Yes darling. What is it?" He desperately tried to contain the tremor that lined his voice, feeling the pressure to not fail yet again beginning to build up. Natasha grabbed Loki's shoulders and pulled away so she could look at him. "Did you actually mean it?" Her fingers tightened their hold on his shoulders when he was quiet for a moment, her eyes trying to pick up on any hint that he was lying to her. His eyes casting to the floor, his grip loosening around her waist, his pupils shrinking, body trembling- _Nothing._ He stood unwavering before her as he nodded slowly in response.

"Yes."

Natasha's grip on his shoulder's tightened to the point that Loki hissed in pain. Too many thoughts were rolling and sweeping through her mind to even begin to process them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head into his shoulder as if afraid to see the world around her. "I know you can be harsh, but I know you're not cruel enough to lie about something like love." Her voice was strung up, thick with overwhelming emotions as she whispered again into his ear. "Especially considering how many times it has happened to you." Loki's arms practically consumed Natasha, enveloping around her body and bringing her impossibly close. One of the buckles from his armor dug into her stomach, but she ignored the pain. "I will always tell you the truth. Now whether or not you want to believe it is another story." He whispered, lips brushing against her temples as they moved to form the words before he pressed a kiss there. Natasha looked at him and lifted a skeptical eyebrow at his promise, but he didn't crack a mischievous smile like she expected. Instead, Loki's eyes that bled intense honesty fluttered shut before he leaned into to kiss her. It took her a moment to respond back, her mind mulling over the fact this was the first time he kissed her not from being overcome with anger or lust, or her being overcome with the influence of a potion. She watched him for a moment as his eyebrows deepened in concentration and passion as he kissed her before giving in. Her soft lips moved against his, opening up so his tongue could brush against hers as her arms tightened around his shoulders and pulled him closer-

"I accept your offer under two conditions. One, you stop writing to Thor about having sex with me. And two, you destroy that goddamn potion."

"Whatever you desire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a little off or the smut was terrible, but despite feeling iffy about it, I wanted to post something soon. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and providing feedback as usual! I hope for the next chapter to be up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive in Moscow to begin their investigations of Natasha's disappearance. Mention of Erik Selvig who will become more apparent in the next chapter. Some cracky moments, brief language, and shameless mentions of Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't dig the Avengers side plot of the story, there's a summary of this chapter at the ending Author's Notes. Because there is surprisingly some point to this side plot! Even though it really doesn't seem like it...
> 
> Thanks to all the readers being so gracious to bear with this story!

It was nighttime by the time the jet landed in Moscow and the group walked towards a car waiting to pick them up from the airport. "Yeah buddy." Tony wedged his cellphone between his ear and shoulder as he slipped inside the taxi. "Yep- that's where we'll be at." There was a pause and his shoulders drooped and eyes narrowed as he listened. "No, I highly doubt that they sell vanilla for your tea at the hotel! That's not why I'm calling you out here." Clint and Steve monitored the conversation curiously, shifting uncomfortably considering Steve's broad shoulders were causing the archer to be squished against the door. "Goddamn Cap, you think you can scoot over a little?" Steve turned and focused his attentions from Tony's phone call to address Clint. "Do you think I enjoy being-"

" _Are you serious?!_ " Tony pounded his fist against his knee and clutched the phone tightly in his other hand. Everyone in the cab whipped around to look at Tony, even Bruce who sat in the passenger seat with his head lolled against the window looked to see what the problem was. Tony's wide eyes fluttered closed as he sighed in frustration. "Okay. See you then." Steve turned to Clint and subtly nudged his head at Stark, giving him a _do you know what the hell is going on_ look. "Yeah, bye." Clint peered over the Captain's shoulder to assess Tony's aggravated state before shrugging in confusion. "Yeah- _Bye_!" He pulled the phone from his ear and hollered at it before hanging up. Everyone was silent as they looked at Tony expectantly, waiting for him to fill them in with the details. "I just got off the phone with Selvig. The old geezer can't hear a thing for the life of him." He rubbed his forehead frustratedly, ignoring the thought of Pepper telling him that caused wrinkles. "We talked earlier and I told him to meet us here in Moscow." He stopped rubbing and let his hand fall into his lap. "He misinterpreted that as Moldova. _Moldova_ for Chrissakes!" Tony laughed frustratedly before shaking his head softly. "Oh well, it's Europe. Hop on a train and he'll be here in half an hour." Bruce nodded and gave a quick glance over to see everyone else was holding up fine for the most part before allowing himself to doze off again.

"So what is this Selvig fellow going to do for us exactly?" Steve blurted out after a long period of awkward silence. "He's going to give us answers hopefully." Tony muttered, slipping his sunglasses on even though it was pitch black and leaning his head against the seat cushion. "I didn't mention this earlier, partially because I just was made aware when I was on my laptop on the jet, but SHIELD has found similar energy traces originating in Moscow around the time of Natasha's disappearance that can't be explained by science." Despite having troubles grappling with this new information, Steve kept a leveled presence. "Can we trust him with assisting us though? This investigation needs to be very tight-lip. I mean, it's a liability even bringing you along." Tony frowned and slid his sunglasses down his nose so he could glare at the Captain. "And how do you think you would get here without my private jet? Where would you be staying if I hadn't booked the hotel reservations? Who was the one who actually followed through with the idea to come here in the first place?" Now his glasses were in his hand as he poked Steve's chest with them. "If anyone's a liability here, it's you, or Banner." He turned to the sleeping doctor when he realized what he said. "No offense buddy it's just-" "Leave me out of this Stark." Bruce muttered, still not completely awake but enough to recognize his name being said. Tony shrugged before turning back to Steve. "Don't get your star spangled panties in a bunch." Steve scowled, pulling his arm back and clenching his fist to punch the billionaire's shoulder before Clint tugged at him.

"As much as I'd love to see that, you should probably wait until we're all out of the cramped taxi to pick a fight with Stark." Clint laid Steve's arm back down and they both gave a curt nod in agreement. "Listen, Selvig is a wild card- but he's a good guy." Tony stated calmly despite Steve narrowing his eyes at him. "I've seen him on the news. The guy's crazy-" "Eccentric." Tony lifted his finger to stop him. "All the geniuses are." Even Clint who was trying to stay out of the conversation rolled his eyes at what Tony said, as if he was some mad scientist. "Besides, I don't care if he takes forty pills a day or wears his underwear on his head-" "Does he actually do that?" Clint leaned forward and asked, giving up on trying to ignore what he was hearing now. The archer knew Selvig briefly through SHIELD and became acquainted after being brainwashed by Loki. He heard rumors that the guy went crazy after the side effects weared off, and wondered if any of them were true. "No- I don't know what he's like." Tony crossed his arms and sighed deeply. "The point is, this guy knows about all this supernatural anomalies and we need him if we're going to find Natasha, okay?" Clint raised his hands in surrender and receded back in his seat. "So everyone, be on your best behavior." Steve sneered at the hypocrisy of Tony telling them to behave, Clint chuckled softly to himself as he looked out the window, and Bruce continued snoring.

* * *

  
Steve paid the taxi fare and the group checked into a hotel Tony reserved once they were in Moscow. They were spending thousands of dollars a night when they only planned to stay a couple of days. As much as Bruce appreciated Tony, his prodigal tendencies always rubbed him the wrong way. Being in the slums of places like Brazil and India really gave the doctor a humbling perspective. Being deprived of the essentials and seeing those thrive without smartphones and private jets can do that to a person. Everyone else was only pleased when they threw their bags off their shoulders and plopped on the plush beds. Steve practically belly flopped onto the bed and the splintering sound of wood cracking shortly followed. Clint chuckled as he took a bite of churchkhela he found in a local market on the way to the hotel. His chuckles died down as he forced himself to swallow the odd tasting candy, his face scrunching up when he swallowed.

"Okay, there's two beds and four of us here." Tony emerged from the bathroom and clapped his hands together. "So, who's sleeping where?" Steve completely ignored everything and spread his limbs across the entire area of the king size bed. "Okay, so there's one bed and three of us left." Bruce's eyes darted between Clint and Tony before snatching his therapeutic pillow and making his way to secure the couch by the window. Clint turned from watching Bruce get situated on the couch towards the billionaire standing before him like cowboys did in old fashioned duels. They sized one another up in silence before one broke the silence. "I can let you sleep on the bed, if you can't handle the floor." Tony raised his chin and pursed his lips. "Unless you can then-" Clint snatched one of the pillows off Stark's newly acquired bed and curled up on the carpet, not without smacking the billionaire upside the head as he walked by. " _If you can't handle the floor._ " The archer huffed and rolled onto his side. " _Pfft_. I've slept like a baby in worse conditions." He murmured grudgingly to himself despite the numb pain from his back lacking any support he already began to experience. Tony smirked before slipping his shirt off and crawling in bed.

"Oh my god!" Clint rolled onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow as the persisting sound of ambulances rushing through the streets stirred him awake. "Those sirens sound like that lizard Obi-wan rode in the third fucking _Star Wars_ movie." He flipped the pillow over his head and folded it over his ears. Bruce bit his bottom lip in an attempt to repress himself from correcting the archer. "It's not a lizard." He blurted out despite the room being otherwise quiet. When he heard Clint sit up and found he was looking at him with a perplexed expression, the doctor felt obligated to clarify himself. "It's called a varactyl, which aided many in the Battle of Utapau despite their shrill calls. But if you think about it-" "Who the hell are you?" Clint practically slapped his forehead and brushed his locks of hair back as he widened his eyes in a mixture of amusement and shock. "Seriously," Tony chimed in, calling to Bruce even though his eyes were latched onto the ceiling. "I'm okay with you being nerdy with me, but I don't think the others can handle it." Bruce chuckled and shook his head sheepishly. "Duly noted." He murmured quietly before rolling over on his side.

Tony tilted his head to see Steve was struggling to go back to sleep. It was a known fact in the group that he was always a light sleeper ever since the war. As usual, Stark's default was to annoy the man. "I bet you Cap doesn't even know what we're talking about." Clint's grip tightened on his pillow that he was practically cuddling, eyes screwed shut as he tried to remain calm despite not being able to sleep. "Nobody does. And frankly, we don't want to at-" Barton blinked his eyes to make out the time that displayed on his digital watch. " _Three-twenty five in the morning!_ " Bruce cleared his throat as he usually did when he called his friends out on their bullshit. "Actually, it's only one-twenty five. You didn't change your watch to compensate for the changing time zones." Clint's jaw shifted in frustration before hastily flipping on his other side and curling closer to the pillow. "Stark, I know how to use a cellphone, I've eaten sushi already, I've slept with someone before- And I've watched all the damned _Star Wars_ movies!" He sat up halfway so he could see Tony's usual childish smirk gleam in the dark that he wore when succeeding in annoying others. "So I know what you're talking about. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Steve's face grew red, though nobody noticed considering he pressed it into the pillow. "Until it stops being funny." Tony chuckled before rolling over lazily.

* * *

 

"So, where do you guys think we should look first?" Tony entered the room that morning with a glass of champagne and sat at the desk everyone was circled around. Everyone pieced together that Stark had left to steal a glass from the trays left outside the guest doors. They usually would've made a light hearted jab at his alcoholic tendencies or scold him for stealing, but they were too concentrated. "Well," Clint who was sitting criss cross on the bed tried to size up how sober he was before responding. "Natasha has about five safe spots that she has disclosed to SHIELD here in Moscow." Bruce pulled out his leather bound journal and jotted the information down. "And four more she informed me of personally." The archer's eyebrows bounced suggestively as he popped his collar. Bruce rolled his eyes at the level of smugness Clint reached (that rivaled that of Tony) as he clicked his pen and set it down on the desk. "And you think she went to one of those locations after she completed her mission?" He nodded and gave a small smile. "Pretty sure." Clint gave the doctor a pat on the back. "That's why it's called a safe spot big guy." He smirked at Bruce's bemused expression before making his way to grab a bottle of water. Steve knew that when Bruce lifted his finger in the air, it was almost like a student who raises their hand to speak. He didn't have time to deviate from preparing for the mission.

"Okay, come on." The Captain looked to Bruce and pantomimed slitting his throat before continuing. They both knew the archer was just grumpy from having to sleep on the floor- and actually not getting any sleep at all. It was pointless to engage him in the morning. "Natasha informed me that the objective was to take out a Russian diplomat." Steve continued and looked to see Tony was surprisingly attentive and Bruce was jotting down more notes. "It is safe to assume then she must have went to the American embassy here in Moscow then." Clint returned to the group, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. "No, no. Don't you think it would have made the news if a Russian diplomat was assassinated in the American embassy? No matter how good Nat is, someone's bound to find out." Clint ripped a corner from Bruce's journal to stick his gum in it. The doctor clenched his jaw to repress himself from yelling at the archer, or worse, turning into the Hulk. This whole situation was stressful, along with inadequate sleep and unnecessary jibes and touches, it was easy to set the man on edge. Tony sensed his friend's frustration and spoke up in order to distract him.

"Come on, this is SHIELD we're talking about." Tony walked past Bruce as he began his dramatic speech and gave his back a pat without the condescending undertones like Clint had. "They are the official sweepers of dangerous secrets under metaphorical rugs. The world is oblivious to _at least_ seventy five percent of the stuff that goes on around them." Bruce bowed his head and let out a soft sigh, feeling his flaring annoyance dwindle down again. "He's right." He whipped his head up and looked at the rest of the group. "Up until the Battle of New York, Earth thought they were alone in the universe." Steve noticed he began to clench and unclench his fists again and tried to ignore how tense everything seemed. "So, I say we go with my hunch since it's the only idea on the table-" Steve looked down at the desk to see Tony's feet propped up on it and his eyes popped open in utter shock and frustration. " _Besides your damn feet!_ " He brushed the feet off and glared at their owner as Clint chuckled in the background. "Didn't your parents teach you not do that?" Tony crossed his arms defiantly and narrowed his eyes at the Captain looming over him.

"No, actually." Stark stood from the chair so he was at eye level. "He was too busy teaching me to be like you." Steve tried to hide how taken aback he was by Tony's confession, his eyes blinking in disbelief. Clint groaned and pulled Steve's shoulder so he focused on him instead. "We don't have time for you two's super intense staring contests." He glanced at the billionaire who merely shrugged before plopping back on the chair. "I say we pay a visit to the safe spot located nearest to the embassy." Bruce interjected and everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Tony plucked his cellphone from his front pocket and projected a holographic map of Moscow for everyone to see. "And where would that be so I can punch it into the GPS?" He looked to Clint for a response. "Um, the nearest safe spot is a hotel located off of _Granatnyy_ near where the embassy is. We could start there." Tony frowned as he tried to spell the street name out phonetically. "I'm sorry." He chuckled. "How'd you spell that? Granny-" "Give me that." Clint snatched the phone away and typed in their next location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In summary, the Avengers land in Moscow and Tony finds out that there are strange energy readings SHIELD picked up on originating in Moscow, so he calls Selvig to meet them and assist in the investigation. The team jokes and bickers with one another but eventually decides on a plan to visit a hotel which is one of Natasha's safe spots as the first place to look for any traces of her. More will be revealed in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of 'Avengers investigate Natasha's disappearance in Moscow'. Selvig will make an appearance in the next chapter, along with a secret character who visits the Avengers. (Hint: they're an Asgardian).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned in the chapter summary, this is just part one of what I had in mind for this chapter. I've been really busy planning a surprise trip for myself to London because I'm a loser who travels alone on Valentine's day. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to upload something since I haven't in many days. Hopefully I can post the second part later tonight.

The group entered the hotel and found a plump, older woman sitting at the check in desk. Tony turned to the group and placed his hand on his chest, gesturing to them that he would handle the situation. "Hello-" Tony's eyes flitted towards the woman's name tag. "Karina is it?" The woman kept an unamused glare fixed on the billionaire before responding. "That's what it says, doesn't it?" She arched her penciled in eyebrow at the rest of the group standing anxiously in the background. "Who are they?" Karina pointed a meaty finger at Steve, Clint, and Bruce whose eyes widened at the action. Tony noticed Bruce raise his finger in the air as if about to speak and resulted in stomping on his foot to silence him. "Don't worry about them-" Tony whipped around to give his attention back to the woman, flashing her a big smile. "You know, I always found beauty marks to be so- well, _beautiful_." Tony swallowed hard trying to contain himself from throwing up in his mouth when he noticed the mark had hair growing on it. "You think so?" Karina caressed the blemish and blushed, her nasally voice raising. Tony struck gold, all he had to do was sweeten her up with compliments and the room key was practically his.

"Definitely. I really think-" "It's cancer." Karina interrupted him. Steve took the awkward silence that followed as his cue to intervene. "M'am, we were wondering if there were any available rooms here?" Tony grumbled from being pushed aside, knocking into Clint who shoved him off. "Of course there is. Nobody has filled up my rooms since word spread this place is haunted." Bruce bit down on his fist as he watched the hopeless exchange go on. " _Haunted?_ " Clint spoke up, making his way towards the desk and leaning his elbows on it. "Yes. That's what I said, wasn't it?" Clint scoffed at her unnecessary attitude. "I know what you said, and it's a bunch of bull-" Steve kneed the side of the archer's leg and fixed a stern glare on him. "Go on m'am, why do you say that your establishment is haunted?" She looked to Bruce who remained quiet and calm throughout the whole ordeal and replied when he gave her a reassuring nod. "Well," Karina turned in her swivel chair and opened a cabinet, pulling out a Manila file. "About a couple of weeks ago- it says here December 18th. A young woman who stops by at least once or twice a year- always a different hair color." She looked up at the group standing patiently before her. "You know, I asked her what kind of dye she used and she gave me a box, but it just doesn't look as good on me." Karina lost her train of thought as she began fiddling with a red, matted strand of poorly dyed hair between her chubby fingers.

"What about this young woman? May I see that file you got there?" Steve's fists tightened as he rested them on the desktop. "Guest information is confidential." Karina frowned and shoved the file back inside the drawer before slamming it shut. "But I can tell you that other than having great hair, the woman always checked in under a different name. The file said she checked in under the name of Natalia Rodovski." Clint exhaled deeply, his body seeming to deflate at the sound of that name. Bruce took a notice and pulled him aside. "What is it-" "It's her." He swallowed hard on the words. " _Natasha_ , that's one of her cover names." Karina paid little attention to the shaken up archer and continued speaking with Steve. "I came in the next day- late afternoon I would say. You see, she was late for checkout." Her beady eyes softened, taking on a distant quality as the woman leaned back in her chair. "And that's when I saw she was missing. _Just gone._ " Tony looked up skeptically at Steve before addressing the woman. "And you think the room Natas- I mean Natalia stayed at is haunted?" Stark tried to remove any condescending tone from his voice, even though he wasn't buying any of the ghost crap. "How else do you explain the markings on the floor Pretty Boy?" She snapped, whipping up in her chair and glaring at the billionaire. Tony rubbed his goatee as a smug grin grew at her nickname.

"Don't mind him." Steve took Karina's clammy hand in his own and mustered a polite smile. "Can you tell us more about these markings- Or maybe even let us see them for ourselves?" Karina pulled her hand away and wiped it on her skirt. "I just told you that a woman went into that room and completely vanished, there's strange markings on the ground, and you want to go inside?" She scoffed and crossed her leg over the other before picking up a magazine. "Are you guys American?" She examined the group, her eyes darting over the top of her magazine. "Yes." Steve stood a little straighter and gave a curt nod while Tony stood in the background and rolled his eyes. "Go right ahead." She plucked a key from a hook and tossed it to Bruce who fumbled to catch it. They nodded their thanks and quickly made their way up the stairs before the woman could change her mind. "Knock yourselves out, _please_." Karina chuckled at her own joke before flipping the page of her magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha seemingly disappeared AND there's strange markings on the floor? Hopefully the Avengers will find some answers in the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the huge break from the Loki and Natasha main plot. I hope to write some interesting stuff for them once I clear the Avengers side plot because I can't really leave them hanging. Though I can already see how this is all going to end, and I dare say it wouldn't a happy one. 
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback and support!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise smut chapter to celebrate Valentine's Day. With a hint of angst because I'm incapable of writing smut without some plot worked into it. 
> 
> *Slight Dom/Sub undertones because Loki has kinky dreams. (Recreating the scene in Chapter 6 in which Natasha and Loki are getting ready for the banquet, but instead of shying away, she submits).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised the part two of 'Avengers search for Natasha', but hopefully you won't be disappointed I switched things up. 
> 
> PS: After reading this chapter over, I realized there is a lot of unintentional use of alliteration. I honestly didn't mean to, it just sort of happened.

"Say this is what you want. Submit to me darling." Loki ordered, fingers tightening around her waist as he embraced her. For a flicker of a moment, he feared Natasha would reject him even in his dreams. It was very possible too considering he had business with Thanos who was capable of tainting his fantasies, his attempted escapes to gain happiness. "I do." Natasha looked at Loki through her eyelashes, lips pouting in an innocent manner. Loki tilted her chin up with one long finger, looking at her expectantly for something more. "My king." Natasha almost blurted his title out, earning a deep chuckle from Loki. His eyes gleamed at the sight of her so willing to him which made her blush. "I hope Heimdall enjoys the show." Loki whispered against her neck before hovering his lips close to hers. Her breath hitched softly and eyes fluttered shut as she opened her mouth obligingly. Loki shook his head and groaned before crashing his lips upon hers in a hasty manner. Tangling his fingers through her soft locks of hair while biting and sucking at her bottom lip. She moaned as Loki's tongue entered and his arms braced her tightly against his chest. Natasha felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and eventually forced herself to pull away from the kiss. She slowly looked upon Loki and licked her lips of his taste and her blood that resided, brushing her finger against the small cut on her bottom lip that he gave her.

"Oh Natasha." Loki drawled, his voice deep and throaty and lined with lust as he shook his head in disappointment. Natasha swallowed hard as she forced herself to keep eye contact with him, dewy eyes momentarily flickering to watch a grin spread across his face. Loki threw her up against the wall, a soft _oomph_ sound escaped her lips as the air was knocked out of her. Natasha's eyes widened, pupils dilated in anticipation as she felt her skin flush with heat. Loki grabbed her thighs and hoisted them around his waist, greedily grinding his hips into hers, practically pinning her against the wall. Natasha could feel the proof of how aroused he was by her submission, feeling the taunting friction of him hard against her. She realized what he was doing and couldn't allow for him to get off so easily. She tugged at Loki's hair, pulling his head away from her neck which he was biting. "Are you really going to have me here when there is a bed a few feet away?" She arched an eyebrow skeptically at him as his fingers tightened around her hips. Loki chuckled before setting her on the floor and grabbing her hand, leading her to sit on his bed. Even in his dreams she was still feisty towards him, especially in his dreams.

"You really didn't think this through." Natasha remarked as Loki squinted his eyes at her corset. He quirked an eyebrow at her, disappointed she underestimated his powers (especially when he desperately wanted something). With a wave of his hand, she was completely naked before him. "Natasha, I can't afford not to think things through." She got wet just from the way he hummed her name. Loki noticed how she closed her legs tightly together to conceal this fact. He placed his hands on her knees and opened her legs back up, long fingers gliding in between her thighs. They teasingly felt her slick entrance, causing Natasha to shiver from the action. She propped herself up so she could watch Loki begin to pleasure her, biting her lip to stop herself from telling him to hurry up. When one finger felt her without warning, Natasha threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. She panted softly as he worked at her clit, rubbing it just enough to make her whimper with pleasure. Her eyes glazed over as they stared absently at the intricate pattern of swirls carved in the golden ceiling. Her lips parted open, but no noise escaped. She laid silently, bucking her hips up clumsily in need of more of his touch. Loki looked to see her eyebrows deepen in concentration as he imagined her climax was building by the evidence of her arousal coating his fingers. He pressed a little deeper and curled his finger, causing Natasha to release a mixture of a relieved sigh and a soft moan.

"Did I ever tell you I love the noises you make?" Loki drawled, his voice matching the sickly sweet nature of his smile, distracting her from another finger abruptly penetrating her. "Yes, you mentioned- _Loki!_ " Her hips bucked forward as he felt her first orgasm building up. She began to whine and pant, biting down on her bottom lip to keep quiet as Loki continued to bring her to the edge. Natasha didn't want to give in so easily, fearful he might punish her by denying her a chance of release considering she pulled away from his kiss. Loki contemplated it too, but looking upon the woman underneath him so shaken up by the simplest things he was doing to her made him continue. Natasha's muscles tightened and began to contract, stomach tightening as the warmth and pressure building up began to be overwhelming. Her arms that supported her began to tremble, causing her to fall back against the bed. She squeezed her eyes so tightly, colors reminiscent of the Bifrost played behind her eyelids. She couldn't help the loud cry that rippled throughout the room as she came, hips canting frantically for some relief against Loki's fingers who graciously stayed inside her to help ride off the after waves. Loki examined how her heavy lidded eyes watered and chest rose and fell in a rhythm reminiscent to ocean waves. He pulled his fingers out with a smirk as she whimpered from the loss of his touch. But her body was still flushed with warmth and needing of a release.

"Loki, again." Natasha pleaded softly much to his welcomed surprise. Her voice was thick, raspy from all the noises she made prior and somewhat distant, as if she wasn't entirely there. She looked at him with wide, blue eyes that were hazy from all the pleasure, still overcoming the effects of her first orgasm. Loki loomed over Natasha with a small frown settling on his face, his jaw shifting as he waited for something more from her. "Please." The redhead blurted out ashamedly, not used to begging for someone to fuck her once in her life. This made it all the more pleasing for Loki as he began tearing at the laces of his trousers in a hasty manner. Her image was somewhat blurry, presumably from lust. Loki could still make out Natasha's fiery hair sprawled over his bed, could feel the soft flesh of her skin as he tugged her hips forward against his.

"Loki." His name fell again from her full lips which she bit down on as he pushed inside her with one forceful thrust. He forced himself not to get lost in his own pleasure, the darkness with swirls of color that he saw when his eyes screwed shut. He forced himself to watch as Natasha's fingers glided over her own body, tracing patterns over the smooth surface of her stomach and kneading her breasts that jiggled with each thrust. She was so warm it was somewhat unreal and it was all he could concentrate on as he slammed his hips into her. "Oh Loki!" Natasha breathed out desperately, tilting her head as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her in for a desperate kiss, her lips soft and warm as they worked helplessly against his. After a few moments he couldn't feel her body trembling for him, or taste the sweet flavor of her lips. She pulled away and scowled at him. "Loki." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her.

"Loki!"

Natasha loomed over him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked down upon the flustered god. She noticed he was sweating; clammy fingers gripping tightly to the furs that graciously concealed his erection. "Are you alright?" Loki's chest heaved under the palm of his hand as he began to laugh somewhat in a mixture of nervousness and relief. His eyes crinkled and a smile spread across his unnaturally innocent looking face. It was quite unlike anything Natasha had seen of Loki, and she couldn't help but relish the fleeting moments of it. "Quite so." He tossed the sheets off his body and treaded towards the bathtub. "Just in need of a cold shower to rinse me of the dreams that reside with me." Loki disappeared behind a mahogany room divider and slipped his sleeping robe off his shoulders before realizing Natasha lingered nearby. He arched an eyebrow at her, staring in a mixture of incredulousness and amusement. "You watched me take a bath." The redhead stated while leaning languidly against the wall. "Now it seems necessary that I get to watch you in return." Loki turned away from the woman and her piercing blue eyes. The small, taunting smile that adorned her face. His jaw clenched and fists tightened at the thought of her seeing him bathe. If Loki were to wade in cold waters, his body would result into changing into its true form to compensate and neutralize the freezing temperature.

"And I think it is necessary that you leave me to my own devices, Natasha." Loki's voice was tight in an attempt to repress any hints of anger or frustration in his voice. _'I forbid her from seeing my Jotun form, and must do everything in my power to stop such a thing from happening. My ancestry may have once impeded my attempts at gaining the throne-'_ His body jolted at the flashing images of him hollering at his father before he fell into Odinsleep. _'Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!'_ Loki looked over his shoulder at Natasha who pulled her silk robe tight against her body as she eyed him with concern. _'I have not allowed it to come in between the throne, and I will not allow it to come in between Natasha and I._ ' His body shuddered at the unexpected feel of two arms wrapping around his shoulders and soft breath brushing against his neck. He was too focused on his thoughts to realize Natasha had embraced him. "I was only joking Loki. Remind me not to do that again." He forced his eyes to hone in on the woman braced against his naked body, trying to concentrate on anything to anchor him back to reality. Her lips that curled so slowly into a subtle smile, the smooth fabric of silk brushing against his skin, her fingernails grazing against the defined lines of his tense neck. Loki surely didn't want to distance himself from Natasha, but he didn't want to give her a reason to distance herself either.

"I'll wait in the drawing room if it's that big of a deal." Natasha pulled away, getting off the tips of her toes and falling back onto her heels before slipping away. He waited until he heard the soft thud of the thick door clicking shut before moving towards the bath. Loki extended his hand over the water, watching as the pigment faded from his usual milky complexion into a frosted shade a blue. He stuck his hand into the depths of the water, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the transformation overcome him. Loki watched as the hue subtly crept up his arms like overgrown ivy that takes over a wall. There were instances in which Loki couldn't repress his frost giant form from taking shape, and every time he watched himself transform, it didn't seize to surprise him. Soon, his whole body possessed the bluish tint, flesh prickled with ancient ancestral runes and markings that adorned every frost giant. Upon looking at his reflection in the crystal glass that hung near the tub, Loki's mood turned dismal and any fleeting remnants of arousal, gone. The reflected image of red beady eyes boring into him made Loki cringe in disgust before growling and tossing a soap filled vial at the mirror in distress. Loki sat on the ledge of the tub with his shoulders slumped as he watched the soap suds obstruct his image.

A soft intake of breath and quick feet padding against the slick stone floor caused Loki to whip around, finding Natasha making her way towards the door. Loki flung his hand into the air and splintering ice engulfed the door, freezing it shut. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Natasha stood stock still when she looked upon the frozen door and heard Loki utter those familiar words. Except this time, the trickster didn't possess any confidence or finesse as when he first said the phrase. No, things were much different now. "I heard the sound of glass shattering." Natasha turned to face Loki, eyes frantically roving over his new form as she tried to find the right words. "You sounded upset- in pain almost." Her voice got small as she found herself not able to stare any longer at Loki's intensely red irises. "I didn't mean to intrude." Her eyes flickered to him again as she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her pulse quicken under the palm of her hand. Natasha willed herself to relax at the sight of his Jotun form as he stared pensively at her.

"Do you regret it?" Loki's voice was small as well, eyes flickering to the floor as he waited patiently for a response. "Do I regret what Loki?" Natasha crossed her arms, but made no attempts at moving from her spot. "Intruding of course." She took noticed of how his icy fingers clamped down upon the ledge of the tub. "Would you wish to not have intruded, to never have seen me in a such a monstrous, repulsive and-" "No." Natasha blurted out. Her mind immediately flitted towards the memories of her training in SHIELD. _'If one answers too quickly, or not quick enough, they're more than likely to be lying._ ' Her trainer's words rang clearly in her head. "No." Natasha stated again, lifting her chin up to exude confidence in her answer. Her shoulders dropped and chin tilted downwards when she heard Loki's sudden laughter echo throughout the room. There was a sobering desperation to his laugh that made her cringe. "I could do it though- I could apply a simple memory erasing spell and you could forget all of this ever happened. It would be so simple." Loki's sickly smile didn't fool Natasha. She could see the pain and anxiety that tainted it. _'If she detested me in my Asgardian form, I can't even begin to fathom the disgust that has built up from the wretched sight of me now._ ' It dissolved from Loki's face when he watched her slowly approach him with wide, cautious eyes until she stood directly in front of him. "Loki, I-"

"Don't touch me!" Loki hissed as he cringed away from the pale hand that attempted to brush a lock of hair off his forehead. Natasha pieced together the possibility that being in close contact with Loki in his state would cause some consequence and decided not to ask him what would become of her if she did. She simply slumped next to him on the ledge of the tub and fiddled with her fingers. A long duration of time passed between the two, Loki's eyes never removed from Natasha as he watched her rock softly in her spot and mess around with the tassel that loosely secured the silk robe around her otherwise naked body. "Why did you throw that bottle at the mirror?" Natasha uttered quietly, it taking a moment for her to wrench her eyes away from her hands to look at the frost giant before her. He huffed to himself as he wrung his frosted fingers together, watching them stiffly interlace with one another. "Because I wanted to destroy something." He looked up at Natasha and frowned deeply at her. "That's what monsters do." The redhead swallowed thickly and turned her head away so he could only she her profile. _'No doubt Loki isn't human, but who determines what are monsters? What if us humans are indeed the monsters?'_ Natasha stopped absently watching the snow fall from the window on the far side of the room and returned to Loki.

"Can you control it?" Natasha waited patiently for an answer, crossing one leg over the other. "Yes," Loki's red irises faded to green as he looked upon the sight of her bare thighs that he wished to brush the palm of his hand against. "For a majority of the time." He returned to his Asgardian form as his hand reached forward to touch her shoulder, hand brushing under the thin barrier of her robe. She froze when he brushed the robe off her and it pooled to the floor. Loki took Natasha's hand in his and she reflexively pulled away from the numbing chill that still resided from his touch. "My apologies." He stuck his hand into the water and it began to bubble, steam wafting in the air before reaching for her again. When they slipped inside the bath, Loki's lips enclosed around Natasha's, fingers weaving into her recently damped locks of hair. She still shivered at the feel of his cool tongue slipping inside her mouth, not able to stop the quiet whimper from escaping when she parted her lips open for him. He pulled his away to assess how she was reacting to him. Even though he wasn't in his frost giant form, the chilling sensation took a little while to completely wear off. Water sloshed as she tangled her arms around his shoulders and braced herself against his chest as she had done earlier.

This was Natasha's way of showing she wasn't afraid or ashamed, both knowing she wasn't that sentimental to actually verbalize it. Loki grinned at the subtle action and chuckled against her neck before kissing the dampened flesh. His eyes observed the drops of water that rolled down Natasha's supple flesh before softly sucking on it. Her eyes fluttered shut and one hand moved to tangle in his dripping locks of hair as his teeth gently grazed and bit her neck. She could feel Loki's erection against her belly and began to pant softly and roll her hips against him. "Loki." Natasha's breath hitched when she felt him grind his hips in response along with his teeth as he tried to not give in just yet. "I've been wanting to do this for so long, and I thought you seeing my frost giant form would dismiss any hopes of-" Natasha cupped his cheeks and crushed her lips against his. Loki pinned her against the wall of the tub and prepared to line his hardened cock with her entrance, first looking to see her nod encouragingly for him to continue. With that, Loki buried his head into the curve of Natasha's shoulder as he pushed into her with one deep and forceful thrust, much like in his dream. Natasha's eyes rolled back and head tilted over the ledge of the tub as she grew accustomed to the feel of him inside her. "Natasha," Loki groaned and closed his eyes as he slowly pulled out of her only to piston his hips upwards to thrust in deeply. Natasha couldn't help but gasp when his cock brushed against her g-spot and harden deep inside her.

"Yes?" The redhead whined, bucking her hips in attempt to speed up the pace as she felt herself already beginning to climax. "I didn't expect you to feel so-" Loki's hands clamped down on her hips as he began rutting frantically into her repeatedly, throwing his head back and releasing a loud groan which fizzled into a relieved sigh as he spilled inside her. He watched Natasha's cheeks flush with warmth and full lips part open to release a stifled cry as she began to unravel herself. Water spilled over the edge as she clumsily canted her hips against Loki. Her throat tightened as she fought to breathe, tears brimming in her eyes much like they did when Loki had choked her on their first reunion. The cruel comparison his mind made caused the god to kiss her dampened cheeks and heavy eyelids as her body shuddered in his arms. When her body relaxed, Natasha's eyes flutters open to look upon Loki, a lopsided smile formed on her face. "Now, I want you to take me on that hunt you promised." The god looming over her laughed softly at her remark, his eyes gleaming with unabashed and genuine happiness. His hands skimmed the smooth planes of her body as they sat tangled together in the bathtub.

"Whatever you desire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go the 'Natasha sees Loki's frost giant form and immediately accepts him for who he is' route because I've read it so many times and it can sometimes be pulled off quite nicely, but more frequently it just seems like a shortcut. 
> 
> Plus, Natasha is a normal human being who isn't used to seeing strange looking creatures, (for example, the Hulk and even the Chitauri). In both of those instances, it truly shocked her (and rightfully so), but she tackled her fears head on because she's groovy like that. So, I tried to incorporate that into the story. 
> 
> Also, I didn't want to write any Jotun!Loki sex because we know from the first Thor movie that even if an Asgardian were to be touched by a frost giant, they would grow ill or be injured. So I highly doubt a human could handle it, even a kick ass superhuman like Natasha. 
> 
> PS: The hunt Natasha is referring to in case anyone forgot is when Loki promised to take Natasha hunting when they were at the banquet at the end of Chapter 7.
> 
> Thanks to all those who have stuck around to read this story and provided feedback. It gives me great pleasure to see someone likes the stuff I am spewing out. Like I mentioned in earlier author's notes, this story was supposed to be 18 chapters give or take, looks like it's leaning more towards the 20's.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Natasha wander through Jotunheim to go hunting and stumble into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic fluffy filler chapter until I figure out how I'm going to end this story without everyone hating me for it. And by fluffy I mean non-explicit, canonical violence and Loki being desperate and self loathing!
> 
> I've actually been thinking about some new ideas for another Blackfrost fic so it might get harder to update if I do start writing. I'll probably finish this one first though.

Loki closed his eyes and listened to the steady crunch of the snow beneath their boots. The sound brought him comfort in the otherwise desolate land. "It reminds me of Russia." That was all Natasha said since they had left the hideaway. She didn't speak as if reminiscing or sneering; it was merely an observation. A fact. Natasha wasn't that sentimental, and honestly didn't have the time to really develop a genuine opinion of her own home country. Most of her beliefs and memories were distorted and indoctrinated. But Loki knew what it was like to be far from home, and not be sure if you miss it or not. He blinked his eyes open and stopped in his tracks, her words peaking his interest. "Do you miss your home Natasha?" Loki's voice was soft, competing over the sound of sharp winds whistling in their ears. His eyebrows with bits of snowflakes scrunched in subtle curiosity, skillfully hiding the anxiety and fear that came from the possibility that Natasha would still say yes. That she would deny him still despite what progress they seemed to have made. She played along with his games and gave into his whims, but that wasn't enough. She needed to enjoy them. _Enjoy him._

"I wouldn't call it home." Natasha looked away from Loki's intense eyes, trying to ignore the conflicting empathy and fear in them that she wasn't sure was genuine or not. "Never stuck around in one place long enough to find out." Her eyes unfocused as she mulled over the truthfulness of that statement. "And I really don't have much to miss anymore." Her words stung, but lacked any sharp edge. It was the hopelessness in her voice that only made matters worse, the woman who would do anything in her power to make things right had no power at all. Loki didn't want to think about the possibility that he didn't want Natasha to submit- that part of him enjoyed her rebellions as an amusing challenge. _'Surely she hasn't completely discarded all pretenses of her life prior to me. She must have some scheme. Because surely, surely I have yet to extinguish her fighting spirit.'_ Loki swallowed hard on the cold air that burned his throat, finding it all the sudden hard to breathe. _'Of course you don't have much to miss because I stole you away.'_ His numb fingers clenched into a tight fist as he watched Natasha deny him eye contact as she walked on. Her fiery locks of hair whipped against her cheeks, acting as a curtain to hide from Loki's gaze. _'You have nothing but I- and that's not much at all I dare say.'_ Loki pushed aside the guilt and self loathing when Natasha finally turned to him and gave a small smile that didn't meet her eyes. That just made him more upset, how she did everything for everyone but herself. She was painfully selfless.

"It seems the harsh weather has scared away our game." Loki commented, hoping to strike up a conversation as he brushed his shoulder against Natasha. "You make it seem like it isn't always freezing cold in this planet." Natasha whipped her head up to look at Loki when she felt him press up against her side. Loki took in how she crossed her arms tightly over her chest in reaction and wondered if she was just cold, or still trying to protect herself. "It isn't a planet, but a realm Natasha." He noticed she was staring straight ahead and the lack of eye contact was killing him. Loki gently grabbed Natasha's chin and tilted it in his direction so she stopped walking and looked at him. "I shall like to show all the nine realms some day." He smiled down at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. It took a moment to process the action, too distracted by her persistent thoughts. _'Loki wants to take me around space? If we do that, the guys will never find me. Is that his reasoning? So the guys can never catch up and eventually give up on trying to find me? Do I still want them to come now that Loki has leveled out- for the most part at least.'_ Natasha pulled away, but hovered close as Loki brushed his nose against hers.

"I don't think we have time for that." Natasha replied cryptically, whispering the words against his lips. Her wide eyes frantically moving about Loki's face made him wish she would go back to staring straight ahead. He didn't know what to make of her statement. ' _Do we not have time for Natasha is a mortal, and shall die soon, or because she still believes those pesky Avengers are coming for her?'_ Loki's eyes narrowed down at the redhead as she removed her chin from his freezing fingers. "Why do you shy away from me still?" His next question was already forming before he could stop himself from asking it. "Is it my Jotun form that troubles you?" That was the last thing on Natasha's mind, but not for Loki. She didn't mean to shy away, but the whole concept of being with Loki willingly was still somewhat baffling. And with being kidnapped and practically drugged by one of Amora's potions, it was hard for her to fully trust him. But to tell Loki all of this was a sure way of ending in an over the top argument. "That's not the truth and you-" "Then what is true Natasha?" Loki's voice rose as he gripped Natasha's shoulder and the side of her neck. Her eyes unfocused as her mind mulled over the truth, only seeing a blur of Loki's tormented face. She took a deep breath through her nose, swallowing hard on the air that numbed her throat. "The truth is Loki, I don't know and I'm not used to that. But I'd like to stick around with you to find out." That was the closest she was ever going to get to saying she loved him as well, and Loki knew exactly what she meant. "And I-"

Loki's response was interrupted by a loud, jarring roar. There was a low, rustling sound coming deep from within the forest, causing the ground to vibrate and the leaves to chatter from the wind. One appeared before them, ripping a tree out from its roots. The ground cracked as the tree was torn away, bits of bark flying about in the howling wind. The pair squinted their eyes and shielded them with their arms as the snow fell more abundantly and the wind grew stronger, cutting at their skin. "Frost giants!" Loki blinked a couple times as he tried to make out Natasha's blurred image. He didn't anticipate (partially from his eyesight being impeded) for Natasha to push him to the floor just before the frost giant swung the tree at them. "You remember, right?" Loki grinned despite the burning sensation that spread in his cheeks from the winds. Natasha had fallen on top of him, hands braced against his chest as she looked down upon his face. Despite the ground which they laid upon starting to shake again from the heavy footsteps of the whole clan nearing, Loki's attention was captured upon Natasha's hair that was whipped in the wind like a curtain caught in a breeze.

"Loki, concentrate." Natasha ordered as Loki smiled up at her and placed his hands on her waist so she stayed lying against his chest. She turned around to see an ice club connect with her face, the force enough for her to crash onto the snow and black out momentarily. Loki staggered onto his feet and magicked a wave of heat energy from the tips of his fingers at the giant that hit Natasha. His grip tightened on the hilt of his mother's dagger he carried with him and Loki turned on his feet and jabbed it into a frost giant's throat. A coarse cry escaped the beast as blood sputtered from his throat and it collapsed to the ground. Loki became distracted by the contrast of thick, bluish blood oozing into the once pure snow to realize that Natasha wasn't laying on the ground anymore. 'His blood is the same hue as mine. The same blood the courses through my veins.' Another clamped down on Loki's arm and twisted it forcefully, trying to freeze him. His face scrunched in pain as he looked directly into the eyes of the creature. But he wouldn't allow himself to show any signs of weakness, not in front of Natasha, and especially not in front of his own kind. Loki scoffed and casually brushed a clump of hair that fell out of place before prying his arm away.

"Will your simple minds ever wrap around the notion that I am impervious to your frost?" The giant frowned at the insult and knocked him to the ground with a swing of his jagged hand which molted over with ice. Loki fell to the ground, the breath getting knocked out of him. He winced when blood trickled down his cheek, reaching up to feel the liquid drip onto his trembling hand. _'I don't feel so guilty now for shedding my true kins blood.'_ The creature pointed a club at his face which had a small smirk growing at the thought he just had, now festering with wounds. Loki pushed aside the thought and propped himself on his elbows so he could watch the beast bring the club over his head, preparing to swing at him. Out of nowhere, two legs wrapped around the giant's neck and brought him tumbling to the floor. Loki scrambled to his feet, eyes wide in amazement at Natasha who loomed over the corpse.

"I thought you dead by the hands of my kind." Loki remarked as he wiped the blood oozing from his nose with the back of his hand. Natasha nudged the creature with her foot before brushing the snow off her cloak. She shifted her weight to one hip and wiped her forehead of blood and perspiration. "It unfortunately takes a little more than a shove to get rid of me." She smirked. Loki laughed heartily and a grin spread across his face numbed by the cold. Natasha bit back a smile as well, secretly relishing when he gave a genuine grin, not one tainted with mischief and malice. "This gladdens me." It truly did. Despite almost getting killed, Loki never felt so excited when going out for a hunt since his childhood where he and Thor would hunt bilschnipe. _'Before, when times were simpler and I had nothing to prove.'_ Loki's smile quickly dissolved at the thought of how unfortunate his life had turned out to be. Now that he had Natasha, he aggressively tried not to make the same mistakes. It angered him though, that this wouldn't last. Even if the Avengers never came for her, Natasha was still mortal and would die in a blink of time in comparison to his lifespan. ' _It is only fitting that my one source of happiness is temporary. The fates have punished me once more.'_ With this in mind, his mood immediately turned sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Loki so negative, but it serves a purpose in future chapters. Hope this will do until I write up the next one. It will probably pick back up with the Avengers in Moscow, but more Loki and Natasha moments will arise!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of the Avengers investigating in Moscow that I promised forever ago. Official introduction of Selvig.

"I thought the woman at the check in desk said nobody was occupying her rooms?" Bruce turned around and muttered to Steve when he cautiously opened the room door to find someone there. A pudgy, older fellow donning only a pair of briefs as he laid sprawled out on the bed. With his face buried into the pillow, they couldn't determine who it was without waking them. Tony made a detour to use the hallway bathroom and came back to see the group circling around something. Steve was scratching the back of his head, Clint placed a hand over his mouth to perhaps conceal a chuckle, and Bruce jumped at the inhumanly snore that suddenly erupted out of nowhere.

"What's the matter with you guys-" Tony's words were cut off short when he found what they were staring at. He sighed exasperatedly and quickly moved to stir the man awake. "What the hell are you doing Tony?!" Clint hissed as he watched Tony grab a cup of water from the bathroom and approach the still sleeping man again. As he began to tilt the cup over the man's head, Steve grabbed his wrist and pried the cup away. "Oh no you don't Stark." Steve warned him before handing the cup to Bruce who took a sip from it. "Come on buddy." Tony waved his hand, gesturing for him to hand that cup over. "Give me the cup, I know what I am doing. He gave me specific orders to do this." Tony snatched the cup from Bruce and turned his attention to the unstirred man. "Who's orders are you following?! Because you sure as hell aren't following-" Steve's words tapered off when he watched the cup tilt over the fellow's head and drench him with freezing cold water. "My orders." He added disappointedly as he watched Stark with flat, unamused eyes.

The man's body spasmed in reaction to the water drenching his body, eyes flying open as he frantically shot up in bed. He gulped down a lungful of air and chuckled at their concerned expressions. "Are you okay sir?" Clint narrowed his eyes at the man once he realized who it was, watching as the his hairy chest heaved as he calmed himself down. " _Sir_? Are you so formal with everybody Barton?" Selvig chuckled and brushed his gray wisps of hair from off his forehead to get a better look at him. "Maybe you don't remember much from Loki's mind control but-" "I remember everything." Clint cut him off, his face going stiff and mood turning sour at the thought of Loki. "Well then, you should surely remember me." Selvig extended his arms out so Clint could get a good look at him. "I remember you doctor." The archer stated. "Perhaps with more clothes on though." He mumbled before leaving to sit down in a nearby armchair. Nobody brought attention to Clint's removal from the group, knowing how easily the thought of Loki made him want to shut down. Steve gave a tight, sympathetic frown that went unnoticed by Clint as he stared out the window before looking back to see Selvig swallowing a handful of pills.

"Well, don't pretend you don't know me either." Selvig stuffed the medicine vial back into his plastic bag before standing up from the bed. He smiled widely at Bruce with his hands on his hips. "That conference in Kiev a couple years back, we exchanged emails, remember Dr. Banner?" Bruce racked his brain for the information of meeting Dr. Selvig, but couldn't salvage the memory. "imbatman0559@gmail.com?" Erik added, hoping to jog the doctor's memory. "Ah yes, we had some _compelling_ emails shared." Bruce replied carefully, zoning out as he thought back to the drunken selfies Selvig would send him with Thor or links to refugee camps for when the apocalypse came. "Say, I read about your findings about the Einstein-Rosen theory in last months issue of the Discovery Journal." He added, hoping to change the subject. Tony crossed his arms over his chest in a disapproving manner as he watched the two scientists chat it up. "I don't know which one is worse," Stark interrupted the conversation. "The fact you guys actually are even considering that the black holes are a possible way of space navigation, or that out of all the superheroes out there, you decided on Batman." Steve merely shrugged, having no knowledge or interest in the conversation and left to go search the rest of the room.

"And Mister Tony Stark, how could I forget you standing right there?" Selvig gave him a toothy grin, eyes crinkling as he extended his flabby arms out for a hug. "Yeah, how could you forget-" Tony's words were cut off by the man's surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his body. "Thank you for waking me as I instructed. You know how hard it is with hardcore sleeping medications." Tony squirmed and Bruce placed a hand over his mouth to shield a smile from being seen as he watched the awkward interaction. "Yes, because the only thing I love more than waking up practically naked and intoxicated old men is giving them hugs." Tony breathed out as he felt his oxygen get squeezed from him. Selvig released him and Tony forced himself to return an awkward, polite smile before dusting his suit off. 

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked Clint as casually as he could manage while focusing his attentions on rifling through desk drawers. While Tony and Bruce were distracted by Selvig's findings on the Convergence, he went ahead with the investigation without them. At the moment, Clint seemed to be the only person as worried about the whole situation as Steve was and he needed that. "I don't know-" Clint leaned against the armrest and rubbed his forehead frustratedly. "I just can't stop thinking about that weird text from Natasha, you know?" Steve chucked a box of matches he found and shut the drawer before moving to stand in front of Clint. "What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes at the archer and placed his hands on his hips, waiting patiently for a reply. It wasn't like Clint to be so caught up on something, or at least show it. "It just all seems a little fishy, that's all." Barton's eyes shifted over towards Bruce, Tony, and Selvig laughing it up before return his stare to Steve.

"A member of the Avengers and one of SHEILD's top agents goes missing, of course it's fishy Barton. What are you getting at?" Steve had some of his own crazy theories and was desperate to know if Clint's were just as radical. "What I mean Steve is that it just doesn't add up." He shrugged exasperatedly at him before bowing his head and nodding in confusion. "And things always add up when it comes to Natasha." Clint added cautiously, looking around the room in a subtly paranoid manner. Steve sighed, his stiff shoulders giving out as he looked to the floor. His mind whirled with crazy suspicions of aliens and rouge government organizations out for blood. The Captain's a pragmatic man, not one for conspiracy theories or urban legends, but one thing he knew for sure was Natasha's disappearance was no accident. He stared absently at the rug placed awkwardly underneath the chair Clint was sitting in, idly brushing his foot against the surface instead of meeting Clint's hard, conflicting stare. "I don't know about you Cap, but-" "Hold on a second Barton." Steve raised his hand in the air to stop him from continuing while the other hand cautiously lifted the rug up.

"What the hell is-" Clint's words tapered off when he looked down to see what Steve was gaping at. He got up from his chair and Steve whipped the rug away to see the whole thing. "Guys?" Clint crouched down next to Steve to get a better look at the markings on the floor. Tony, Bruce, and Selvig quickly gathered around to see the markings as well. A large circle with an intricate pattern of lines leading to the center that seemed to be burned into the carpet. When Clint reached out to touch the marking, Bruce swatted his hand away and gave him a scolding nod. "Nobody touches this. In fact, nobody but Dr. Selvig and I are allowed near the marking. It could be dangerous." Tony whined at the command but stopped when Bruce gave him a serious glare. Nobody messed with Bruce or denied his wishes when he was concentrated on his work. Clint sighed and plopped on the bed, wedging himself between Steve and Tony as they watched on the sidelines.

"So those are these markings the lady at the check-in desk warned us about?" Clint asked as they all watched silently while Bruce opened up a metal briefcase and started pulling tools from it. "Yep." Tony looked down at his feet swinging in the air, legs not long enough for them to touch the ground. "You think it has something that is _other-worldly_?" Steve turned to Tony and asked. "Yep." He repeated in the same nonchalant manner as he began absently kicking an empty sample bottle of vodka between his feet. "You think this has something to do with Natasha?" Clint's question was on all of their minds, but nobody was brave enough to ask it. Bruce flicked his head up when he heard what Clint said and stared at the trio sitting hopelessly on the bed before quickly refocusing his attentions back to work. Tony's breath faltered in his chest and he stopped kicking the small, glass bottle to pick up it. "Yep." He replied again, handing Clint the vodka bottle which was Natasha's favorite brand for them to see. "That could mean anything." Steve immediately stated more for his peace of mind than anything else. "Could it really though?" Clint said in a solemn tone before focusing his attention to the pair of scientists working in front of him.

"I've seen this before- or something similar at least." Selvig brushed his plastic gloved index finger across one of the winding lines and watched it crackle like a mixture of fire and electricity, green sparks fizzling in the air. "I can't remember- I can't work when I'm so heavily medicated." He gripped his gray hair tightly as he tried to remember. "Tell me about it." Bruce muttered more to himself as he hovered an energy reader over the perimeter of the marking. "It looks like the mark has been burned into the carpet, but the ash residue has a greenish tint to it." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the gadget showing readings that were off the charts. "New Mexico- _or was it London_?" Selvig sat down against the wall and curled his knees against his chest. "What's he babbling about?" Tony called from the bed, his chin raising in the air to get a better look. "I don't know." Bruce set down the energy reader, giving his full attention to the distressed man before him. "He's naming places, uh London and New Mexico really." Bruce turned to see something spark in Tony's face. "Thor!" He practically sprang from the bed with a triumphant smile on his face. "What about him? Thor isn't a city." Clint sniggered at his own lame joke despite Stark rolling his eyes at it.

"No, but Coulson dropped by my place a while back, when I was still trying to figure out an alternative power source for my arc reactor, and he said that Fury was sending him to New Mexico. Later on, I found out by working my way through SHIELD's security database, that it was because New Mexico is where Thor had crash landed on Earth." Bruce stood up from the floor, leaving Selvig to approach the group. "And Thor was last sited in London not long ago, right around the news of the Convergence reappearing." Bruce rubbed his chin adorned with stubble as he tried to piece together what Thor had to do with all of this. Steve stood up from the bed and interjected into the conversation. "I mean, you're not insinuating Thor had anything to do with Natasha's disappearance, are you Stark? Because-"

"Thor!" Selvig exclaimed. "Yeah Erik, we've already figured that part out." Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off. Nobody bothered to turn around, thinking Selvig was still rambling to himself until the heard the sudden crackle of thunder practically rattle the building. "I must say," A deep, familiar voice filled the otherwise quiet room and everyone froze in their spots. "This isn't the greeting I'd expected." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Tony's jaw hanging open at the sight of the god standing before them all with a smile adorning his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor explains everything about Natasha and Loki to the group. Picks right up for the end of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I take practically 12 years to update. If you don't know, I have recently uploaded a vampire Blackfrost fic which I have been working on the 2nd chapter for along with ANOTHER Blackfrost fic which I'm almost done with the first chapter of- So I haven't been idle, just busy. Sorry. I hope to wrap this story up soon though so I can begin to really concentrate on the others I just mentioned.
> 
> Sorry for any typos.

"Thor, what the hell is going on?" Steve approached the god who was preoccupied with being embraced by Selvig. When they released one another, Thor chuckled and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Captain, last time I laid eyes on you was in the halls of Asgard." He clapped Steve on the back, ignoring his perplexed expression. "Thor, I haven't been to Asgard before." Tony and Bruce shared a look of confusion before turning back to the god for an explanation. "Well, it wasn't you per se. It was another one of my brother's antics. You see, he can shape shift-" "Thor, buddy, you know you're great and all but sometimes I honestly don't think we're speaking the same language sometimes." Tony chuckled, thinking back to when he and Steve were fixing the Helicarrier and he didn't understand his scientific jargon. "Do not fret. The concept of shape shifting is baffling to many, myself included." Thor moved to sit on the armchair. "When I said I last saw you in Asgard, it is because Loki has the ability to transform and alter his appearance, and he magicked himself to look like you Captain." Thor explained as casually as one might read off the ingredients to making spaghetti.

"Right. Well Thor, nice to see you again. Like what you've done with your hair and all." Tony interjected, moving towards the god to play with his braided locks. "Thank you Stark. Always so kind, perhaps not when we first met, but I forgive you." Tony chuckled and shook his hand on it. "Banner, think not that I have forgotten about you." Thor arose from the chair and made his way to the doctor who gave a tight smile in response. "It's okay, I'm used to it." The thunderer nodded his head and gave Bruce a friendly but nonetheless jolting pat on the back. "Your self-deprecating ways have not diminished I see." He commented before looking around to find something. "Where is Barton off to? Is he-" "Never mind Clint, we want to know something else." Thor's gut clenched and heart faltered as he looked upon the group that immediately turned grave. He had been wanting to avoid this discussion for a little while longer, but knew he couldn't hide the truth.

"Where is Natasha off to is the real question." Tony crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as he waited patiently for a response. "You think I had some dealings with the disappearance of our Natasha? Surely I have mistaken your words friend." There was a defensive edge to the god's voice that was obvious enough that you didn't need to be as skillful as Natasha to know he was lying. "Thor, come on. We need to know." Bruce politely urged, giving the god an understanding look as he twiddled his glasses between his fingers. Thor opened his mouth to divulge what he knew when the loud sound of a toilet flushing impeded him. Clint swung the bathroom door open and sighed contently before scrunching his nose at the smell. Everyone in the group turned to the archer who unintentionally interrupted the situation. It took a moment for him to realize everyone was glaring at him and ignored that, too distracted by Thor's sudden appearance when he was in the bathroom.

"Thor, buddy! When'd you join the party?" Clint made his way to the god with his arms extended for a hug, ignoring Steve's correction about how this was in fact the farthest thing from a party. "Don't worry, I washed my hands." The archer joked before giving him a quick squeeze. When he retracted, he looked to see the group was still glaring at him. "What is the matter with you guys? Is there toilet paper stuck to my shoes or something?" Clint looked down at himself, checking to see that everything looked normal before Selvig spoke up. "Actually Clinton, Thor here was just about to tell us what he knew about where Miss Romanov disappeared to." Tony interjected into the conversation. "Remember? That's the whole reason why we came here in the first place." Clint rolled his eyes at his added comment. "Oh shut it Stark. If I remember, you, Brucie and Swedish Meatballs over here were talking about your scientific mumbo-jumbo for a good half an hour." Selvig's mouth parted open in shock at the nickname 'Swedish Meatballs' being bestowed upon him so ungraciously, but couldn't say anything before Steve took charge of the conversation.

"If your name isn't Thor, then I'd advise you to shut the hell up." Steve raised his voice over all the commotion before leaning back against the wall and turning to the god expectantly. "Alright." Thor cleared his throat before addressing the group. "I suppose you all must be yearning to know why I'm here, but more importantly, the whereabouts of our friend Natasha." Bruce stopped twiddling his glasses and slipped them onto his face so he could see the god better. "Now, I ask you all not to become more chaotic than Agorina's tavern after the first battle of Haragon when I tell you this." Thor's warning made absolutely no sense to the group so they all individually ignored it. "Natasha's disappearance is the product of another one of my brother Loki's antics, but-" "But what Thor?!" Clint raised his voice at him. Steve turned away and frustratedly rubbed his forehead. " _Jesus Christ._ " He muttered under his breath. "But what I elect we should do is-" "What you should've done was kept Loki locked up as you promised in New York, you know after he and his alien army destroyed it? What happened to all the Asgardian justice you were blabbering on about? Why is-" He sighed. "I can't even handle this right now." Tony waved his hand at the god before trudging towards the door.

"Tony, get back here so we can work this out. Then you can get a drink." Bruce called for his friend who reluctantly stopped in his tracks and turned back to the group. "If I may finish my proposition?" Thor requested once the room became silent. Clint plopped down on the bed and waved for him to continue. "I believe that we can reason with my brother-" A soft snigger escaped from Bruce at the thought of reasoning with Loki. Thor looked to the doctor, but elected to ignore his interruption and continue. "While Loki is the king of Asgard-" "For fuck's sake!" Clint buried his head in his hands and shook it in disgust. "Is that how it works in your little world Thor? When one of your kind comes to a planet and kills and injures thousands of innocent people, you make him the goddamn king?!" While Thor understood their frustration, it was beginning to anger him that he couldn't finish his sentence. "Seriously, what's the deal with that?" Steve inquired, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"It's a simple concept of succession in which your own rulers in some regions abide by as well. Odin, our father has gone off, we know not where. And I declined the throne myself. So, the only rightful heir to the throne of Asgard is Loki." Steve bit into his fist to stop himself from asking more questions. "If I can finish my intentions of getting Natasha back, I shall like to tell you all if you'll allow me." Everyone grew silent and Thor took a deep breath before continuing. "My plan is that all those who wish to join me will come to Asgard and reason with Loki into allowing Natasha's freedom." Tony stroked his goatee as he usually did when contemplating things. "Why is she even with Loki in Asgard? What does he want with her?" Bruce asked the question that nobody else had thought to ask. "It's simple, Loki's using her as bait to draw you all in and then kill you." Selvig commented with a shrug. "I must correct you Erik, Loki's intentions of capturing Natasha was to make her the future queen of Asgard." Tony's lips quivered as he tried so desperately to repress the laughter festering in his chest and he eventually let out a boisterous cackle.

"Stark, this is serious." Steve sternly reminded him before turning back to Thor. "We'll all be more than happy to join you." The god gave him a thankful nod before looking to the group for their approval. "Stark told me he was going to pay me as a consultant, I think I'll do more damage than good if I tagged along. Sorry boys." Erik gave a tight smile before making his way to the door. His hand slipped off the handle and he turned to the group. "But do tell me if you find Ms. Romanov. We only had a chance to be briefly aquatinted on Stark's rooftop when she closed the portal, and I must say, she is one-" When he saw Clint's glare fixed on him, Selvig's words faltered. "Inspiring woman." Clint huffed and muttered _'Damn right_ ' under his breath before sinking back into bed. "Bruce, feel free to email me. And Stark, I need your money to pay for the fine I got for streaking at the Stone Hedges." Tony gave him a salute and with that the doctor shut the door behind him.

"Have you seen Natasha in Asgard?" Bruce asked once they were alone. "Oh yes, she has adapted quite well for the most part." Thor responded with a reassuring smile. "How is Loki treating her?" He asked more hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. The god cleared his throat and bit on his bottom lip before replying. "Natasha was defiant to Loki at first, but she eventually embraced the idea of being his partner." Clint blinked a couple times as if he wasn't sure what he was looking at was true. " _Partner?_ What kind of partner? Like partners in crime or partners in bed?" "Stark!" Steve immediately snapped at him even though Thor waved him off. "It's alright Captain, Tony only has the best intentions." He brushed a hand through his golden locks before continuing. "To answer your question, from the rather _detailed_ letters Loki and I have shared, indeed Natasha has coupled with him." Everyone groaned at Thor's words as expected except for Tony who was thinking about getting his hands on those detailed letters.

"I shall inform you as to any questions you seek to be answered, but I came to Midgard for the purpose of escorting you to Asgard and bringing Natasha home." Thor addressed the group and once they seemed content with this, he looked upwards. "Heimdall, whenever you're ready my friend!" Everyone shared a confused look as they watch Thor yelling at the ceiling before they were sucked up into a colorful vortex.

Karina entered the room later on when the group that entered her hotel never came back down to find a second set of markings from when Thor and them were transported. She shook her head and dropped the magazine in her hand.

_"Bohze Moi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded considering all the other fics I mentioned earlier that I'm working on. Thanks as always for all the feedback and to those that are still reading this story!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks right up from when Loki and Natasha return from their hunting trip in Jotunheim.
> 
> Warning: Pretty mild sexual content in the beginning and completely opposite of mild emotions and angst and shifts in relationship. Sorry in advance for the drama, Loki can be a little overbearing. But it ends on a happy note! (As much as two can achieve at being happy that is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd go out with a bang since this is most likely the last chapter focused solely on Loki and Natasha before certain someones come and crash the party.

Natasha and Loki returned from Jotunheim and immediately went off to their sleeping quarters instead of attending supper to celebrate safe travels. Loki shut the door behind them and with a snap of his fingers, a fire erupted in the fireplace. Natasha's eyes gleamed at the sudden heat, finding a new appreciation for Asgard's warm climates after spending time in a perpetual blizzard. With a flick of his wrist, Loki was dressed in his sleeping trousers as he trudged towards the bed. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows at his solemn display as she unclipped her cloak and draped it over a chair before manually stripping down for bed. She had a surprising bit of fun on the hunt after almost getting killed by the frost giants. They managed to catch a fair amount of game, some animals which she had never seen before. While she was used to Loki's mood swings, this was different than usual. She too was troubled with something that had been on her mind that still remained unanswered. Her mind replaying the constant image of Loki's smiling face as bits of snow filtered around him as he spoke the words: "This gladdens me." after she survived the frost giant attack. There was a point in time, not long ago, in which Loki would have been thrilled about her death, or perhaps indifferent.

With her nightgown on, Natasha slipped under the thick covers with Loki and watched as he turned to face her. After a moment of only the fire crackling in the background, Loki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Instead, he elected to bury his head into Natasha's chest, his breath warm against her skin. She placed a hand under Loki's jaw and tilted his head up so his face was inches from hers. His eyes instinctively flickered to her lips, noticing how Natasha bit down softly on her bottom one and wishing to do such a thing himself. He closed the little space between them, shifting in the sheets as he moved closer to kiss her. Natasha took a moment before parting her lips open for him, mind still mulling over everything as it always did. Loki's hand skimmed against her body as it wandered inside her nightgown, riding the silk material up. She expected him to go a step further, but his hand merely clamped down on her hip a little more aggressive than normal. Loki pulled her arms up so they laid above her head and loomed over her. He kissed her cheek and moved to suckle on the soft flesh of her throat until she screwed her eyes shut and gasped while burying her fingers into his disheveled hair. Loki's eyes were glazed with passion of many kinds before leaning down to kiss her roughly, his tongue exploring her mouth. Natasha pulled away panting, suddenly overwhelmed with the sensation of her gnawing thoughts and Loki's teeth sinking into her bottom lip. They could both taste the uneasiness shared when both their minds were troubled. Loki, with his past. And Natasha, with her future.

Natasha buried her head deeper into the pillow till her lips broke from Loki. Her eyes flitted about his perplexed face that loomed over her. She thought of the nagging question bubbling to the surface of her mind she felt compelled to ask now. "Why did you choose me? Why me?" She murmured quietly. Her eyebrows deepened in confusion, full lips forming a small frown. Soft red tresses sprawled out on the pillow where her arms lay limp. She looked almost innocent in that state, beautiful in the orangish glow of the fire as she laid underneath him. But her innocence and the crackling of the fire were lost to Loki- everything was as his mind focused on nothing save it her words. Her question upset him for many reasons, and she could see him process them as his piercing eyes frantically examined her. Natasha instinctively planned a form of defense when she felt Loki's grasp on her tighten, if it ever came down to it. It upset him because she was so lovely, let lacked love, at least for him. She genuinely didn't understand the greatness Loki saw in her. Her ferocity, beauty, determination, confidence, and passion. It disappointed him that his words failed to convince her of this. His only power was his words, and they failed him. Above all, the way he interpreted what Natasha said made it seem like some form of punishment to be in his company. It pained him to have come so close, only to fall back to where they started. When he used fear to manipulate her.

"You cry _woe is me_ when you are to be the future queen of Asgard?" Loki scoffed. "After all the gowns, riches, and feasts I have offered unto you, am I that much of a monster that you can't bear the thought of even tolerating me?!" Natasha tried to sit up, but Loki's grip on her wrists pinned her back down. Now she felt trapped, which is when she always lashed out. "You took me against my will! _I_ -" "I took you because no other woman would dare cast their eyes upon something so foul as I!" He yelled back, not wanting to be reminded of his past transgressions. " _Why you_?" He hissed, baring clenched teeth and a tight jaw. "Because I knew you didn't cower away from the abyss. You have looked upon the cruelest and most retched the world has to offer and seized to shy away." His eyes widened as they glazed over with tears, his grip loosening on her ever so slightly. Natasha could see by the hazy look in those eyes, how they were clouded with cruel memories. "I thought, maybe, _just maybe_ , you could show me those same courtesies." Loki awoke from his thoughts to see Natasha's face lined with confusion and understanding simultaneously. "That you could stare into the abyss that is my soul and not be revolted at what you see." He mounted off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, head falling into his hands.

Natasha watched Loki for some time, staying put where she laid as her chest rose and fell under the palm of her hand. Her throat tightened at the thought of all that had occurred between them. Being kidnapped, drugged by a potion, enduring multiple full-blown arguments resulting in verbal and sometimes physical abuse, being manipulated and controlled, completely isolated from her life back on Earth- This was not love for Natasha, but survival. She could truly never love Loki, or anyone for that matter as the fire began to dwindle away, leaving the room with a solemn coldness to it. But Natasha thought it would be possible that they could be successful in some tainted version of it. Nothing pure like you see in the movies, not after their past and the numerous tortures he had inflicted upon her. She could give him what he needed in order to survive, and that was someone to be intimate with. She would do it, no matter how difficult and irrational he could be. That was the closest she could reach in understanding when it came to the concept of loving someone: _Sacrifice_.

Natasha sighed and crawled over to Loki, pressing herself against his hunched back. They sat there in silence for a little while as Natasha tried to find some way to respond. "I didn't know this is how you really felt." She murmured, lips grazing his shoulder that her cheek was pressed against. _'Is it really this simple? Can it ever be this simple for people like us?_ ' Her eyes widened as she allowed everything to sink in. "I just thought, you of all people must have some plan- some scheme up your sleeves." Loki let his hands fall to his lap, looking over his shoulder to Natasha. He took into account her hushed, genuine tone and decided she wasn't trying to deceive him. He realized that she honestly didn't think he- or anyone for that matter could love her. He wondered if it had to do with her past, his mind then drifting to his own again. "No schemes. I already have what I desire." She could only see the profile of his pale face, the way his thin lips barely moved as he uttered the words before they curled into the smallest of smiles. "You can't possibly have everything you desire Loki." Natasha teased as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You're right." Loki nodded his head softly in disbelief. "I am not one to be well versed in the concept of satiety." He turned a little so he was facing her better. "But there is one desire that has yet to be fulfilled." Natasha repressed the urge to roll her eyes at his words, but waited patiently, curious to find out exactly what Loki could possibly want that he didn't already have. " _Your trust_." Natasha's eyes roved over him, wide yet unfeeling. Most guys would've wished for more sex or a new car. And Natasha would be more than willing to supply those over bestowing her trust to someone. She felt herself shutting down, fortifying the walls she broke down to protect herself and the trust she gave out to so very few amount of people. Loki could tell she was doing this too by her body language, and the lack thereof. She stiffened up and subtly unraveled herself from him. "What I ask isn't some monumental proposition Natasha." She screwed her eyes shut when he said that. Loki didn't understand how hard it was for her to trust when he himself was so flippant with others. Her mind simultaneously thought up all the failed attempts at bestowing trust in others, overlaying Loki's words from earlier about why he needed her. When Loki saw Natasha close her eyes and tense up before him, he tilted her chin up so she would look upon him.

"Don't hide from me Natasha." Loki murmured in a soothing voice, moving both his hands to frame her face. He realized despite the words he hollered at her not long ago, they were actually true. Usually Loki would utter something and then decide if after saying it if it was true or not. And what he told Natasha was one of the most painfully truthful things he had ever said. Loki needed someone not necessarily to meet his level of insanity, but accept it. He thought she was the perfect person to do so. Natasha flickered her eyes open to look at the god before her and lofted an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me a reason to." She replied evenly despite the slight tremor that rolled through her body under his touch. He nodded quickly, relieved that she wasn't forever traumatized by his request and hoping to do nothing to ruin things any further. Natasha exhaled deeply and combed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before moving to sit in Loki's lap. His hands anxiously caressed her legs that were folded on either side of his hips before burying his head into her neck. It was now festering subtle bruises from when his mouth attacked her there. "Do you trust me Natasha?" He breathed, his lips brushing against her skin as he moved his lips. Natasha's toes curled as she thought of her response. When she was silent for too long, Loki pulled his head away so he could look at her conflicted expression. "Give me some time to think about it Loki." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tiredly leaned her forehead against his.

"I'll give you as much time as we still have with one another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the next chapter soon. It'll probably pick back up with the Avengers crashing the party as I mentioned earlier.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive in Asgard and confront Loki about Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to hate me for the ending. But you know from the beginning it was never going to end well.
> 
> *Cap 2 hasn't come out yet where I live so there won't be any spoilers just in case anyone is worried.

"Where is Natasha at Loki?" Steve threw the heavy doors opened and they slammed against the wall. Loki whipped his head up to see the startling entrance. His eyes flashed wide with fear as the group approached him where he sat working on something at his desk. Thor's large hand clamped down on the Captain's shoulder and pulled him back. "Now, we agreed we would reason with my brother, not attack him." The thunderer addressed the group before they all turned to the trickster that sat calmly at his desk. His long legs crossed casually, head resting in his hand with an easy smile on his face. Other than the brief flicker of surprise when the group first barged in, Loki showed no signs of uneasiness. "Hello Thor." He politely nodded to his brother before turning to his friends. "Avengers." He drawled, voice sickly sweet and lacking sincerity. "I must say," Loki gracefully stood from his chair and extended his arms in the air. "It's somewhat disappointing that it took you all so long to find us." Yes it was disappointing, but not for that reason.

"Brother," Thor stepped forward and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." His voice was sincere as he looked upon the dark haired god with pleading eyes. Loki released a mixture of a scoff and a chuckle when he saw his brother's humble display. He had seem him pull that same face when he got into trouble as a child and it hadn't worked then. He surely wouldn't allow those begging, blue eyes affect him now. "When have I ever done anything besides that?" He chuckled darkly at the thought of his past mischievous acts. "We have come to retrieve Natasha." Thor pressed on, knowing Loki only wished to distract them. "In a peaceful manner if I may add." He turned to the group for support before looking for his brother's response. "That explains why you and your comrades are equipped with weapons." The god quipped as he eyed the piece strapped to Hawkeye's thigh, Mjolnïr in Thor's hand, the gun tucked in the back of the Captain's pants- His eyes flitted to the seemingly harmless silver bracelet Stark was wearing that Loki knew from personal experience activated Tony's suit. And Bruce, well he was a concealed weapon all on his own.

"We mean no harm." Tony chimed in, fingers nervously twisting the bracelet on his wrist. The action reminded Loki of when Natasha did the same thing. How she played with the bracelet on her wrist that transformed into a taser. He remembered the quiet mewls that escaped Natasha as he pulled her flush against him and sucked on her throat. The fresh scent of her hair as he caused bruises to form on her milky skin. What he would do to experience that moment again (even if it meant she would electrocute him and make a mad dash seconds later). His jaw clenched and eyes flashed in fury at the bitter sweet memory before awaking and looking at the group before him. "How is stealing away my one source of pleasure not causing harm?!" Loki's whole body trembled as he shouted at them. Nostrils flaring, pupils dilating, fists tightening painfully at his sides. "Technically, you stole Natasha in the first place." Bruce spoke up after the room became painfully silent for a moment. Loki swiftly turned to look at the doctor, his teeth clenching together and chest heaving to stop himself from exploding from rage. "Yeah, and we kinda want her back." Tony added on, pursing his lips and giving a nonchalant shrug. The casualty of the billionaire's comment caused Loki to laugh, though it was coated with bitter frustration.

"That's a shame." Loki shook his head softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "If only your requests held any meaning to me." He decided to level with Tony's casual manner, not wanting the group to know how much parting from Natasha was affecting him. "We aren't requesting anything." Clint stepped forward and roughly jabbed his finger into the god's chest with enough force that he stumbled back a bit. "There is no choice here for you other than to hand Nat over." Realizing how pathetic it looked to be pushed around by the man he once controlled, Loki decided to fight back. "Is that a threat Barton?" A wide grin spread across the god's face when Clint receded away, remembering Thor's words about playing nice. "No." He grounded out when he felt Thor's cautious glare fixed on him. "But I do have a question for you." Loki waited patiently for the archer to ask, a confident smile ghosting his face. "Did you send me that weird message pretending to be Natasha?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose at the fact this was even considered important at the moment. "I did use Natasha's cellular communicator and impersonated her, yes." Clint shook his head and chuckled, satisfied that his suspicions had been correct.

"Loki." Bruce addressed the trickster who whipped his head towards the source of his name. "Surely there is a way we can all be satisfied. The least amount of damage, the better." He gave to god a tight, sympathetic frown. Bruce knew all too well about the concept of giving up the ones you care for because of the damage you cause them. He knew it was hard when everyone considered you a monster and you only wanted company. Surely he didn't excuse Loki's extreme actions, but he knew his intentions. Loki saw the pity in that lined the doctor's features and wanted none of it. "That's a lot coming from the creature that smashed me into the ground repeatedly. I doubt that same sentiment was going through your head at the time." He snapped at him before Steve interjected. "Quit stalling Loki. What are you going to do?" The Captain stood a little straighter, arms crossed over his broad chest and chin tilted forward as he waited for a response. Loki stood silent for a moment under the gaze of the Avengers. His fingers tightened on the desk he was leaned against and noticed they were trembling. "You can't keep her here forever." Bruce spoke just above a whisper. Loki's eyes flickered to the room closed off where Natasha lay in bed still asleep, unaware of all that was going on in here. This sparked an idea in his mind.

"There is a simple memory erasing spell I could perform on her." Loki's mind recalled when Natasha had seen him in his Jotun form. How she was cautious, but didn't shy away from him. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to remember every detail of that moment. The creases on her fingers that reached out to brush a lock of hair off his face, the specific color of the silk robe she wore as she fiddled with the tassels, how her shapely legs he wished to feel now crossed over the other- Loki offered the same memory erasing spell so she wouldn't remember seeing him. But now, it was the farthest thing from simple. "You want to wipe out all her memories?" Clint asked incredulously, his eyes narrowing at him in a calculating manner. "Nat has had her brain tampered with enough already. Thanks, but no thanks." He gritted his teeth together and crossed his arms in a childish manner. "I am aware of this considering you're the one who informed me of her past." Loki snapped, knowing it would easily shut Clint up at the reminder of his time under mind control. "And to clarify," Loki turned to address the rest of the group. "The enchantment would only remove any traces of myself from her memory." Loki wore a fake smile and shrugged. "Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't see where Stark was at, only to hear his loud voice from behind him. 

"So kinda like the Clean State Protocol?" Tony's reference to how he destroyed all his suits after the Mandarin incident was lost to Loki as he plopped himself in his desk chair and threw a grape into his mouth. Loki refrained from scolding Tony about how it was impolite to sit in people's furniture without permission and eat their food. "I don't know what you're referring to, but yes, it is something of a clean slate I suppose." His eyes that narrowed at the billionaire widened and grew hazy. "As if nothing had ever happened between us." The distant tone of his Loki's voice matched that of his mind that once again began recalling memories shared. "Would that mean Natasha wouldn't remember the Battle of New York?" Steve narrowed his eyes confusedly at the god, still reeling at the concept of memory erasing being thrown at him. Although, it wasn't much different then what the Soviets did to Bucky he supposed. "Yes. It would erase all pretenses of my existence from her mind, consequently removing any remnants of that event as well." Tony shot up from the chair and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"So, what are we waiting for? Fire it up!" Loki's throat went dry at the idea of actually erasing Natasha's mind. He had hoped to stall them long enough to think of a plan to get out of this, but with Steve fixing that stern, impatient glare on him again and Thor's grip tightening on his hammer, Loki froze. "Wait- Allow me to be with her once more before-" "No, Loki." Steve interrupted his plea, stepping forward and pointing at the conflicted god. "You've already had your fun screwing with Natasha-" "In more ways than one." Tony muttered to himself, eyebrows shot up in surprise when he stumbled upon the letters shared between Loki and Thor about how great Natasha was in bed. Bruce glanced at Tony, but elected to ignore the inappropriate comment. "There was one thing I had yet to accomplish with Natasha that I will now never get the chance to do so." Loki stated solemnly as he bowed his head and fiddled with his fingers. Nobody spoke but the silence was an indication they wished to know. "At first, yes I may have wished to 'screw with Natasha' as you so graciously put it. But now all I wish for is her trust." Everyone was silent except for Tony who pressed a hand to stop the grapes in mouth from being spit out. "Where is she at anyways?" Steve continued after being interrupted. "Asleep." Loki turned to the Captain and replied before looking to see Clint chuckle to himself as he leaned against the golden wall. 

"It's impossible for her to not have woken up with Tony's loud mouth blabbing away." Tony rolled his eyes before stuffing another grape into his loud mouth. "She has consumed a sleeping potion of mine." Clint chuckled again, but this time it was in frustration. "Do you give Natasha drugs and cast spells on her all the time?" The archer inquired. "It was at Natasha's request. She informed me that she was having troubles sleeping." Loki was quick to correct him in a defensive manner. Clint shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I don't blame her when a creep like you is laying-" "Bite your tongue Barton. Your perception of my brother is limited to his darker times." Thor snapped at him. "You know not of all the good he has done as well-" "He kidnapped Natasha, and you're still defending him!" Clint shouted frustratedly, interrupting the god so he didn't have to hear the bullshit coming out of his mouth. "I understand all of you are upset, but Loki has agreed to part ways with Natasha." Thor's voice softened, loosing any confrontational tone as he looked to his troubled brother who was reluctantly making his way to find Natasha. "You should be grateful." Clint rolled his eyes dramatically and muttered the word 'Grateful' in a mocking tone under his breath before storming away. Feeling somewhat responsible for his bitter attitude, Thor followed after Clint.

"What are you reading?" Bruce looked to see Tony immersed in a letter of some sort, his eyes wide and shifting quickly from left to right as he consumed the words on the parchment. "Come here." Tony waved for Steve and Bruce who were the only ones left in the room without removing his eyes from the paper. Bruce slipped his glasses on and read the letter over Tony's shoulder, his eyes widening in surprise and eyebrows shooting up his forehead which created subtle creases. "That explains so much about Natasha." Bruce took the scandalous letter from Stark for a closer look, not before Steve snatched it away. "I expected more from you Banner." For a moment, everyone thought he was serious until the Captain broke into a soft chuckle and handed the letter back. Despite being considered the stick in the mud by the group, Steve knew how to have fun.

* * *

Loki shut the bedroom door softly behind him so he didn't awake her. With light steps, he made his way towards the bed where Natasha lay asleep. He allowed himself a moment to drink in the image of her. Her full lips parted open slightly, chest rising and falling as she breathed evenly, her fiery locks of hair sprawled out on the pillow she was curled against- Loki couldn't stop himself from leaning in and pressing his lips against Natasha's, his cool hands framing her face and deepening the kiss. He was surprised she didn't wake up, but knew the sleeping potion was rather strong. His fingers inched up her face as he continued to kiss her until they reached her temples. Before he could think, Loki initiated the spell and Natasha jolted under his touch. She broke her lips away from him and stared at him wide eyed before they rolled backwards and she appeared to fall asleep again. The spell would knock her out for a couple of hours, which was long enough to get her back to Midgard in time. Loki sighed deeply before scooping her up and carrying her limp body bridal style (the irony was not lost to Loki who was secretly making plans to wed Natasha after coronation day). Despite Natasha not weighing more than a feather considering Loki's strength and her light frame, she felt considerably heavier in his arms and he made his way to the room where the Avengers waited.

Loki drew Natasha closer against his chest and kissed the side of her neck which was festering bruises thanks to his passionate actions the night before. He used magic to open the door since his hands were preoccupied and emerged into the room. Thor and Clint were arguing in the corner while Tony and Bruce were huddled together reading the letters still and the Captain stood stiffly against the wall by the door. No words were exchanged when Steve quickly stepped up and took Natasha from Loki's arms. Tony immediately threw the letters back on the desk before Loki realized, sharing a mischievous grin with Bruce at the fact they didn't get caught. Thor and Clint stopped what they were doing and joined the group when they saw Loki and Natasha emerge. The group filed out of the room and left Thor to speak with Loki alone.

"You did the right thing brother." Thor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder which was immediately shaken off. "I don't care about doing the right thing, Thor." Loki spat the words with great disdain as he watched Natasha disappear as the doors shut. "If you think I do, then you're certainly the oaf I always took you for." Thor's lips tightened as he refrained from engaging anymore with Loki when he was in such a tormented state. He gave his brother a humble bow with his fist pressed to his heart and began to join his friends. "And another thing," Loki called out and Thor turned to him again. "You always claim you only wish what's best for me, yet you always manage to steal away any hopes of me achieving happiness. I would consider you even more of an oaf if you for one second think that I will ever forgive for taking Natasha away from me." Thor swallowed hard and immediately turned away from the harsh words spoken towards him, his grip on Mjolnïr tightened till his knuckles whitened. But yet again, he remained silent and made his way to join the group. 

When the heavy doors slammed shut, the echoing sound was the only in the room. Loki sank down into his desk chair again and rested his elbows on his knees as he thought back to all the noises that once filled his sleeping quarters. The harsh words shouted as Natasha fought with him, her high heels clacking against the marble floor, the soft moans and whimpers from when they made love- Loki was too lost in his mind to refrain himself from the tears that seeped from his eyes. Despite his vision blurred from tears, he noticed the letters he wrote about Natasha scattered over his desk. His first instinct was to crumple them up and get rid of the evidence, but decided to keep them. Unlike Natasha, Loki had the choice of remembering their time together.

* * *

The Avengers returned to Moscow and cautiously set Natasha down on the bed. Steve noticed she was squirming in his arms as they rode the Bifrost, most likely being stirred from unconsciousness when the bright lights engulfed them. Everyone waited anxiously as she fidgeted a little and rolled on her side. Her eyes flashed open and she shot up in the bed when she felt people's eyes on her. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was her fellow teammates surrounding her. "What are you guys doing here? You know? I was just thinking about how you guys are always doing your own things and are never around to help me- And here you are!" She chuckled and moved to get up from the bed, groaning inwardly at how heavy her limbs felt. Everyone patted her on the back or squeezed her hand before leading her out of the room, not without exchanging anxious looks with one another. She turned to Tony who wrapped his arm supportively around her shoulders. "Do you think we could stop by a restaurant before we leave? I just got done with a mission and that really builds an appetite." Everyone let out a relieved breath when they felt certain the spell worked and Natasha didn't remember anything. "Of course." Tony pulled her close for a friendly side hug, ignoring how she stiffened up uncomfortably. "Whatever you desire." Steve added with a soft smile. A sharp pain flashed in her brain momentarily when she heard those words, but she returned the smile regardless. Natasha thought she had forgotten something, but she couldn't remember what she forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if the "Whatever you desire." part doesn't make sense to anyone, that was a phrase Loki would always say to Natasha and she thought for a moment that she remembered him. So yeah...
> 
> It's finally over! Thanks to everyone who stuck around all the way through. I'm especially grateful to those who provided feedback and support. Thank you all. 
> 
> Now I will begin on all the other Blackfrost fics I have lined up.


End file.
